Welcome to the Organization
by SephirothChan
Summary: The story of Axel and Roxas's relationship prior to KHII. It starts when Roxas joins the organization and will eventually end when he leaves... Lot's of lemons and limes a bit of non con COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-Cough, Cough- This has very adult themes and has lemons and um... Don't yell at me becuase I know I shouldn't post it.. I love it though and choose to believe it's worth being posted on here because adult fanfiction is hard to use.

THIS IS YAOI . ' DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts---- Chain of Memories--- Kingdom Hearts 2 or anything else, but I sure wish I did because that'd be bomb...

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Welcom to the Organization...

Roxas woke up surprised not really knowing where he was and not really knowing where he had been. He looked around for a familiar face but found nothing. Then a man aproached him a man in a cape claming to be the leader of some organization of Nobodies..He was a Nobody? What ever that was supposed to mean. Feeling completely lost and alone he decided to follow this man where ever it was they were going as a dark portal opened. The man had explained that they would be going to meet the other members of the Organization. He didn't mind really, it felt like he was missing something maybe friends or what ever the organization offered was just what he needed.

As he arrived in a strange place he looked around seeing many others in the same cape the man was wearing, they all looked the same. It was kind of creepy, but after hearing the goals of the organization and realizing that they were probably right, he decided it would be a good idea to join, aside from the fact he probably didn't have a choice secretly. He accepted the cape even though he thought matching was creepy and put it on over his clothes not putting on the hood. He looked around at all the members as their leader went off to talk to another caped man. He felt and most likely looked utterly lost. He looked around the room, how the heck was he supposed to tell these people apart? Then he heard them talking they all had pretty distinct voices maybe that would help. He shrugged wondering exacty what he was going to have to do. He'd been promised a room which seemed reasonable since the place was huge and had been promised powers beyond his imagination.. not that he thought he needed it, but a little power never hurt anybody.

Roxas leaned up against the wall taking in the scene of the weird building it was so white.. It creeped him out too. 'What's with these people?' he asked himself smiling thinking about it. He was sure he'd get used to it. He pulled the hood up over his head trying to blend in though he was much shorter and likely younger than all the other members. He looked up at the heart shaped moon fascinated wondering why he was so drawn to it.

Though the hood easily hid it, Axel was bored out of his mind. This meeting was getting super lame, super fast and the red head couldn't take it. "Yawn. I got the point, guys. We need hearts...blah blah...Kingdom Hearts this and that. Fine. I had to go on the last mission so it's...umm...Demyx's turn... or the new kid. Whenever you guys want to talk about something interesting, I'll be in my room." he said, finally pulling back his hood to reveal a boy, not too much older than Roxas.

His distinguishing attribute stood out immediately, his long fiery red hair that spiked up on his head. Upon closer inspection, his green eyes stood out next along with the mark under each of his eyes. He had a natural ease about him, like he didn't really care about much but there had to be more to him if he was with these guys. He moved to exit before he looked to Roxas, "Hey. New Kid. Come on. I'll show you to your room. C'mon." he said, motioning for Roxas to follow him. The blonde's room wasn't too far from his so there was no big deal...and he felt like he wanted to get to know this kid...and he was kinda cute. "Comin' or not? Last chance." he said, holding the door for the other.

Roxas looked around realizing someone was talking to him. Then he saw the red haired teen standing in the door way. "Huh.. Oh I'll come!" he said walking quickly over to the other. He had no desire to stay in that room any longer and was relieved to be asked to leave. He thought it might be rude to just go, being new and all. But if whoever this stranger was, wanted to drag him along he was willing to go. "Thanks.." he said looking around trying to seem cool, though he was really anxious to see what was going to happen after he joined up. He hoped it wouldn't be anything to dramatic, but by the sound of the leaders speech this was going to be way to much work for his liking.

Axel waited for Roxas to walk over to the door. If there was one person the Organization didn't want Roxas to be hanging out with, it was probably Axel. No one was ever sure of his alliance and his attitude problem didn't help. He still got the job done so they couldn't really argue. He led Roxas down a long, white hallway until he reached the bedrooms. Each had numbers on the door indicate who lived where. "Here's your room, new kid. 13. I'm over there." he said pointing to the door with 8 on it. "So...What's your story? Got a name?" he asked, leaning against the wall. He was curious about this kid. "By the way, the name's Axel. Got it memorized? A-X-E-L." he stated as he would with most people.

Roxas smiled as the other boy introduced himself.. It was kind of cute.. "Axel... okay, I got it.. I'm Roxas." he said shrugging happily leaning against the wall across from Axel. "I don't really have a story.. I think.. I have amnesia or something" he said nodding "I can't rememeber anything before this morning when that Xemnas guy came along and brought me here." he frowned trying to remember anything, but nothing was coming to him.

Axel smiled, "Roxas huh? Well Roxas, welcome to the Organization. Be prepared for boring meetings and long missions with a lot of fighting." the red head commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "Amnesia? That's pretty weird. Well, I could use some company...wanna hang out in my room for a bit?'' he asked, pushing against the wall to stand up. For some reason, Roxas made him feel better about being here. He didn't mind being in the organization so much. "I have a few video games and stuff in there." he said, walking to his room.

Axel's room had gone through a lot of remodeling on his part. The eighth member couldn't repaint the walls but everything else fit him perfectly. He had several posters up on the wall to combat the painfully white walls. He had his entertainment set-up in the corner. His carpet and bed sheets both were a matching red. "Make yourself at home. Chairs over there. Mini-fridge there." Axel hopped on his bed and turned on the tv. "You play any games? I can beat everyone here so maybe you're better than them."

Roxas frowned a bit hearing the other talk about meetings and missions, but nodded as he was asked to join the redhead in his room. He barely wanted to be in this place, let alone in this place alone. He still thought it was kind of creepy.

"I love video games.." he said following the other boy in the room. He felt a lot more at ease in the others room where the white wasn't so overwhelming. "I like basically all games.." he said nodding "Just so you know I pretty much rock so I'm going to beat you.." he said grinning and nodding as he slumped down in a chair.

Axel grinned. Finally, some competition. He just hoped Roxas wasn't like Demyx. All talk with no talent. That challenge definitely got the red head's attention and he hopped over to the television. He pointed to his games, "I guess the amnesia thing doesn't really let you know what you wanna play so we can just play a little fighting game." he said, handing Roxas a controller. He gave the blonde a brief explanation of the controls before the match began. "Let's see what you got, blondie." he commented, attacking a bit just too see what kind of moves Roxas had. It would take a lot to beat a master.

Roxas, played the same way a manic little kid would moving the controller hitting all the buttons. It always seemed to work better that way rather than trying to actually figure out any real moves. It seemed to be working he at least hit him.

Axel was definitely taking Roxas too lightly. He looked at the screen, completely dumbfounded. "You little cheater." he muttered, though he was still smiling. Atleast he managed that much, others weren't that accomplished. Sitting up, staring intently at the screen, "C'mon. One more game." he said, his grip tight on the control. No way he was losing this one. Blondie was going down. "You got lucky, blondie. You just wait..."

"Ahh." Roxas fake screamed through a laugh. "No fair!" he whinned still flailing the controller looking really serious, so the other would think he was using some serious strategy.. even though he was using nothing close to strategy. "You weren't lieing you're pretty good at this!" he cheered managing to keep his lifeline close to Axel's even though Axel was still beating him. He smiled looking over at the red head almost distracting himself.. He felt, well a lot better about being here if was going to able to play video games with such a cool guy and have something to do when they weren't in those meetings. He looked back in time to see his person knocked across the screen he almost lost! He started hitting buttons more franticly now.

Axel chuckled at Roxas' screaming and whining but his eyes never left the screen. They continued to fight until Roxas complimented Axel's ability and broke his concentration. "Yep. I'm skilled with a controller in this...HEY!" he had taken his hand off his controller briefly to fully respond to the flattery. "No flattery! Cheater." he said, quickly going back to gamer mode. Conveniently, the game ended in a double KO...basically making it a draw. The red head frowned, "Well Roxas, not bad." he said, looking over at the blonde. From his distance, he could easily get a good look at the new organization member. He had a cute little haircut and some of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "You good at shooting games? I really need a partner for this one." he said, holding up a case.

Roxas laughed bowing his head as they both managed to get KO'd at the same time. He looked up at the game then nodded lacing his hands behind his head "Well.. I'm pretty great at everything so.." he trailed off shrugging. He smiled to show he was kind of kidding.. He figured it would have to be easy to fake like the fighting game was. "I guess I could help you out.." he said looking up at the ceiling.

Axel changed games, "I'm glad I'm in the room with such greatness. You better make sure your ego doesn't make your shot bad." he said as the game began. The red head moved over next to Roxas, and showed him the buttons. This time, he made sure to touch Roxas a bit more than last time. He showed the basics then a few veteran tricks. "Now don't get your head blown off on the first level." he said as the level started. It was a breeze. Axel could have completed it by himself with ease but Roxas made it that much easier...and more fun. He enjoyed this partnership. As the levels got more challenging, Axel got more vocal, warning Roxas when he was getting shot at and telling the game just where to shove things whenever he got shot.

Roxas played the game looking very serious, he didn't want to let Axel see he had no idea what he was doing, but competent or not he was sure getting into it. Yelling things like "GOGOGOGOGO" closing one eye twisting the controller trying to out manuver the bad guys. He was having way to much fun trying to play this game with Axel, and surprisingly to himself at least, he didn't really suck. At first he thought he might be to into it, but then he heard the other boy sounding pretty enthusiastic. He was basically glued to the game not taking his eyes off it except for the occasion glance to Axel when he would start yelling things.

Axel didn't notice Roxas's lack of competence at all but he really wouldn't have cared. He had a cute blonde teen in his room, playing video games and he wasn't insane like these other guys. He would take Roxas anyday over that. Besides, he wasn't that bad. He did enough to where Axel wasn't doing all the work. After hours of playing, Axel grinned, "We did it! Beat the whole thing." he said, yawning. It was really late. Guess nothing good happened in that meeting. He looked to Roxas, "Want me to walk you to your room?" he said since it was his first night and all. And he had to admit, his room was pretty creepy to sleep in that first night. No decorations or anything.

Roxas cheered as they beat the game. Then yawned looking up at the clock. It was that late? He'd lost track of time, he had been having so much fun he hadn't even realized how tired he was. He rubbed his eyes looking over to Axel. "Sure, If you don't mind." He was still creeped out by the excessive amount of white and crazy people he might run into out there. He stood up straightening out his clothes rubbing his eyes again walking over to the door.

Axel led Roxas to the room marked '13'. "This is your place." he said, unsure if the blonde's room was unlocked or not. The redhead started to back away, "If ya need me, I'm in room '8'. Got it memorized? 8. See ya." he said, heading back to his room with every intention of sleeping. He stripped down to his flame decorated boxers once he made it to his room and went to bed. Axel even left his door unlocked just in case the blonde was having a rough adjustment period. He knew he hated his room when he first got there.

Roxas smiled "8, I got it" he said nodding before making his way into the room, Alright if the rest of the castle was creepy than his room must have been plain horrifying who decorated this place... Roxas looked around shaking his head, of all the colors, why white? It was so overpowering. He could handle it, besides he couldn't go bugging Axel on his first night, he wouldn't want the red head to get sick of him so soon. He sighed striping down to his checkered boxers and crawling into bed. He tapped his fingers on the bed next to him trying to think about anything but where he was. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but it was no use, even in the dark it was to bright in there. He stared out the window trying to figure out why no one bothered to put blinds in the room, but decided it was pointless he'd never know. He got up draping one of the blankets from his bed over the curtain rod. He got back in bed thinking he'd solved the problem, but he hadn't he still couldn't sleep.

He growled getting out of bed, ok maybe he would bug Axel, but if he was lucky the older teen was already asleep and wouldn't mind him crashing on his floor for his first night. He rubbed his eyes wrapping up in a blanket and walking out into the hall. He sighed wondering if he should knock, but decided he was probably asleep. He turned the knob slowly but it still creaked a little he flinched at the noise. He shut the door behind him as he walked in "Pssst.. Axel.. Are you awake?" he whispered hoping the other boy wasn't "I'm crashing on your floor kay?" he asked barely above a whisper sitting on the ground quietly laying down yawning.

Axel didn't hear the door open but Roxas's words woke him a bit. "Huh?...yeah..." he muttered, sleepily as he looked to Roxas in the dark. "The floor?...You can have the other side of my bed if you want." he muttered, laying his head back down on the pillow.

Roxas sat up looking over towards the bed still huddled in the blanket rubbing his eye "Really? Sweet!" he beamed pushing himself up off the ground and walking to the end of the bed crawling up onto the side Axel was using.. "Thanks.." he said yawning before snuggling into the bed comfortably trying to keep his distance from the red head next to him. It was pretty nice of him to let him share the bed and he didn't want to be a bed hog, luckily he had his own blanket, because he was pretty bad about being a cover theif sometimes.

Axel grumbled something in reply to Roxas when the blonde got into bed. As soon as the red head fell asleep, he started to kick of his covers, displaying his chest. He was quite hot-natured after all. In his sleep, Axel absently hunted for spare pillow but he couldn't seem to find it. Instead, he found the next best thing. He grabbed Roxas and brought him into a slight embrace. He easily fell into a perfect rest with the blonde in his arms, though he was wrapped up in a blanket.

Roxas sighed happily in his half asleep state as he felt himself being pulled into strong arms. It didn't really occur to him what was going on, but he wrapped his arms around Axel's out of instinct and the comfort of the other teen gave him that last inscentive to fall asleep. He was so warm, feeling the body heat radiating from Axel so he slipped mostly out of the blanket he was wrapped up in feeling Axel's chest on his bare back he turned facing the other boy nuzzling into him still sleeping.

Axel didn't mind the snuggling since he didn't even stir. He continued on sleeping throughout the night. That morning, the red head's alarm went off. Green eyes opened and he was greeted to quite sight. He had Roxas in his arm. He vaguely remembered inviting the other into his bed but didn't remember this. Not that he was surprised. He tended to cuddle with things in his sleep...and it just so happened to be the blonde this time. Instead of waking the other, the red head wanted to see Roxas' reaction so he pretended to be asleep, waiting for the other to wake up.

Roxas growled some kind of pitiful moan of annoyance at the alarm. He yawned snuggling back into Axel comfortably before actually taking into acount the fact that there shouldn't be someone there to snuggle into. He jumped back a little surprised it hitting him where he actually was. He pulled his blanket up around his shoulders again frowning before slumping back down he hated mornings it was to early to deal with this.. "Sorry" he sighed turning his head towards Axel laying on his back rubbing his eye

Axel saw the other did snuggle back into him before he moved away. An emerald eye opened up to look at Roxas, "It's fine. I would have pushed you away if I cared." he said, sitting up. Axel wandered about his room, scratching himself inappropriately. The redhead had a meeting with Xemnas this morning about some damn mission he was being put on. He gathered up some clothes and started the water in his bathroom for his shower, "Room to creepy? Happen to me too. Too damn bright for me...not to mention no curtains." he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Anytime you don't wanna sleep in there, you can come in here. I'll leave my door unlocked." he said, checking the water temperature. "Don't burn my room down while I'm in the shower." he said, stripping out of his boxers near Roxas's line of sight before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Roxas watched Axel get up intently listening to him but fully because he was still half asleep. He layed on his side watching the red head. His eyes went wide and he was blushing bright trying to look away as the other boy dropped his boxers. He hid his face in the pillow growling as the other boy disapeared into the bathroom. He shook head his face still in the pillow before sitting up scratching his head the blanket draped around his shoulders. He sighed bowing his head. He had to pee.. bad.. He jumped out of the bed leaving his blanket on the bed and running across the roomto the bathroom bouncing before covering his eyes and walking in the bathroom.

"I'm not looking!" Roxas chirped.. "I just really have to pee!" he whinned sounding pitiful. Axel was already in the shower safely behind a curtain, but Roxas hadn't noticed since he was doing an effective job not looking.

"Hey Blondie... I'd rather you looked so you didn't piss all over my bathroom, besides I'm already in the shower so feel free to pee to your hearts content." Axel smirked sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain. Roxas looked over at him laughing and finding that not so good for his straining bladder.

"Shut up, and don't look.. would ya.. I _really_ have to go" the blonde pouted looking up at Axel dancing around jumping up and down.

Axel shook his head laughing pulling his head back in the shower allowing Roxas to relieve himself in peace. Roxas took the opportunity to pee sighing when he was done looking over at the shower pouting because he couldn't wash his hands and he was slightly obsessive about that.

"Axel..." he whined again walking up closer to the shower looking up at the ceiling shyly. Axel stuck his head out of the shower raising an eyebrow suspiciously, what the hell did the kid want to shower with him or something? Not that he would have minded that or anything.

"Hmmm?" he asked hopeful that the blonde was trying to hint he wanted to shower with him, but he was disappointed to find Roxas didn't answer him and was still staring off to the side blushing. Maybe that was what he was going to ask..."You want something?" he asked scratching his head. Roxas looked up at him pouting holding out his hands like he was covered in mud.Axel looked down at the out stretched hands questioningly about to pull him in the shower with him, but but deciding he better ask to be sure that was his problem. "What you want in here with me or something.?" he asked shrugging like it was no big deal. Roxas's eyes went wide looking at him like he'd just told him he ran over his dog and shook his head turning as red as a tomato again.

"Nooooo, I just..." he shook his head at his ridiculous need to wash his hands.."Can.. I wash my hands? I won't.. I won't look, but please?" Roxas closed his eyes not wanting to hear the other boy's answer. Axel stared at him like he was crazy, but decided he better help the blonde out. He pulled his hands into the shower with him washing them for him. Roxas obviously not paying attenion snapped his eyes open not wanting to be pulled into the shower. He tried pulling away but only managed to get his head stuck under the spraying water and snapped his eyes closed. What was Axel trying to pull?

Axel was cracking up by this time, what the hell did the kid think he was trying to do? He went about washing the other boys hands under the shower faucett. He shook his head as he finished suding up the boy's hands. "It's alright Rox." he said sighing rinsing the soap off his hands before actually loosening his death grip on the boy's hands and smiling over at him "Better?"

Roxas smiled up at him even more embarrassed now by the fact that he'd been assuming the worst of the red head. "Thanks." the blonde said still not letting go of Axel's hands even though he could have at anytime. He really was greatful that he'd been nice enough to wash his hands for him, even if he'd freaked him out. He smiled up at Axel trying to show he was sorry, but Axel hadn't minded in the first place. He could see how the boy could make the mistake. Axel sighed still hanging onto Roxas's hands not wanting to let go of it he could help it.

Roxas's mouth was gaping open and he was staring without noticing at Axel's naked upper body, why the hell was he having this affect on him. He figured he'd never know, and was greatful he was able to catch his wondering eyes before his gaze made it's way further south. He looked up to Axel's face blushing brighter again.

Axel smirked down at him laughing some before pulling letting go of Roxas's hand only one of them though, he had something new planned. he was going to go mad standing there staring at the blushing blonde if he didn't get to touch him. He took the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into Roxas's hair very unexpectedly since Roxas was still to busy gauking at Axel to notice what was going on.

When Roxas felt something cold dripping in his hair a drastic change from the steam of the shower he shuddered tensing up squeezing onto the hand he was holding of Axel's wondering when he stopped holding the other hand. That was important though he was leaning into the hand that had been MIA for awhile. He was..washing his hair? He nuzzled back into the hand involuntarily, before he realized what in the world was going on. "What are you doing?" he asked laughing his eyes closed tight trying to avoid what he believed to be inevidable in this sort of situation..getting soap in his eyes.

"Well, you were already wet so I thought I'd wash you're hair while you were standing there so blantently staring at my chest." Axel shrugged as he continued massaging the blonde's scalp. His hair felt so nice and Axel was starting to feel a little lost in the moment.

That's when Roxas began to gain control over the moment. He climbed in the shower in one swift move still wearing his boxers, why he hadn't thought to take them off is anyones guess. Apparently he was to caught up in his fool proof plan and had only gotten into the planning stages before he decided it was time to put it into action. he picked up the shampoo letting go of Axel's hand finally and lathering it up in his hands before reaching up to return the favor by washing Axel's hair.

Axel inhaled deeply remembering what was going on only when he felt Roxas's hands running through his thick hair. What the heck was that kid thinking he was in the shower. Roxas, was in the shower with him. He took a minute to glance down the boy expecting to get a free show, but there they were those cute checkered boxers, or they would have been cute had they not been obstructing his view. "R..Rox?" did he just stutter.. that was definatly unusual.

Roxas looked up at the red head smiling coking his head still washing Axel's hair even though Axels hands had stopped moving and he looked kind of shocked. "What is it?" he asked going about scrubbing the other boy's hair like it was no big deal.

Axel's brain caught up with the situation, or the part of his brain that wanted to ravish the younger blonde. "These need to go!" he said slipping Roxas's soaked boxers if one quick movement letting them pool at his feet chuckling lightly at the priceless look on his face. He would not of climbed up into that shower with him if he hadn't been feeling what Axel was feeling.

A light bulb went off in Roxas's head, he was naked in the shower, with another guy, a really hot guy, really really hot naked... "Axel.." Roxas whispered his name and tensed up trying not to think about that. What in the world had possessed him to climb into that shower? It was hard to say, but right now he was cursing his brain for it's mistake, and what a mistake it was. "I'm sorry" Roxas chocked out nervously moving to make beeline out of that bathroom.

"For?" Axel asked grabbing his arm pulling him closer to him. Had the blonde missed the fact that he had just relieved him of his boxers, or what the hell did he think he was doing. "If I wanted you out.." he said trailing him off pulling him closer to his warm wet body whispering close to the blonde's ear "I wouldn't have taken your boxers off first" he said before nipping lightly at the spot right below his ear.

Roxas whimpered feeling himself going limp in Axel's arms. his bottom lip was quivering when he cocked his head giving the other boy better access to the soft wet flesh. He could feel his body reacting to all of the older boys kisses and touches. He whimpered "Axel.." softly under his breath still quivering.

"Roxx" Axel sighed deeply with a light chuckle kissing his way down the other boy's chest as he leaned him up against the wall gently. He carressed his slick nipples giving them each a light squeeze while his tounge teased at his dripping collar bone. He let one hand sneak exploring Roxas's lower back as his mouth made it's way to the abandoned nipple.

Roxas let out a whimper letting head thrash back his eyes closed tightly since in his current position he tilted his head back directly into the spray of the shower head. His erection was painfully obvious by now it was poking Axel in his thigh, but Roxas hadn't noticed. His attention was fully on the boy's gifted mouth teasing his nipple.

Axel let the cute pink nub slip out of his mouth before moving onto the other one he wouldn't one to feel neglected, besides prolonging this would only make it better. It always did. He finished his talented minstrations on the once neglected nipple leaving Roxas panting and looking dow at him questioningly at the loss of contact.

Roxas soon found out there was no need for questioning. Axel gave him a quick smirk before turning his attention back to his wet body. Roxas swallowed a lump he hadn't noticed had formed in his throat as he watched the other boy kissing his way nipping and licking down further and further. It was to much! Roxas had never been in this kind of situation, and well the red head that was know kneeling in front of him was only further helping his legs give out on him.

Axel sensed the boy becoming wobbly and forced his hands to quit wandering placing them on Roxas's hips pinning him to the slick shower wall, to keep him from melting into the tub. He decided to play with him a little bit more before giving the blonde what he could tell he needed so desperatly. He ran his tongue along the boy's slick inner thigh slowly, teasingly prying a whimper from the blonde as he reached down to deal with his own erection. Axel smirked against his thigh slapping the hand away almost causing the boy to fall over by moving his hand as he continued teasing him nipping his way up to his balls and the base of his dripping cock.

Roxas fisted his hand in the unruly soaking red locks moaning as his head thrashed back into the shower spray again. His other hand flipped the wet blonde hair out of his face before returning to Axel's shoulder for support. Roxas was tryng to buck his hips into Axel as he took the tip of his erect member in his mouth his tongue sliding in the tip teasingly. The only problem with that was he was to weak from all the pleasure coarsing through him, and well Axel had a pretty good grip on his hips since it was the only thing keeping him from falling over.

Axel could tell the younger boy was struggling and that was just the way he liked it. He teased him a bit longer until he couldn't take it any longer. The warm young body infron t of him panting thrashing for more. he knew he was being cruel, but even he had a limit you could only play with someone for long before you wanted to just ravish them and well he needed to deal with the boy before he could help Roxas to deal with his own painfully hard erection. He took the boy in hi mouth deep throating him, which he actually happened to be pretty good at. It was one of his many talents, but that wasn't any concern at the moment his only concern was the blonde that he was actually starting to have trouble holding up even though he was so little. He sucked harder and moved faster wanting to use a hand to help out his mouth, but his hands were busy at the moment so he went at it as best he could.

Roxas felt a burning heat in his stomach it was such a pleasurable discomfort, but had no idea what was going on, considering he could only remeber the last 24 hoursor so of his existance. "Axel..." he called out loudly sounding alarmed not know what he should expect. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." well he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but Axel sure was and gods did he want it. Then it came the white hot pleasure coarsing through Roxas as he filled Axels mouth.

Axel swallowed it all, or almost all a little seeped out of the corner of his mouth and licked it off staring straight up at the panting Roxas... His Roxas. He could feel the boy had collapsed completely into his supporting arms, and stood up careful to keep the boy from falling. He picked him up still soaked, he'd deal with his own problem in a minute right now he needed to get the boy out of the warm shower, the hot mist radiating through the small tub and the baracade the shower curtain provided was probably why he was feeling weaker than he would have expected, but then again, maybe it was Roxas's first time, Axel hadn't thought to ask.

Roxas wrapped his arms around his soon to be lovers neck nuzzling into the crook of his neck sighing contently. The air was a lot thinner than the musty steam ridden air of the bathroom and he could feel himself perking up rather quickly against Axel's wet toned chest. It was cold, really cold compared to the intense heat he'd just exprianced. Roxas whimpered cuddleing closer to him as best he could.

Axel kissed Roxas's cheek though it was a funny angle before he reached his bed and laid him out on the sheets before crawling in bed with him, it was pretty cold out there even for him after the heat they'd both just felt. His erection was straining poking Roxas in the side as he pulled the boy closer.

Roxas looked at him biting his lip apologetically for feeling so spent after the fun they had in the shower his eyes still half lidded with lust, but Axel didn't mind, obviously, he would have just as much fun in bed as he would have in the shower, and anything to make his pretty blonde boy more comfortable was perfect with him. He pulled the boy in for a sweet kiss that surprisingly Roxas deepened tracing his tongue along Axel's lip longing for more passion.

Axel gasped a little surprised at the bold move letting the blonde explore his mouth for a brief moment before his tongue joined in the battle for dominance. Axel's talented mouth had Roxas's tongue submitting to him with in a matter of seconds, but Roxas hadn't given up in the slightest.

Roxas may haven given up on his mouth, but he'd just have to find another way to make the other teen moan and writhe for him. he ran his fingernails lightly down the other boys bare chest lightly, causing him to squirm. Why it felt so nice to have someone else reacting in such a positive way it was hard to say, but it was nice. In fact it was nice it hard Roxas hard again with the first light frustrated growl that escaped Axel as his hand ghosted over his erection. roxas rather like that reaction, and continued to tease him letting his fingers trace his inner thigh lightly. It was mean, but hey he deserved after what he put him through in the shower..

Axel growled he didn't like being the one being toyed with.. He flipped the blonde over on his back pinning his hands above his head. "I advise you not to do that or I'm going to fuck you into this matress right now..." Axel said smirking evily. Roxas looked up smirking back but he didn't pull off the whole evil thing to well and Axel's smirk turned into a real smile. "I guess it doesn't matter though, because being a fuckin' adorable as you are I'm going to have to before to long here."

Roxas blushed brightly at his bluntness his mouth slightly agape.

Axel growled still holding the boy's hands above his head but shifted so he was holding both wrists in one hand as he nipped at the boys earlobe "Seee. There you go again, lookin so innocent.. If you keep giving me looks like that I can't be held responsible for my actions" he hissed in a lust filled whisper.

Roxas whimpered only blushing brighter. He didn't think he'd mind what ever the other boy had in mind he just wanted him so bad. "Axel..." he whinned thrashing under him wanting to wrap his arms around the warm body above him. It was to much to not be able to use his hands at a time like this.

"Hmmm?" Axel asked still kissing the boys neck knowing full well what he was whinning about.

"I... I need.. I need you.. Soo bad!" Roxas whimpered still whispring thrashing up against the body on top of him. Axel couldn't take much more of this he had to get to get this over with before he came without ever getting to claim Roxas.. Speaking of claiming Roxas, he could spare a few more minutes.

"You need me?" He asked suductivly smirking against Roxas's collarbone. Roxas moaned nodding weakly. "You want to be mine?" he asked breathing hard against Roxas's soft skin. He recieved another low moan and a nodd. Axel smirked again pulling away slightly "I want to hear you say it!" he cooed in Roxas's ear his toungue ghosting over the shell playfully.

"I want.. to be.. yours... completely.. please?..." Roxas pleaded in a barely audiable tone, but Axel heard it and that was all he needed he bit and sucked on Roxas's collarbone licking and then kissing the newly bruised skin, he wanted everyone to see Roxas was taken.. He reached over with his free hand still holding the squirming boys wrists in one hand and grabbed a bottle out of the nightstand.

"Roxas?" he asked sucking on the boy's ear lobe softly as he coated his finger with the lube. Roxas gave a moan that sounded like a cue to continue so he did. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked in a husky deep whisper as he rubbed Roxas's entrance with the tip of a lubed finger wait for a response before he'd continue.

Roxas wasn't really sure since he didn't remember anything, but it all felt entirely new and he liked to think he'd remember something like this it was to..great.. He shook his hea no with a low "Nuhuh" that sounded more like a moan than an answer, but Axel knew what he was trying to say with out even seeing him shake his head.. It's funny how lover's always know what he other one is saying even when no one else understands.

Axel like that answer the boy really would be his and his alone. The keyblade wielder... 'My keyblade wielder' Axel thought possessively before letting a finger slide into Roxas who inturned tightened up. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but this pain, this wasn't it. He cletched his eyes closed with a long strangled whimper. Axel started to move the finger in and out and Roxas decided it wasn't so bad he was thrashing under Axel's touches all over again. Axel thought that would be a good time to insert another finger.

Roxas mewed as the other boy started scissoring the fingers stretching him out. It sent odd burst of pleasure through his body. then the finger's hit something and Roxas saw fireworks. it felt so..so "Gooood" Roxas panted.

Axel smiled hitting that spot inside of him a few more times recieving thankful moans from the blonde as he let go of his hands allowing him to grasp onto his lover agian and he did. his hands explored the red heads back ran through his hair up and down his arms everywhere, until they finally stoppedon his shoulders as he repositioned himself behind the blonde coating his shaft in the lube.

Roxas let Axel move his legs so they were wrapped around his waist. He figure the guy seemed to know what he was doing so he had complete faith in him. Axel decided not to tell him it would hurt a litle, or a lot, He was so relaxed he didn't want him to tense upon him. He slowly slipped inside the blonde recieve stranggled moans of pain tinged with pleasure. His eyes shot closed and a stray tear ran down his cheek. Axel licked the tear away and Roxas smiled a pain ridded smile.

"Relax.. I promise, it'll get better.." he whispered in his ear allowing the blonde time to readjust to him. Roxas wasn't very good with the whole patience thing. He just wanted to get to the..better, besides it wasn't so bad. He forced himself to relax completely before bucking aganst Axel impatiently.

Axel wasn't one to deny a request like that so he quickly pulled out of the blonde almost completely before slamming back into him. he kept changing angles watching the younger boys face for some sign he had found the right spot.

"AAAhhxxl" Roxas screamed out incoherntly obviously going for his lovers name, but it didn't come out how he would have planned. Axel liked the sound whether it was his name or not. He just wanted to keep him screaming. The blonde was thrashing under him his wet hair sticking to his forehead and his clentched tightly closed as he tried to keep his mouth shut.

Axel didn't like that plan he started pumping into the boy harder he want to hear him scream. He got his wish in fact once he got Roxas started the blonde couldn't shut up. It was likely everyone in the castle could hear the incoherent one syllable screams of the newest memeber of the organization. Axel couldn't take it any longer. At some point he had reached down pumping Roxas's arousal in time with his thrusting, and he could tell the blonde was close.. he was close too, he could feel the heat pooling inside of him. How he had managed to last that long was beyond his comprehension at the moment since he was on the ede before the even got to this step.

Roxas came in his hand thrashing violently and screaming Axel's name this time pretty clearly. Feeling Roxas's tightening passage and hearing his name on the boys lips in such a passionate tone was enough to make Axel spill his seed coating the boys insides as he thrust in and out a few more times riding out the orgasm. Axel rolled off of Roxas laying next to him. Roxas shivered at the loss of body heat and Axel pulled him closer wiping his wet hair off his face before kissing his forehead. Roxas fell asleep cuddling into Axel.

Axel looked over at the clock. he was late again, He was supposed to be at that meeting with Xemnas almost an hour ago, but the fun he had was worth it. He got up wrapping the blankets around Roxas tucking him in tight to be sure he'd be warm before planting a sweet kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom to clean up again. He was going to get in a lot of trouble for this, but as long as Roxas was okay it'd be worth it. he never cared much about anyone but himself, but today, something changed, not just because of the sex.. He had plenty of sex.. There was something different about the blue eyed cutie sleeping in his bed. He hated to leave him alone, there was something so.. so good about him, how did the kid end up on this side? Axel was dressed now and headed out to go to his meeting with Xemnas, but much to his dismay the man was there standing in the door way looking at 'his' Roxas very disturbingly with a raised eyebrow. This couldn't be good...

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I know there are a ton of errors because I lost my spellchecked version and am to lazy to spell check this one, the first 3 chapters all have lots of errors luckily the other 5 don't, I'll post them all slowly depending on if I get a lot of reviews or if I get in trouble for posting this...So this is supposed to be over, but I might continue it even though it was just going to be smut.. I think I can't write without some kind of plot it drives me nuts.. that's why this ended up like so it's pointless, but not. y'know? Anyways **Review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

I love everybody who reviewed and since everyone seems to think it shouldn't be over it isn't! On with Chapter II, you guys are going to be surprised... Once again, I'm thinking there will be plenty of smut... Sorry for anyone who is offended by this, I'm still not sure what I'm going to write so don't kill me if something really bad happens I tend to be really sappy with a little angst or really angsty, with a little sap. This looks like it will likely be really angsty, but I could be wrong. At this point you're guess is as good as mine... I guess you're reviews really matter a lot to me so I'll let you decide... Let's take a vote.. In a review reply to me happy or sad?

I have upto chapter 6, every day.. Or every 5 reviews whichever comes first I'll put up a new chapter, 7 should be done soon too...

REVIEW ME!

Chapter II: I Only Want You To _Touch_ Me!

"What is it Xemnas?" Axel asked trying to pretend it was normal to have someone who wasn't him sleeping in his bed who was at least half naked since Roxas's bare chest was exposed. Roxas felt eyes on him and started to stir uncomfortably in his sleep. The unpeaceful look only made Xemnas smirk before turning to face Axel.

"You were supposed to be at the meeting quite sometime ago so, I was obviously upset when you still hadn't showed. I was just heading down here to give you a serious talking to when I heard something.. rather odd.." Xemnas said looking at Axel as if to say he obviously knew what had been going on. He walked over to the bed and Axel involunitarily tensed up when he wiped Roxas's hair out of his eyes before turning back to Axel.

Xemnas never really freaked Axel out all that much despite him being quite a sadistic nut job. He always respected him because he knew the other man was crazy, but he never actually feared him until he saw him touching Roxas. Until that moment the creepy leader of the organization never had anything that could be held over Axel except his life and he didn't think that was much to loose, but Roxas was something that the red head knew he didn't want to live without. Just the thought of Xemnas touching him made him cringe. Axel stared at him a little dumbfounded that he'd heard what they'd been doing and knew this whole situation was going to end badly.

"Something... odd?" he asked swallowing hard.

"Very..." Xemnas said nodding obviously amused sensing fear in Axel's voice. He sat down on the bed next to the sleeping blonde and letting his hand rest on Roxas's shoulder as he looked down at the exhausted boy. "Sounded like little Roxas was enjoying himself though..." he smirked looking up at Axel thinking about the blonde screaming his name instead of Axel's.

Axel wanted to run over and smack Xemnas's hand off 'his' Roxas and gather him up in his arms like a possessive mother, but he knew that would only make the situation worse. So calmly he walked over leaning against the wall by the bed. He smirked at Roxas pulling away from Xemnas, apparently even in his sleep the boy must have thought he was creepy, but this just pissed Xemnas off and he tightened his grip on Roxas shoulder causeing him to quit moving with a whimper even though he still hadn't woke up. Axel wanted to speak up telling him to get the fuck off but continued to cringe silently.

Xemnas pulled the sleeping blonde's head into his lap knowing it would piss Axel off and because he wanted to hold him the boy just looked so corruptable and peaceful. He needed to change that. Xemnas was still slightly disappointed though, because he had planned for the keyblade wielder to be his little play toy, from now on he would be sure no one else touched his little prize, not even Axel, He found the kid after all, besides it was his organization.

Axel's heart would have been breaking if he had a heart, but since he didn't what was with the pain in his chest? "So.. Xemnas, what did you want to talk about in this meeting anyways.. I guess we should get down to your study and talk it all out right?" he asked hoping that would get him out of the room and he would leave Roxas to get some sleep without his creepy ass touching him. Axel could tell by the look on Roxas's face he was no longer sleeping half as peacefully as he had been before.

Xemnas smirked still highly amused by the other's reaction. "Oh why bother, it's nothing little Roxas couldn't hear so why should we disturb him?" he asked stroking the younger teen's hair as he started to squirm away slightly. "Have a seat!" he said as if this wasn't Axel's room or anything.

Axel wanted to punch him. If he was so worried about disturbing him why had he started bothering the boy in the first place. He decided to bite his tongue once again and took a seat in the chair Roxas had been sitting in playing video games in the night before. "Alright what is it?" he asked obviously highly unamused as he watched his Roxas trying to get away.

"I have a mission for you..." he said looking down at the blonde trying to comfort him into being still, but his cold hands didn't do a very good job. He hadn't had a mission for Axel until he found out about this little problem, but now he was going to send him off anywhere just to keep him away from the boy. "It might be a long one..." he said frowning at Roxas as he gave an involuntary shiver.

"Who's coming with me, or will I have to do it alone?" Axel asked his chest feeling heavy all of the sudden seeing the apparent fear radiating from the sleeping Roxas. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair trying to distract himself from the need to burn Xemnas to the ground.

Xemnas ignored the younger males obvious hatred for what he was doing, it only made it that much more fun. He looked up at him sighing "It'll just be you, it might have taken two people, but I'm sure you can handle it alone right?" he asked stroking Roxas's cheek making him shake again. Normally, he never would have let someone go on this mission alone, but Axel needed to be punished for taking his little ones innocence.

"I'm sure..." Axel said obviously seeing he was being punished. He glared over at Xemnas who was no longer looking at him, feeling rather pissed off about the whole situation. "When? Where?" he asked a little anxious hoping he'd at least get a chance to say good bye to the blonde before he got ushered out on his mission.

"In Hollow Bastian.. Now.." he said ushering him to get ready to leave. Axel looked at him like he was nuts. He didn't want to leave yet... He walked over by Xemnas obviously looking disappointed as he reached out to touch Roxas's cheek. "You should probably go..." Xemnas spat before he could touch the boy obviously meaning something bad would happen if he didn't.

Axel sighed pulling his hand away rolling his eyes. "Tell Blondie I said bye..." he said turning around still wanting to punch the older man in the face. What right did the old nut job have to tell him when he could or couldn't not touch 'his' Roxas. He growled walking out the door not grabbing anything, he'd be god damned if he was actually going to stay away very long with creepy all over Roxas.

Xemnas smirked looking at the door as it closed waiting until he was pretty sure Axel was gone, not that he would have cared if he saw him or not. It only would have amused him more. He picked Roxas upstill covered in the blanket wrapping the blonde's arms around his neck and carried him out of the room and down the hall. He smirked seeing Axel was still was in the hallway. Xemnas waved to him as he watched him walk through the portal obviously pissed as it closed behind him. Xemnas was chuckling as he made his way down the hallway with the still sleeping blonde in his arms.

"Hmmm...?" Roxas asked questioningly as he blinked his eyes open realizing he was moving his head was draped against a familiar cloak and he assumed it was Axel so he decided to just pretend to be asleep still and wait to find out where they were going.

"You awake?" Xemnas asked opening the door to his room after hearing Roxas say something. He walked in the room laying him down on the bed.

Roxas was silent and not moving as his grip on what was apparently not Axel went very limp. He wanted to let go and run back to the other teen, but the grip on him was to tight so he waited silently to see what was going on. Then he found himself laying down on the bed and swallowing hard as he looked up at Xemnas scared out of his mind before looking around the room that was very undecorated and just as creepy as his had been the night before. "Xemnas?" he asked shakily as the older man sat down on the bed next to him forcing himself to try and smile seeing his little Roxas was kinda worried.

"Don't look so scared Roxas!" Xemnas said in a playful yet very commanding tone. This obviously only freaked him out more. Xemnas glared looking away trying not scare him, but it was pissing him off. He wanted Roxas to be happy with him, not that he wouldn't have Roxas with him if he wasn't happy.

Roxas swallowed hard looking up at him scared sitting up crosslegged on the bed. "I'm sorry..." he said shyly sighing trying to pretend he wasn't scared as Xemnas put an arm around him rubbing his shoulder.

"Aww.. Don't be sorry.. " he said pulling the blonde closer to his side, and feeling Roxas tense up. This wasn't going according to plan. "You have no reason to worry. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you..." it was true if you considered it. Aside from wanting Roxas, he needed him and his keyblade if he ever wanted to achieve his ultimate goal.

Roxas felt a little better hearing that, but was still really freaked out. Somehow he managed to not seem so scared though and it made Xemnas happy so at least he wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of a mad man for not listening. Then he made his biggest mistake.. "Where's... Axel?" he asked kind of shyly really honestly wondering what had become of him since last time he checked they had been cuddling, but maybe that was a dream.. It couldn't have been, because other wise there would be no explanation as to why he was naked under the blanket wrapped around his waist. Thinking about this he turned ten different shades of red.

Xemnas growled looking over at Roxas as if to say he shouldn't ask about him before he could compose himself. Roxas got the hint and tensed up again making Xemnas feel bad. "He's on a mission, he might be... gone for awhile..." Xemnas spat shrugging trying to seem calm.

Roxas was obviously disappointed and way to freaked out to sleep, but maybe if he fell asleep he wouldn't have to deal with this guy any longer. He forced a yawn laying his head on Xemnas's shoulder. "Xemnas..." he asked shyly swallowing hard. "I'm tired!" he whined closing his eyes. "I should go to bed..." he said moving to stand up, but Xemnas just tightened his grib sround his shoulder causing Roxas to tense up.

"Sleepy little Roxas.." he sighed messing up the spikey blonde hair. "Why don't you just stay the night here tonight?" he asked not really needing to ask since he wasn't giving Roxas a choice. "Come on, Lay down.." he said pushing him down on the bed almost forcefully.

Roxas pouted but did as he was 'asked' "I guess one nap couldn't hurt right.." he mumbled more to himself than Xemnas. He crawled under the blankets knowing he didn't have a choice, hoping that Axel wouldn't get mad at him for this.. It wasn't his idea... He nuzzled into the bed closing his eyes pretending it was Axel's room and that was Axel's weight shifting on the other side of the bed coming closer to him. He felt strong arms wrap around him and closed his eyes tighter trying not to cry.. This was supposed to be Axel not Xemnas. He didn't nuzzle into Xemnas, it just didn't feel right, and that kind of pissed the other man off.

Soon after Xemnas thought Roxas was fast asleep and had spent a few hours watching him, very close to ravishing him right there, but he wanted Roxas to want it, and he'd give him a few more chances to go through with what he wanted willingly before he decided to take it by force. He was pretty pissed at Axel by this time and decided to go check in on what he was doing. He got out of bed and called a portal, heading off to Hollow Bastian to cause a little trouble for Axel.

As soon as he disappeared through the portal a cloaked figure that had been standing on the balcony this whole time watching the scene unfold was actually pretty content with it's outcome. The figure stepped up to the sliding glass door knocking lightly.

Roxas, since he hadn't been sleeping, jumped a little rolling over facing the large door. After Xemnas left he actually let the tears that had been pooling in his eyes fall and was quickly trying to hide the fact he'd been crying before standing up wrapped up in a blanket and walking over to the door unlocking it and letting whoever it was in. "I...I'm sorry, but Xemnas just left... Feel free to-" Roxas was abruptly cut off by a pair of familiar lips on his own. He pushed the figure's hood back smiling bright cocking his head up at Axel.

Axel frowned wiping a stray tear off of Roxas's cheek. "I don't want to wait for that jerk off!" He said smirking.. "I'd rather be alone with you.. Besides I have the feeling Xemnas might kill me if he knew I was here like this.. He doesn't like the idea of me touching you." Axel said shrugging before pulling the blonde in for a tight hug. "He didn't try to pull anything did he?"

Roxas shook his head 'no' very scared as he hid his chest in Axels. "He's so creepy though, and this room is so.. white..." he pouted hiding his face in Axel's chest. "I want to go back to your room!" he whined before pulling back looking him in the eye.

"Then go.. I'll go distract Xemnas since I'm sure he went to find me.. You go to my room and if he bitches tell him that you were lonely and the white rooms creep you out.. It's true right?" he asked messing up his hair, it felt better when Axel did it than when Xemnas did it.

"Thanks..." Roxas said feeling better.. "I hope you don't get in to much trouble over me.. " he said sincerely as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter.

"I don't mind.. At least I have someone to get in trouble for besides myself.." Axel smirked with a wink and a shrug before he leaned in kissing the blonde again then pulling up a portal.. "I don't think he'll do anything to bad, but he's pretty nuts, Look out for yourself Blondie.. I'll come check in on you later tonight alright. Have a nice nap cutie.." he said actually smiling and shaking his head. Roxas really didn't belong here. He shouldn't be mixed up with this organization business.

"Alright... You better come back though.. Everyone else scares me!" he whined...

"Aww, I'll be back, but just in case Demyx isn't so bad... He's probably nicer than me really.." he said frowning knowing the younger teen wasn't kidding in the slightest. "He should be in room 9 or if he isn't in he's probably in room 6 with Zexion, but I probably wouldn't walk in there without knocking..." he warned shuddering thinking about the last time he walked in that room without knocking and walked in only to find them both in the middle of something very private...

"I'll keep that in mind!" he said leaning up and kissing him again. "Axel.. I'll see you later..." he said watching the other boy walk through the portal.

"See ya..." he said being cool as usual as he disappeared through the portal and it closed behind him.

Roxas sighed pulling the blanket around him tighter and walking out into the hallway making his way down the long corridor past the other 11 rooms.

"Hmmm... Xemnas has a new pet then?" a teen with short silver hair and long side swept bngs that covered one eye said leaning against the door to room 6 looking like he was waiting for someone. He had obviously seen him walk out of room one and was only to quick to guess he had nothing on under that blanket.

"I'm not a pet!" Roxas spat viciously pouting at the taller boy. Only recieving a smirk from him.

"Oh really...? Then exactly how do you explain your clothing choice or should I say lack of clothing choice." he snorted looking down trying not to laugh at the blonde who was to cute and little to be yelling at him like that.

"It certainitly wasn't from Xemnas... That's for sure.." Roxas shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Then who was it from?" he asked suspiciously looking the blonde over surprised.

"Mmmmmm.. I don't know if I should tell you, but me and Axel..." Roxas started blushing and looked down at the grond.

"Axel?" the teen spat surprised "Come on.. I need to hear about this. Zexion and Demyx had been trying for quite sometime to get him to join in on their fun, and were getting no where, but here comes this kid and he probably didn't even have to try. Zexion put an arm around Roxas walking him down the hallway to room 13 and ushering him inside.

Roxas grabbed his cloak and a pair of clean boxers and pants and went in the bathroom to get dressed. He came out full clothed and Zexion grabbed his arm pulling himout of the room, he was still creeped out by the white walls himself so he had no desire to sit in Roxas's bedroom, he just figured the boy wouldn't want to come to his room naked.

Roxas followed him to where ever he was being drug off to looking at Axel's door sadly as thy walked by. He pulled him into room 6 shutting the door rather quickly behind him as he ushered Roxas to sit on a huge bean bag chair in the corner as he sat down behind him.

Zexion's room was most likely decorated by him, but then remodeled by somebody, judging by how hard the guy seemed and how his room was actually decorated. He had black carpet and a black desk in the corner with a corkboard holding a giant collage of pictures of him and some guy with dirty blonde hair and a sitar, the collage was decorated sparatically with hearts. Castle Oblivion may have been creepy, but at least most it's residents could see that it wasn't cool to keep things so white.

Roxas wondered who the guy in all the pictures around the room was. It must be that Demyx guy Axel was talking about. For a couple of guys with no hearts it looked like at least one of them if not both were in love. Roxas let himself slump down in the beanbag chair looking over at Zexion who was staring at him questioningly.

"So... You and Axel huh?" Zexion asked smirking as he made the younger teen blush. "It's alright.. Roxas, that's your name right? Why were you in Xemnas's room though, if you like Axel?" he asked a little confused by the whole ordeal.

"I...uh...I don't know!" he covered his face to hide the blush. this guy was to forward. Roxas didn't know how to deal with it. He hadn't even proccessed all this information himself, how was he supposed to explain it.

Zexion laughed reaching out patting Roxas on the head. "Aww Roxas.. You're kind of adorable... I bet Axel likes to make you blush.. I know I love to make Demyx blush, but it's a little harder with him than it is with you. I'm happy for Axel, I've been telling that guy for quite sometime he needed to get laid..." Zexion leaned back amused.

Roxas didn't like the sound of that, that wasn't all he was to Axel, just sex? I guess since they said Nobodies didn't have hearts what else could Roxas expect, but he was starting to like being around Axel a lot more than he should if it was only about sex. "You.. You don't think that's all it was to him do you?" Roxas asked almost looking scared.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean it like that.. I'm sure it wasn't just a quick fuck if that's what you're worried about, Me and Demyx have been trying for quite sometime to get him to come join in with us. He's not into that sort of thing though. He said it wasn't worth it without a heart... Which makes me wonder why he changed his mind..." he said raisng an eyebrow at Roxas, there was something weird about this situation, he'd have to ask Axel later.

"Oh... good!" Roxas said feeling like a weight had been lifteed off his chest, what that weight was, it was hard to say, but he still felt better hearing that.

"Hmmm. While were on the subject... Was that you screaming earlier?" Zexion asked looking through his bangs ready to burst out laughing when he saw Roxas's face start turning red. He knew that was a yes.. "Shoot, I told Demyx he'd be good in bed..." Zexion said shaking his head kind of disappointed as Demyx walked in the room.

"Who exactly did you tell me would be good in bed, you tell me that about everyone.." Demyx beamed teasingly as he sat in Zexion's lap wrapping his arms around his neck. "Why's the new kid in here?" he asked almost jealously in Zexion's ear.

"Axel... The kid was just telling me about sleeping with him." Zexion said looking at Demyx smiling before turn to look at Roxas.

"I was not!" Roxas said blushing brighter still as he hid his face in his hands.

"Aww. Zex... Don't be mean!" Demyx cooed before turning back to the blushing blonde "Look at the kid blushing like that.. It's cute!" he beamed before leaning in to whisper into Zexion's ear. "Did.. he really uh... ya know with Axel?" Demyx asked as he felt his own cheeks tinging pink looking over at the boy trying not to think about the two of them together like that.

Zexion just nodded smiling at the two boys before shaking his head. "Man you guys, quit being so embarrassed it's not like you're five.. It's just sex!" Zexion spat almost laughing. After seeing the horrified looks on both boy's faces he started cracking up hiding his face in Demyx's shoulder. "You two kill me!" he said running his fingers through dirty blonde hair.

"I'm going to kill you.. If you don't shut your mouth.." Demyx cooed smirking at his would be boyfriend.

Roxas shook his head as Zexion pulled Demyx in for a kiss to silence him. "I'm going to let you guys have your fun and head off to Axel's room, I'm supposed to meet him there later..." Roxas asid trailing off as he stood up thinking the other two weren't going to notice him.

"Aww.. You could stay...?" Demyx asked looking up at him playfully while Zexion gave him a playful smirk, but Roxas just blushed and shook his head no.. "I better just get going!" he said walking rather quickly out the door and down the hallway. The other two boys didn't give it another thought and went on with their business.

Roxas opened the door to Axel's room feeling very relieved as he walked over and crawled into the big bed nuzzling into Axel's side of the bed closing his eyes. He wasn't tired anymore, but it was nice to be in Axel's room. Zexion's room wasn't creepy, or anything, but Axel's room just felt a lot more like home.

Axel spent most of the afternoon avoiding Xemnas while still being sure he was there, trying to tire him out so he wouldn't come freak Roxas out when he got home. Xemnas was right though, this mission was going to take a few days to really finish and that just pissed him off more. He couldn't leave Roxas alone with him that long.

Xemnas was getting frustrated none of his traps were working and was almost ready to give up when Axel noticed and let himself get caught and attacked a little by something or another, luckily it wasn't bad. He wouldn't have cared if it was though if it meant it'd keep Xemnas distracted and out of the pretty blondes way.

It was late, really late when Xemnas finally gave up and went home. Axel followed him anxiously back to the castle once agin watching him from the balcony to be sure he wasn't going to go scream at Roxas, but honestly the man didn't seem to mind much he was gone. Apparently he wasn't dumb enough to think he would have sat in that room for that long.

Axel watched as he crawled into bed and assumingly fell asleep then went back though the portal walking through into his bedroom this time. He walked out of a Portal in the middle of the room, but recieved nothing from Roxas. He looked around wondering where he was. Then he smiled seeing him Laying in the bed hugging a pillow fully clothed. He looked so peaceful.

Axel walked over sitting on the bed infront of Roxas reaching out and shaking him lightly sighing deciding he shouldn't wake him up, he was to peaceful. He kicked off his boots and other uncomfortable clothes crawling in the bed in just his boxers.

Roxas felt the bed moving and rubbed his eye rolling over to see what was going on. He smiled a sleepy smile seeing it was Axel noting he looked ready to go to sleep... "You were just going to go to bed and not wake me up?" Roxas pouted sliding closer to Axel.

"You looked so peaceful..." Axel replied moving closer to Sora pulling him for a quick kiss. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Roxas continued to pout. "You should always wake me up! I'd be really sad if I missed you!" he beamed wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel smiled pulling Roxas in for another kiss before responding. "I'll keep that in mind next time..." Axel said stroking Roxas's cheek finally getting him to smile that adorable bright smile. Axel looked at him a little questioningly before unzipping Roxas's cloak. and pushing it off onto the floor.

Roxas obviously didn't mind since he helped Axel push the thing off him and to the ground as he kicked his socks off. "Axel...?" Roxas asked looking over at him seriously.

"Hmmm?" Axel asked rolling the blonde over and pinning him.

Roxas smiled looking up at him blushing. "I don't want anyone else like I want you Axel..." he said sadly all of the sudden. "I don't want.. I don't Xemnas or anyone else to_ touch _me like you do..."he said the word touch with a hint of disgust.

Axel looked at Roxas smiling down at him closing his eyes swallowing hard. "I don't want anyone else to touch you either Rox.. You're mine, and I've never been any good at shareing.." he said smirking as he leaned down kissing him as his hand trailed over his chest lightly.

Roxas blushed feeling like a toy stuck in the middle of two little boys fight for who got to play with him. He pulled Axel closer not knowing what to say to that but knowing he was glad Axel wasn't good at shareing. "You promise you won't get bored of me...?" He asked as his fingers intertwined with Axel's hair.

"Nope!" Axel said with a smug look on his face as he reached between them undoing Roxas's tight pants and somehow managed to get them off and discarded on the floor with the forgotten cloak. "I don't think I could ever get bored of you.." He smirked leaning down kissing down Roxas's chest happy to see the boy squirming under him.

Axel was just about to take one of Roxas cute little nipples in his mouth when he heard a knock at the door and jumped about five feet off the bed. "Shit.. Roxas.. I'm not supposed to be here, go answer the door..." Axel said rolling off the blondeand walking over to the closet getting inside.

Roxas looked at him swallowing hard as the closet door closed. He picked up his cloak zipping it up kicking the pants under the bed. Then he walked over opening the door only a crack to see who it was. He froze seeing it was his favorite organiztion member. "Oh Hi Xemnas..." he said rubbing his eyes rying to look like he'd been sleeping and he woke him up. Maybe then he'd let him go back to bed without bothering him, but that didn't seem likely.

Axel watched from the closet as Roxas still only left the door partially open, but hearing it was Xemnas really pissed him off, what did that guy want with 'his' Roxas. Xemnas pushed his way in the door frowning at Roxas. Axel could tell little blondie over there was freaked out and it only made him want to walk out of that closet and punch him.

"Why'd you leave... I told you Axel wouldn't be back, why are you in here?" Xemnas asked in a way that sounded like he might bite Roxas's head off. He was pissed Roxas shouldn't be in 'this' room of all places.

"I was lonely and your room scares me..." Roxas said looking up at Xemnas obviously more than a little scared by the tone in his voice.

"Scares you? How?" Xemnas asked not really believing him as he took a step towards Roxas. Roxas steped back trying to keep the space between them, which only made Xemnas take another step towards him. They continued like this until Roxas was backed into the closet door.

Axel was very close to slamming that door open and burning the old creep to the ground. What was he trying to pull scaring Roxas like this? Roxas whimpered looking up at Xemnas almost shaking and somehow Axel managed to keep himself from growling since Xemnas was close enough he would have heard him.

"It's just so.. blindingly white... I don't like my room either.. It's to white too, and I cant sleep without curtains..." Roxas said mumbling looking down at Xemnas's boots shyly trying to think of any excuse as to why Xemnas shouldn't make him come back to that room with him.

"Oh.. Little Roxas, afraid of light are we... I think there's plently more to fear in the darkness, but, if you're scared we'll have to do something to fix the problem right?" Xemnas asked walking evn closer to Roxas as he lifted his chin so he would look at him. "Tomorrow we'll deal with you're room, but tonight... I guess I could let you sleep here.. When we finish your room, I'm going to have to sleep over though alright?" he asked very close to Roxas's face before he closed the distance between them stealing a kiss from him then dropping his hand and letting go of him, and walking off out the door. "Sleep well little Roxas..." Xemnas said as he closed the door behind him. He knew it'd be safe to leave Roxas there, there was no way Axel would be back from that mission before he could wake the blonde up in the morning.

Axel growled as the door closed slamming the closet door open as a now crying Roxas hid his face in his chest. "FU...I'm sorry Roxas..." he said sadly abruptly stopping himself from cussing knowing the younger teen was already upset. he wrapped his arms around the blonde stroking the back of his head. "I should have done something..." Axel said wanting to punch himself for watching that happen and not stopping Xemnas, but he knew coming out of that closet only would have made things worse for everyone involved.

"It's.. not... your fault Axel, you couldn't have done anything.." he said looking up at him smiling wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. He sniffled turning around wrapping Axel's arms around his waist as he led him back to the bed.

Axel still felt like a dick for not doing anything and wanted to storm off and slit Xemnas's throat, but he didn't, Roxas seemed so forgiving. Axel nuzzled into the back of the shorter blonde's head closing his eyes as he unzipped the cloak and pushed it to the floor before crawling into the bed taking Roxas with him. He hoped Xemnas wouldn't do anything to ruin 'his' Roxas's sweet and forgiving nature, but he knew sooner or later even if Xemnas didn't do anything someone would. He knew if Roxas stayed here he would change and that kind of killed him inside.

Roxas nuzzled into Axel pulling the blankets up over them. "Axel..." he asked almost crying again... "You don't... hate me... for.. ya know.. kissing Xemnas..." he asked looking up at Axel very pathetically.

"Fuck no Roxas, I could never hate you least of all for that, it's not like you asked for it, or even really kissed him back, no matter what Xemnas does Rox.. I'll never hate you..." Axel spat very close to storming down that hallway to Xemnas's room after seeing the look on Roxas's face.

"Good, because.. I really, really, really, like you..." Roxas cooed nuzzling back into the red head's chest closing his eyes and smiling again at least a little smile.

Axel smirked he was glad Roxas liked him, or 'really, really, really' liked him. "I'm glad Rox.. 'cause I really, really, really, like you too.." he said trying hard not to laugh. Roxas made him so happy even without trying, what was with this kid. That smile of his was contagious.

Axel closed his eyes pulling Roxas closer as he wrapped his arms around him tighter. He sighed rubbing the soft skin of the boys back until he felt Roxas's breath even out and knew he was sleeping. Then and only then did he let himself drift off a little. He knew he couldn't stay all night, but a little nap couldn't hurt right?

Alright end of Chapter 2 I'm not sure what's going to happen next, so should Xemnas catch them together.. Is Xemnas going to force Roxas into something he really doesn't want to do? I don't know review and tell me what you want.. I'm taking suggestions don't forget to tell me what to do, and the more reviews the faster chapter 3 will come out!


	3. Chapter 3

Updating finally, this chapter is really odd blame my exaggerated emo-ness . I'm so dramatic sometimes, I guess it's still good though! Don't forget to review or tell me your ideas since I'm going at this kind of blind, but I think I'm just going to make it up and then start it at the beginning of the game and then maybe do the whole thing if I'm not lazy...

Before I go on with Chapter 3 I'd like to thank everyone for their input...

Another Starlit Angel- I really really like your idea and if I hadn't already wrote this up to chapter 6 I'd use it, since theres already noncon in it, I think maybe I will use that whole, if you don't do it I'll kill Axel thing, since Xemnas isn't exactly done with Roxas... T-T

Yuna Asakura- I'm glad you like it, I love AxelxRoxas too! I actually love DemxZexy too! That's why secretly I have two different organization fics...

love-will-never-die- Thank you! For the review and for updating that story! Xemnas does eventually force himself on Roxas.. I think it's chapter 5 I cried when I wrote it xD

Sora Keyblader- I love you... I already have a couple stalkers... Why not one more x3 I love being loved pssst.. Chapter 7 will be up soon on AFF...

Chapter 3: Damn Xemnas

Axel woke up at some point during the middle of the night, or so he thought.. It was dark and since it was always night in the world that never was it was hard to say what time it was.. He sighed kissing the top of Roxas's head looking around the room. "Good luck Rox.." he whispered really not wanting to leave him alone, but he knew he needed to get back to his mission before he caused more trouble for Roxas. He slowly crawled out of the younger teens grasp kissing him on the forehead before frowning seeing him trying to snuggle back into the body that was no longer there. Damn Xemnas... Axel smiled at the sleeping blonde shaking his head before calling up a portal and heading through it to go finish what he was supposed to be doing.

Roxas woke up in the morning moving over to snuggle into Axel, but found nothing. He opened his eyes rolling over on his back feeling rather disappointed. He sat up bored out of his mind since he was wide awake after sleeping away over half of the day before. He sat on the corner of the bed holding his knees looking around the room at Axel's stuff, before he sighed thinking about what Xemnas had said, he was going to wake him up this morning, but he couldn't decide if it's be better to be awake or pretend to be asleep. He decided getting up and dressing would be the best idea. Gathering up his clothes he walked over and jumped in the shower humming and getting clean. The blonde showered rather quickly having no desire for Xemnas to walk in while he was in there. He got out of the shower and pulled on his boxers and pants looking in the mirror fixing his hair waiting to get the coat on until he was done.

Roxas screamed hugging his chest as he looked up seeing Xemnas behind him in the mirror. Xemnas gave a light chuckle.. Not exactly the reaction he was going for, but oh well."Ahh, Roxas... the look on your face was priceless..."

"You scared me!" Roxas said panting, the freaking guy almost gave him a heart attack. He held his chest swallowing hard still not turning to face Xemnas, but looking him in the eye of his reflection.

"You sure scare easy little one.." Xemnas said raising an eyebrow walking closer to him wrapping his arms around the blonde's bare abdomen. Roxas tensed up and Xemnas wanted to yell at him, but he didn't he just tightened his hold on him letting his hands explore a little as he nipped at his neck. He wanted Roxas to try to enjoy it, because either way pretty soon he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter and the blonde was going to be his one way or the other.

Roxas moved to pull away but with the grip Xemnas had on him he wasn't going anywhere. Looking up at the reflection in the mirror, he wanted to throw up.. That wasn't supposed to Xemnas behind him... "Xe..Xemnas... I thought we were going to.. work on my room, and make it less creepy...?" he asked nervously looking down at the counter not wanting to face what was going on especially if he had to watch it in a mirror.

"That's right, " he said nipping at Roxas's jawbone sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. "lets go get to work then.." he said before looking down and noticing the purple mark on Roxas's collarbone. He glared at it accidentally digging his nails into Roxas's soft skin leaving angry marks and receiving a whimper from the boy.. "Sorry Pet.." he said rubbing the marks and leaning in biting Roxas's neck rather hard making him squirm. Despite the smaller boy's protests he sucked and bit harder leaving a huge angry mark. He wanted Axel and everyone else to know exactly who Roxas belonged to.

When Xemnas pulled away Roxas's hand immediately went to his neck and held the now very sore flesh lightly before wiping the tears of pain that had started forming away. He examined it in the mirror and tried to ignore the smug look on Xemnas's face as he kissed across his shoulder blade. "Can we go now?" he asked obviously talking back a little more than Xemnas was willing to let him since he bit him hard on his shoulder before pulling up glaring in the mirror at Roxas as if to make a point.

Xemnas was starting to get fed up with Roxas's unresponsive behavior and he sure as hell wasn't going to have him thinking he could back talk to him. Even though he almost felt bad seeing how scared Roxas was as he stood there holding his shoulder, maybe he really wasn't trying to back talk him.. Either way.. Maybe now he'd quit being such a baby.. Xemnas rolled his eyes grabbing the coat off the counter and slipping it over Roxas's shoulders and zipping it up for him even though they both knew Roxas could do it himself. It helped him feel in control.

Roxas sniffed putting on a blank face thinking maybe if Xemnas didn't think he was affected by him, maybe he'd leave him alone. Keeping a blank expression is harder than you'd think though especially when someone's hellbent on making sure you feel something.. Happiness.. Fear.. something, it didn't matter seeing that Roxas could feel, gave Xemnas hope and if all he could get out of the boy was pain or fear.. He'd take it.

Xemnas snaked his arm around Roxas's back leading him out of the bathroom and then through the bedroom and down the hall in silence. Somehow, Roxas managed to stay expressionless. This pissed Xemnas off more and he was glaring as they walked down the hallway. He pulled Roxas closer to him a little harshly, but Roxas still did nothing, he just stared ahead like he was walking along on his own.

Two cloaked figures stood in the hallway talking and looked up when they saw an Angry Xemnas walking down the hall with his arm around the newest member of the organization. Demyx dropped his hood frowning at what he saw.. "Looks like Roxas is in trouble for something..." he said furrowing his brow.

"I think your right..." Zexion said dropping his hood as well,"Maybe we should go help him out?"he asked cocking his head at his lover before looking back at Xemnas and Roxas as they turned into Roxas's room.

"If you want to be in trouble too.." Demyx said shaking his head like Zexion was crazy for even suggesting that.. "We could go get Axel though, and let him get in trouble since he never seems to care if he's in trouble." Demyx said watching them walk by kind of feeling bad.."I wonder what Roxas did?" he asked Zexion kind of oblivious to the fact that Xemnas was being very affectionate if Roxas was in that kind of trouble.

"Come on..." Zexion said rolling his eyes at his brunette lovers naive way of seeing things. "Let's just go find Axel, I think he's supposed to be in Hollow Bastian." he said calling up a portal and motioning Demyx through before following him.

---------------

Axel had actually managed to almost finish his mission he was supposed to be gathering information and keeping the Hollow Bastian swarming with heartless and lesser nobodies to keep the people busy. He ran into a little trouble when he actually had to face one of the towns people, and got beaten up pretty badly, but things seemed to be under control despite his beaten appearance he'd actually won the battle so there was no one around to face him. He was looking through his bag for some kind of potion, bu finding nothing. he leaned against a rock and closed his eyes sighing. At least now he could probably go back to the castle once he got his strength back. He heard a couple of familiar voices having what sounded like a serious conversation, they were looking for someone. Axel pulled up his hood and stood up holding onto a rock to keep his balance. "Hey Dem, is that you?" he asked one of the hooded figures.

"Hey we found you!" a cheery voice rang out from under his hood before flipping it back and walking over to him. "You should come back to the castle.." he said a little less cheerful.

"I would, but uh.. I'm a little..." he didn't want to admit it, but he knew he couldn't make it back without there help and this was Demyx not one of the more jerk off members. "tired.." he said leaning further on the rock.

Demyx smiled and threw a potion at him shaking his head. "All you had to do was ask.." he said grabbing Axel by the arm "Now you're really gonna want to come with us. I think Roxas is getting in trouble for something.."

Axel froze for a minute before he went to say something only to be interrupted by Zexion.. "Not in trouble for something... Just in trouble.. Let's go.." he said pulling up a portal and walking through it, when they walked through they found themselves in Axel's room."I better go, where is he.. In Xemnas's room?" he asked looking down disgusted. "No they went into Roxas's room..." someone answered, Axel wasn't really sure which one it was, he was to busy worrying. He didn't take time to answer them he just walked out of the room and down the hallway. Hearing someone scream he ran a little faster down the hallway, when he stopped at the door he heard laughing, loud laughing and it made his stomach turn. He slammed the door open "Roxas!" he yelled before looking down seeing Roxas pinned to the floor and Xemnas holding a paintbrush inches from his face. They were both laughing...

Roxas froze hearing Axel's voice.. He swallowed hard looking up at him. "Axel? Your back!" he chimed taking Xemnas's momentarily shocked state as a chance to squirm out from under him. "Were painting my room!" he said leaning against a wall that was freshly painted before realizing what he just did.

Axel laughed, the boy didn't seem to be in trouble to him. Stupid Demyx and Zexion getting him all worked up for nothing. He shook his head messing up the blonde's now blue coated spiky hair. He wiped a smudge of paint off of Roxas's nose before smiling and turning to Xemnas who was also covered in paint. "Do you guys need any help?" he asked still not wanting to leave Roxas alone with Xemnas

Before Xemnas could spit a venomous 'HELL NO!' Roxas answered for them both. "Of course we do!" he beamed walking over and grabbing a paintbrush and handing it to Axel. Xemnas was pissed not only was he covered in paint, but the boy was actually having fun with him before Axel had to walk in and ruin it. "Ya know, I'm going to go shower.. Why don't you guys finish up this painting?" he said through gritted teeth. Xemnas didn't want to leave them alone, but well he was covered in paint and knew he'd do something to scare Roxas if he stayed. On his way to the door he made sure to bump Axel into a wet wall.

Axel growled as the door slammed closed behind Xemnas.. "Having fun without me?" Axel pouted pinning the blonde up against the paint covered wall.

Roxas laughed shaking his head getting more paint in his hair not that he cared. "Not really, Xemnas was being a jerk so I dumped the paint on him... Then he was going to get me back! At least he thought I was trying to be friendly or something and didn't, like... kill me..." he said sighing before leaning up and kissing Axel on the nose. "I missed you! You were already gone when I woke up!" he whined wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

"I missed you too.. Even though we were only apart for a few hours.." Axel answered sarcastically before thinking about what Roxas had said before that..."He let you get away with that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Roxas nodded. "Come to think of it, he wouldn't even let me paint the walls!" Axel complained pressing his body closer to Roxas.. "Maybe he really does like you..." he said nipping at the blonde's ear getting a little paint in his mouth, but he didn't care.

"I don't like him..." Roxas whined tilting his head for Axel. "I like you..." he beamed running his fingers through Axel's hair.

"Aww." he said smiling against the blonde's neck. "I like you too.." he said nipping at his neck moving his hands down to unzip Roxas's coat, but Roxas stopped him. Axel pulled his head away from his neck frowning at him questioningly.

Roxas wanted to let Axel take off his coat he wanted Axel to have his way with him right there on the paint covered wall, however, he did not want Axel to see the marks that Xemnas had left on him in the bathroom earlier that morning. "I'm sorry.." he said shyly looking down at the ground... "We should, paint?" he said a little unsure of himself trying to smile when he looked back up at Axel.

Axel frowned harder, what had Roxas being so weird? What ever it was he knew it had something to do with that jerk Xemnas.. "Rox... I'm sorry, you don't have to apologize.. I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to!" he cooed kissing the boy's forehead. "We probably should paint though, so we don't get yelled at if Xemnas comes back and were not done.." he said doing his best to smile even though he was disappointed.

Roxas smiled and nodded as he lightly let his hands drop from around Axel's neck and moved so he wasn't pinned against the wall. He picked his paintbrush up off the floor and silently went back painting.

Axel picked up his disregarded paintbrush and went to work fixing the wall where he'd had Roxas pinned against it. He shook his head feeling like an asshole for making Roxas feel bad. It was a good thing Roxas was a little worked up though, because right on cue, the door swung open really fast and a very annoyed looking Xemnas walked in. He looked the two boys over and smirked, they really were just painting. Good, maybe Axel got the idea after that last mission. A mission he assumed could not possibly really be over, but since Axel was behaving himself right now he wouldn't push the issue until he needed a reason to get rid of him.

Roxas looked over at Xemnas and waved the paint brush noticing he was already in clean clothes and no longer had a speck of paint on him.."You got clean to start painting with us again?" he asked suspiciously before looking over at Axel grateful he hadn't let that go any further.

"No.. " Xemnas spat shaking his head. He was glaring at Roxas but not in a mean way, maybe Roxas was starting to open up to him.. Or at least that was what he thought. It was either that or the kid got really brave really fast. "I just came to tell you something came up.. I hope you won't mind, but I'm going to have to let you and Axel finish this up by yourself. I'll be back later tonight to see how it turned out...Sorry about this Pet.." he said looking down at the ground thankful they put down plastic because otherwise the carpet would have been ruined.

He gave Axel a look that said 'touch him and die' and then walked over to Roxas kissing him straight on the lips. This time Roxas did nothing, he'd figured it was best to give no reaction. Xemnas didn't notice the lack of reaction as much as noticed the lack of a negative reaction so he was happy. He walked out of the room with a content smirk on his face.

Axel tried to ignore what he'd just seen and heard 'Pet?' He turned back to the wall painting with a bitter scowl on his face. He knew Roxas hadn't wanted the kiss but it still killed him to see it, and that fuck stick Xemnas knew it so he was all the more pissed about it.

Roxas smiled when he saw Xemnas shut the door then he went to walk over to Axel but seeing the look on his face the blonde thought he was mad at him.. "I'm sorry Axel..." he said in a pouty whisper as he went back to painting thinking the other boy wouldn't hear him.

Axel heard him and felt like a jerk again, he hadn't meant for Roxas to see him pissed like that.. He walked over putting his arms around Roxas's waist pulling him close and in turn getting paint all over the front of his coat but he didn't care he just wanted to show Roxas he wasn't mad at him. Roxas jumped slightly feeling arms around him and Axel loosened his grip a little "Roxas..." he said in a tone that said he was sorry.

Roxas felt better knowing it was Axel and not the creepy leader of the organization. "Axel?" Receiving a "Hmm?" from the redhead he went on."I didn't want t-" he was silenced by a finger on his mouth.

"Don't worry Rox, I know you didn't.." Axel said pulling him close again with a sigh. "I know you wouldn't choose to do anything with Xemnas because you wanted to, you like me, not him I believe you! You don't have to explain yourself every time. I like you and you like me that's all that matters! Got it memorized!"

Roxas smiled tilting his head back and kissing the underside of Axel's jawbone. "I got it..." he chimed nipping at his jawline and turning around so he was facing Axel. Swallowing hard he reached up and taking a hold of Axel's zipper silently telling him it would be okay if he wanted to take off his jacket now.

Axel smiled and shook his head slightly, he wasn't one to say no to the boy he liked so he reached his hand up taking a hold of Roxas's hand and helping pull down the zipper before shrugging the coat off his shoulders. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned forward nuzzling into Axel's bare chest before he could give him a chance to unzip his coat. He was still kind of afraid Axel was going to be mad at him or not like him anymore.

Axel frowned knowing there was obviously something wrong still, but decided not to push the issue he kissed the paint covered top of Roxas's head luckily it was mostly dry by this point not that he would have cared if it wasn't. he reached his hand between them putting it under Roxas's chin and tilting it up so he could kiss him.

Roxas closed his eyes as he felt Axel's lips capturing his own and gave a light sigh. He didn't even notice Axel's hand reaching down and unzipping his coat. He didn't notice until he felt the coat being pushed of his shoulders and down to the ground. So much for trying to hid it because it was to late now and there was no turning back. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck pulling him closer giving a light moan as their bare chests touched .

Axel took the moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Roxas's mouth for a little exploration. His hands slipped down cupping Roxas's butt through his pants as he lifted him up a little pushing him back against the wall.

Roxas moaned a little louder this time wrapping his legs around Axel's waist ignoring the cold paint on his bare back. He pulled away panting, letting his head fall on Axel's shoulder kissing and nipping at his neck lightly between breaths.

Axel shifted his grip on Roxas so he had a better hold on him as he cocked his head giving Roxas better access to his neck. He looked down at Roxas's shoulder through half lidded eyes and then frowned. Did he do that to Roxas? His eyes opened a little wider as he examined the huge mark. He couldn't remember for the life of him biting Roxas 'that' hard. He kissed the mark frowning "Roxas..." he apologized kissing it again.

Roxas froze feeling Axel's lips on the sore mark left by Xemnas He closed his eyes expecting Axel to yell or be upset or do something, but it never came. He sounded sorry, but Roxas didn't want him to be sorry. It wasn't his fault after all. "Axel, it's okay.. It's not like you did it..." he said sucking lightly on Axel's neck.

Axel froze trying figure what the hell he was talking about, if he didn't do it who did. Then it all clicked and he felt like leaving not because he didn't want Roxas anymore, but because he wanted to go fry Xemnas's cocky ass, what made him think it was okay to 'touch' his Roxas let alone leave such a painful mark on him. "Does it hurt?" he asked swallowing hard shifting Roxas weight so he was holding him with one arm. He gently ran his finger over the mark frowning.

"It's not to bad.." Roxas said wincing showing it really was 'to bad'. Roxas continued his nipping kisses along Axel's neck glad he wasn't mad at him for the marks..

"Is that all..." Axel asked swallowing hard trying to find the nerve to finish the question. "Is that all he did to you?" he asked turning and looking into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas felt really scared all of the sudden maybe Axel wasn't okay with it after all? He nodded looking down at Axel's shoulder. "That and.." he said tilting his head letting Axel see the other bruise on the other side. "That.."

Axel's 'heart' sank and he wrapped his arms better around Roxas carrying him over to the bed the one thing in the room not covered in paint.

Roxas tightened his grip around Axel's neck and shifted his legs so he was holding on tighter. He looked over at Axel questioningly, but received no answer he only felt himself being set down on the bed still lying down. He looked up at Axel still trying to find some sort of answer as to why he was moving them. Was he mad or something?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Axel asked crawling in bed so he was straddling Roxas. Roxas nodded so he decided to believe him even though he didn't think he'd be okay if the roles between him and Roxas would have been switched today. He leaned in kissing Roxas's neck then trailing nipping kisses down his chest.

Roxas closed his eyes squirming under Axel's lips. "Axel..." he whimpered his lovers name looking down at him through half lidded eyes. He knew Axel wasn't mad at him, he couldn't be mad and this gentle at the same time.

Axel smiled against Roxas's chest, he liked the way his name sounded coming from Roxas, sure plenty of people had said his name before, but very few in this kind of situation and none of them sounded as sweet as Roxas. He closed his eyes not caring about Xemnas or anyone else. He just wanted to make Roxas happy. He took one of his cute little nipples in his mouth swirling it around with his tongue and nibbling on it lightly before kissing his way over and doing the same to the other nipple.

Roxas was whimpering lightly he knew Xemnas would be pissed if they got caught so he bit his lip trying to keep his volume down. He let his hands wander into Axel's hair toying with it trying to distract himself from the need to call out loud.

Axel was amused with the fact that even though Roxas wasn't being quite as vocal as last time he was obviously having trouble keeping himself quiet. Axel sighed nipping his way further down the boys soft skin. Then he stopped crossing his arms over the blonde's abdomen and resting his head on them looking up at Roxas.

Roxas frowned opening his eyes looking down to see what in the world made him stop. His blue eyes looked deeply into Axel's green ones and they both smiled, really smiled. "Axel.." Roxas cooed running his fingers through red hair. "Kiss me?" he asked awkwardly smiling down at Axel shyly.

Axel sighed at the blonde's request, remembering the boy was still pretty new to this. Silently he crawled up so he was face to face with Roxas silently answering his question as he closed the gap between them pressing his lips to his lovers softly.

Roxas closed his eyes feeling Axel's lips on his it was perfect this is how a kiss should feel, not forced not the way Xemnas's kiss felt. Axel was the only person Roxas ever wanted to be with anyway. Axel pulled away from the kiss and Roxas leaned up claiming his lips again he didn't want Axel to stop, why ever he was stopping.

Axel smiled into the kiss that was what he wanted he wanted Roxas to kiss him back he wanted to know that the blonde wanted to be with him as bad as he did. Even though in all actuality he already knew.. It's just always good to get a little reassurance every now and again. He traced Roxas's bottom lip for entrance to his warm mouth and Roxas gladly gave it him opening his mouth for the redhead's questing tongue. This time he played with his tongue a little shyly but still kissing back pretty hastily.

Roxas pulled away panting slightly and looked up at Axel who was breathing rather heavy too. He wondered slightly if a kiss was always so intense and so breath taking, had he had any experience he would have known it wasn't that normal, but experience or no he knew what he and Axel had was special. Axel was special... "Axel... I lo-" he abruptly cut himself off nuzzling into Axel's shoulder, what was he going to say, he couldn't love could he, everyone kept telling him he didn't have a heart so, he must not be able to.

Axel knew what his blonde lover was going to say before he cut himself off, and he knew why he didn't say it, but if they didn't have hearts and couldn't be in love why was his 'heart' racing after hearing Roxas say that? He shook it off as wishf.ul thinking and nuzzled into Roxas knowing he better stop before he took this to far. He knew he loved Roxas, whether he had a heart or not. He could remember what love was and this was it. He should know he'd been in love before he lost his heart. He closed his eyes not wanting to remember anything but Roxas. "Roxas.. I'm going to finish painting why don't you go get cleaned up?" Smirking Axel sat up crawling off of a now pouting Roxas.

Roxas did as he was told walking over to the bathroom turning around in the door frame watching as Axel really went to finish up the final touches on the room and fix the spots they'd screwed up with their little romp against the fresh paint. Seeing Axel wasn't kidding about getting clean he walked in turning on the shower pouting. He undressed and climbed in the shower letting the warm water run over him as he tried to figure out why in the world Axel stopped so randomly. He rubbed himself to start getting the paint off and looked down noticing he was still really hard. He frowned reaching down to deal with it himself. he moaned slightly touching himself while he thought about the redhead in the other room doing it for him.

Axel finished up the painting in no time at all really then went to the shower to go get clean with Roxas and maybe tie up some loose ends. Walking into the bathroom he smirked hearing light moaning coming from behind the shower curtain. he almost climbed in to help the boy out but decided to give him a few minutes alone. He hoisted himself up and sat on the sink counter leaning against the mirror looking over at the shower with a smug look on his face.

"Aaaxel.." came a slight whimper from the blonde boy in the shower who was completely oblivious to the fact that the other boy was actually in the bathroom.

Axel frowned jumping up off the counter and walking over to the shower. He couldn't just make Roxas pretend when he was right there to help him. Silently he undressed letting his clothes fall in a pile in front of the shower before he opened the shower curtain a little seeing Roxas's was doing exactly what he already knew he was doing. The blonde's eyes were closed and his cheeks were kind of flush.

Roxas whimpered a little more stroking himself a little faster. He was close, but it just wasn't the same trying to get off on his own. He jumped back gasping as his eyes shot open wide when he felt a hand on his own. He almost fell over in relief when he saw it was just Axel. "Holy Hell, What in the world are you trying to do Axel, give me a heart attack?" he spat letting his head fall down and his grip loosen. That's when he remembered exactly what he'd been doing when the red-head interrupted him. He closed his eyes tight blushing rather profoundly "I.. um..." he shook his head not really knowing what to say.

Axel laughed leaning in as he lifted up his chin and kissed him. "No need to explain.. I know it was kind of cruel for me to send you off without finishing what I started, but... You tasted like paint..." He said looking up feeling kind of ridiculous for caring, but paint is a gross taste... "Speaking of tasting like paint, You're still kind of covered in it..." he smiled grabbing the washcloth Roxas had forgotten about and wrapping his arms around him rubbing his back to get it clean.

Roxas laughed a little deciding that was a decent reason to leave him hanging so he'd forgive him this time. He nuzzled into Axel's chest letting him turn them around so Roxas's back was in the shower spray. Roxas nipped at Axel's chest wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. "You're such a helpful guy ya know cleaning the paint off me like this.." he whispered into Axel's chest barely audible over the shower spray.

Axel smirked leaning over being sure Roxas had all the paint off his back before reaching for a bottle of shampoo and squirting it in Roxas's hair all the while keeping one arm around the blonde's waist holding him tight up against him. "You need to learn how to act around wet paint..." Axel said playfully as he washed Roxas's hair with one hand. He finished washing his hair, but being in that he only used one hand and wasn't really worried about only most of the paint came out. there were still random specks of blue, he decided to ignore it for now.

"Oh yeah, cause I slammed myself into a wall covered in it.." Roxas said smugly looking up Axel shaking his head.

"Let's not worry about details.." Axel chimed messing up Roxas's wet hair "I'm just saying, it looks like you took a bath in it.."

Roxas laughed shaking his head. "You're covered in it too!" he pouted still smiling.

"Yeah, but only because you were all over me... Besides, I'm pretty clean, only my clothes are covered in it, I avoided the more paint covered parts of your body." Axel said smugly nipping at the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Oh right.. _I_ was all over _you_.. " Roxas smirked tilting his head giving Axel better access to his neck.

Axel made a mental not not to leave any visible marks on Roxas's upper body or the poor kid would probably just get more painful marks from the boss man. He smirked kissing the already tender marks the boy had before leaning up kissing his lips.

Roxas inhaled sharply feeling Axel's lips on the sensitive marks then began to was the little bit of paint on Axel's arms off before leaning back to get off the small specks that had spattered on his chest at some point.

Once most of the paint was off of Roxas and Axel decided he tasted good again with a few tests licking and nipping his way down his chest and nibbling on his ears a bit. Axel leaned over and turned off the shower before turning back to a disappointed Roxas. He chuckled a little shaking his head at the adorable pout on his face. "Aww, Don't worry Blondie, I'm not done with you just yet, I won't leave you again.." he said leaning in capturing the boys lips in another burning kiss.

At some point during the kiss Roxas found his legs wrapped around Axel's waist and his arms around his neck.. again. Then he realized they were moving again, but the kiss still hadn't been broken, so he decided to ignore the moving for the time being. He felt himself being set down on something cold, very cold.. He gasped into the kiss as he felt his back leaning against something cold to. He pulled back from the kiss panting looking over to see he was sitting on the bathroom counter leaning up against the mirror. He smiled at Axel leaning in kissing his neck playfully licking a trail to his jawline where he nipped along it a bit. "The bathroom counter?" he asked playfully through a slight sigh.

Axel smirked and tilted his head up letting the blonde has his fun with his neck and such. "I've made a resolution to fuck you senseless on every imaginable surface in this stupid castle.. Yep, I decided that'd be much more fulfilling than any stupid mission..." Axel chuckled half kidding but really he was serious.

"Axel!" Roxas spat shaking his head slightly, before deciding Axel was right, it had to be more fun than any mission. "I think I could deal with that..." he said his voice coated with lust. Biting his lip, he leaned back against the fogged mirror and closing his eyes.

"I'm glad.." Axel chimed leaning in claiming his lips again, but this time only briefly. Moving on rather hastily kissing his way down the boys chest sucking rather hard next to the base of the boys shaft, sure that would be safe place to leave a much more enjoyable mark on Roxas so even if only the two of them knew about it Roxas was his, and always would be.

Roxas moaned squirming under the other boy feeling the hard sucking knowing that would leave a mark, but it felt pretty freaking good so he could deal with any marks left behind by Axel's warm mouth. "Gah, Fuck!" Roxas spat bucking his hips suddenly when in one swift movement Axel was no longer sucking below his shaft and had somehow ended up deep throating him.

Axel chuckled light with the blonde's member still in his mouth he swirled his tongue around sucking a little before he started moving his head up and down. His hand ran up Roxas's chest tweaking one of his nipples before moving onto the other.

Roxas pretty much melted right then he was already close before Axel ever came in the bathroom, so by this point he was ready to explode if he didn't get some release. Feeling Axel's teeth gently scrape against the sensitive underside of his shaft he cried out for the first time actually letting it slip. "Aaaaxel!" at some point during the involuntary screaming of his lovers name he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he came into Axel's awaiting mouth.

Axel swallowed it shaking his head, Roxas was no good at this being sneaky thing, but oh well, he didn't care about getting caught as long as Xemnas punished him and not Roxas. He was to busy being amused by Roxas to notice the the little trail of cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Axel may not have noticed, but Roxas looking down at him through half lidded eyes sure did. He leaned forward licking it off his chin then kissing him on the lips pulling him up into a more standing position as he leaned back against the mirror again with his lips still attached to Axel's.

Axel was more than happy to follow his lover's silent request moving up with him pressing his bare chest close to Roxas's. When Roxas let out a quiet moan against Axel's lips, he took the chance to let his tongue do a little more adventuring in the blondes mouth. As he continued to invade the younger teens mouth he let his hand slide up and down his inner thigh.

Roxas broke the kiss nuzzling into Axel's shoulder panting softly playing with his lovers red hair softly. "Axel?" he asked softly licking the outer shell of Axel's ear lightly before nibbling on his earlobe. ".. Ma.. Make me yours?" he asked rather meekly as he sucked lightly on Axel's neck leaving a small purple mark

"Gladly..." Axel cooed. He didn't have to be asked twice he cocked his head continuing to let the blond leave little marks along his collarbone. He smirked seeing a bottle of lotion conveniently sitting next to them on the counter. he picked it up without Roxas even noticing and went about squirting it on three of his fingers. very swiftly he slipped his hand down between the other boy's legs gently teasing his entrance before slipping a finger in.

Roxas closed his eyes tight a little surprised by the sudden feeling of Axel's finger inside of him. He sucked hard on Axel's collarbone his little mark turning into a much larger mark.

The sudden sensation of Roxas's warm mouth sucking so hard on his shoulder hard Axel a little more eager and he stuck another finger in trying to prepare the blonde a little quicker. He scissored his fingers a little pressing in and out searching for that spot that would have Roxas melting into his arms. Then he found it, or judging by Roxas's sharp intake of breath and his sudden biting of Axel's shoulder he'd found it. Now it was Axel's turn to involuntarily cry out feeling Roxas's teeth lightly sinking into him, it didn't hurt in fact it was the first time in only god knows how long someone had Axel crying out before any real sexual stimulation. With that he stuck in his third finger slowly, getting a lot more eager all of the sudden.

Roxas made a mental note to remember that Axel liked being bitten and went back to what he was doing sucking on Axel's neck trying to distract himself from the dull pain mixed in with the pleasure. He whimpered as he felt the loss of Axel's fingers and closed his eyes feeling Axel position himself at his entrance. He moaned lightly letting his head fall back on the mirror as he felt Axel slowly entering him. "Axel.." he whimpered biting his lip to keep quiet it still kind of hurt, but he knew it'd get better so relaxed as best he could until he felt his body adjusting to the feeling of being full. He reached down trying to grip onto the counter but it was slipper.

Axel saw his lover's dilemma and reached one hand taking a hold of Roxas's and lacing their fingers together to give him something to squeeze since he knew that's what he was looking for. He gave Roxas's hand a reassuring smile and leaned in kissing him on the forehead.

Roxas opened his eyes and smiled up at Axel giving him the okay to go ahead and keep going. He brought his hand up biting his knuckle as almost after he gave Axel the okay he started thrusting into him. He closed his eyes still biting on his knuckle as his grip on Axel's hand got a little tighter.

Axel smirked glad his little lover was enjoying himself. Seeing the look on the boy's face he shifted a little switching angles to be sure he'd hit that sweet spot with every thrust. He closed his eyes holding onto the blonde's hip tightly as he slammed into him a little quicker than before.

The quickened pace had Roxas's newly awakened arousal begging for release, but he was in position to do anything about it. As if Axel had a mental link with Roxas he pressed a little closer to Roxas's body, letting the friction from his body help Roxas out. Roxas moaned loudly into his knuckle biting down a little harder as he wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Roxas knew he wasn't going to last like this for long.

Axel threw his head back clenching his eyes closed and pounding harder into the blonde. He was almost done for, but he was willing himself to keep going somehow. His need for release was starting to get painful. Feeling Roxas spilling his seed all over both of their stomachs and the tightening that came along with it threw him over the edge and he came in his lover collapsing against him slightly as he caught his breath holding himself up with one hand on the mirror next to Roxas's head. He leaned in and kissed the boy on his lips slightly before pulling away still panting.

Roxas smiled after the kiss closing his eyes contently catching his breath. when he opened his eyes Axel's were still closed and he was breathing heavy a few inches from Roxas's face. Roxas sighed stroking Axel's cheek wishing the could stay like this, in this moment forever.

Axel opened his eyes slightly looking down at Roxas swallowing hard. How Roxas did it to him, he didn't know, but every time he saw the kid something just gave him butterflies. Especially when he saw him looking up at him so trustingly with so much passion in his beautiful blue eyes. "Was it worth the wait?" he asked closing his eyes again, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Roxas just nodded leaning up and kissing Axel on the lips before letting himself fall back against the mirror smiling letting his eyes fall closed again. "Very worth the wait.." he said sighing contently.

Axel smiled a real smile and leaned in kissing his lips again. He snaked his arms around the blonde's waist nuzzling into the nape of his neck planting a few chaste kisses where his lips had ended up. "Come on Rox, let's go to bed..." he whispered licking the boys neck then breathing on the newly moist spot sending a shiver down Roxas's spine.

Roxas nodded with a soft moan moving to sit up nuzzling into the top of Axel's head. "Can I still sleep in your room even though mines not creepy anymore?" he asked softly hoping Axel wouldn't tell him no.

Axel pulled away looking at Roxas like he was crazy for even asking that. He shook his head kissing him on the forehead.. "You can sleep in my room anytime you want I wish you never had to leave my room!" he said kissing his lips again.

Roxas smiled "Good!" he kissed Axel on the lips again. "..but what about Xemnas?" he asked suddenly looking nervous.

"Fuck Xemnas.." Axel spat shaking his head, "Tell him your room smells like paint and it makes you sick, you need to let it air out before you can sleep in it.." he said slyly before kissing Roxas's lips.

Roxas smiled wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, "He probably won't like that, but as long as your there I don't care if he gets mad at me.." he said kissing his lover on the lips for the millionth time that night.

Axel laughed, "Alright let me go get you clean clothes... I'll be right back.." he kissed Roxas again then walked off leaving the smiling blonde sitting on the counter. He came back completely dressed with clothes for the blonde in his hand.

Roxas gave him a puzzled look that had 'Did you just walk down the hall naked!' written all over it.

Axel laughed knowing exactly what the blonde had to be thinking. "Don't worry, I used a portal to get to my room... Just get your clothes on.." He said throwing the pile of clothes at the blonde shaking his head.

Roxas gave a relieved sigh and pulled the boxers on as he stood up and then the rest of his clothes putting on another cloak, it's a good thing they had more than one of these, because it's likely the paint wasn't coming off of the other one, and it wouldn't be very threatening to come after someone if you were covered in paint..

Axel smirked pulling the now clothed blonde close to him sucking on his earlobe lightly then moving in and claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. "Mmm, I think that should tide me over until we make it down the hall.." he said smirking as he pulled away from Roxas who was smiling and blushing slightly at the other's stupid comment. Axel messed up his hair and let go of him directing him out the door into his now clean.

"You picked up all the plastic and stuff?" Roxas beamed turning to Axel smiling looking around his room. It was much less creepy now, but he assumed that the white carpet would be ruined sooner or later since he was no good at taking care of his things.

"Of course I did! I told you I was finishing things up.." Axel said kissing the side of Roxas's head.. "Come on, let's go, I'm tired!" he whined even though he wasn't tired and really just wanted to cuddle with the blonde.

"Alright, Alright, I'm comin'" Roxas sighed following Axel out the door and down the hall.

"Hey Roxas.. Did you know you have paint in your hair?" came a smug voice from under the hood of some cloaked organization member.

"I do?" he asked a little surprised turning around to face whoever it was.

"A little, Why exactly?" the figure asked dropping his hood to reveal a man with feathery maroonish hair. "If you don't mind me asking." He added raising an eyebrow.

"Marluxia.. Don't bug Roxas..." Axel said sighing pulling the blonde along by his arm away from the older man.

"Hey..." Marluxia frowned walking off down the hall to try to find someone a little more willing to entertain him. He came across a very upset looking Saix walking down the hall with his hood down. "Saix.. What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head knowing he probably shouldn't pry.

"Xemnas won't play with me... Stupid fucking Roxas..."

Axel heard this and pulled Roxas in the room quickly before they would have to deal with the wrath of Saix.. One crazy person after yous bad enough.

Roxas pouted looking up at Axel "What did I do now?" he asked bowing his head in defeat.. "I don't even know who that guy is..." he pouted resting his head on Axel.

"Don't worry about it cutie, he's just a jerk off like Xemnas, and is obviously pissed because Xemnas wants you and doesn't want to 'play' with him anymore..."

"I think Xemnas should 'play' with him, because I don't want to! Besides I don't want anyone to hate me for having his attention, I wasn't looking for it when I got it."

"I know.. Come on.. Let's go to bed.." Axel said pulling Roxas over towards the bed and unzipping his coat even though he just got him dressed.

Roxas smiled shrugging the coat off as Axel removed his own coat then moved to take off his pants. The both crawled into bed in their boxers snuggling up together under the blankets for a bit. "Axel... I don't think I fit in here..." he said sighing into the red heads chest.

"I know you don't.. It's refreshing.. Don't worry about it, you don't want to fit in..." he said kissing the top of the boys head before stroking his back.

Roxas smiled into his chest nuzzling into him. "Good night Axel.." he cooed closing his eyes.

"Night Blondie.." he said kissing him on his head again laying there until he felt Roxas's breathing even out. "Hey Roxas?" he asked the half asleep blonde.

"Hmmm?" he asked muffled by Axel's chest.

"Don't ever change..." he said closing eyes and yawning.

Roxas was already asleep when Axel finished his sentence. Axel knew it and pulled the blonde up closer to him. letting himself drift off to sleep with his sleeping lover in his arms.

Review! Please did you like it? I like it, are there a ton of errors? I don't know, I like to type terribly I guess, Any idea what's gonna happen? Or any suggestions for what should happen..

WARNING! N/C in the next chapter I think... I'm not sure yet, but either the next chapter or chapter 5... I keep delaying it, but it's gonna happen.. I haven't decided what's gonna happen with Saix yet, but he's gonna do something, maybe help Roxas.. Maybe help Xemnas.. I don't know... Okay, well be sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm, so tell me why, I'm an idiot? I never noticed that Roxas was an anagram for Sora with an X in it I was always like, why in the world is his name Roxas? Same with Xemnas.. Why Xemnas? Because it's an anagram for Ansem with an x in it... that is so weird people were being way trickier than I thought, but I'm thinking I'll use something about it somewhere... -slaps self- I'm dumb...

Oh yeah, no one gave me this idea, but for some reason I was reading the script to Chain of memories and well it gave me a devious idea, so either in this chapter or the next I'm going to use that game, or Xemnas is going to use that game to keep Axel away, that's my explanation for why he's such dick bag in that game... Axel's cruel in there, I almost cried only because I beacme attached to the characters long before I knew what happened to them, but still...

Onto the reviewers!

Another Starlit Angel- That was a long review, but I love long reviews so it's bomb! I almost wrote a paint lemon since I have an obsession for that idea, but...I dunno. Non-con is well I can't spell, but nonconsentual.. so rape pretty much...

love-will-never-die- I'm kinda happy this made you blush.. I'm not sure why, but I am...

SOOO TELL ME WHY THIS HAS 72 REVIEWS on Adult fanfiction and 8 on here? This seems very backwards actually it's because I update to often, but still xD! Review people!

Chapter 4: Did I say speak?

Saix watched Axel pull Roxas into the bedroom and being the very loyal organization member he is he decided to make sure Xemnas knew what was going on. Sure their leader was out until sometime the next day, but as soon as he got back he was going to be sure Roxas would pay for try to take Xemnas then sleeping with Axel, 'What a caniving little whore..' Saix spat leaning against Axel's door to see if he could hear anything incriminating, but all he heard was a muffled conversation

"Night Blondie.." then a pause "Hey Roxas?"

"Hmmm?" came was the only muffled answer he could hear

"Don't ever change..." that sounded like Axel was very close to falling asleep.

Saix growled to himself shaking his head, 'What the hell?' yeah the more he thought about Roxas the madder the older man got, he wanted to walk in there and scream at him for trying to hurt Xemnas, Xemnas was his, not the stupid kids. "I fuckin' hate kids" Saix growled walking down the hall bumping into a cloaked figure that had another member of the organization pinned to a wall.

"Do you mind?" Zexion spat flipping his hood back without using his hands as he continued to hold Demyx to the wall. He tensed up a bit when Saix growled at him and shot him a look that said 'I'll kill you'. "Oh, I didn't know it was you Saix sorry!" he said trying to sound innocent before he leaned in kissing the still hooded Demyx.

"Yeah, sure, now why don't you two get a room before I have to see any more of your teenage hormones" Saix growled a bit walking off down the hallway shaking his head. 'Why did Xemnas let all these horny teenagers join the organization anyways.. None of them are really useful anyways... Except maybe Axel, but he obviously has no respect screwing around with the bosses new 'pet'..' He cringed thinking about Roxas as a pet and went into his room ignoring that Demyx and Zexion were still making out in the hallway.

Zexion watched Saix slam his door shut the shook his a bit. "I wonder what's got his panties in a twist?" he spat nuzzling into Demyx knocking his hood back but it didn't fall off because he was pinned to a wall.

Demyx laughed leaning forward letting the hood fall off completely. "Seems it's Roxas considering his 'Fuckin' Roxas' outburst from earlier." Demyx chimed doing an impression of Saix when he said 'Fuckin' Roxas.'

They both laughed a little, "I wonder what the hell the he did now, he doesn't have to try and he pisses people off, doesn't make sense either, the kid seems nice!" Demyx chimed before leaning in licking up the underside of Zexion's chin.

Zexion snickered a bit before leaning in kissing the top of Demyx's head. "Saix and Xemnas had a thing?" Zexion asked thinking about what had just happened. "That's..." he was about to cringe about how gross it was, but really neither of them were that bad looking or that much older than they were, it was just creepy to think about it. "Hey Dem?"

"Hmm?" Demyx asked nuzzling into his lover.

Zexion smiled nuzzling him back. "You want to spend the night in my room tonight?"

Demyx looked up at him and smiled a confused smile. "Don't I always stay the night in your room?"

Zexion shrugged scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know, but I want you to stay all night for once. So I can wake up with you in my arms the way you were when I fell asleep."

Demyx frowned sure that's what he wanted too, but "But.. I don't want to get in trouble! I'd really love to stay the night, all night.. you understand don't you?" he asked his trademark smile wiped off his lips completely.

"No, I'm sure it'll be okay, if it's just for tonight, Xemnas is gone and Saix, the one other person who'd say anything is busy hating Roxas and looking for ways to get him in trouble, come on please Dem? If you say no, I'm just going to have to stay the night in your room. Since in all actuality I'm number 6 right, if Saix can manipulate his power and he's number 7 I think I can have this one night right?"

"Fine, fine, but only because your bed's more comfortable anyways, and I guess you're right they're to busy to notice us and Roxas has been in Axel's room the last two nights hasn't he?"

"I'm pretty sure he's yet to actually sleep in his own room.." Zexion said shrugging. "Come on let's go to bed?" he suggested letting Demyx off of the wall and opening his door. He walked inside followed by his lover and sat on the bed only to have Demyx come up and straddle him. "You're so cute.." he chimed nuzzling into the brunette's cheek.

Demyx blushed a little, compliments always made him blush. He leaned in kissing Zexion on the lips and just like the first thousand kisses his heart started racing and he smiled into the kiss 'I know I have a heart, maybe not a whole one, but I obviously have one, or what the hell is beating so fast in my chest a lung? No, it's a heart, will anyone believe me? No, 'cause they're jerks, besides.. Without a heart I could love Zexion and I _know_ I love him..' Demyx's mind was reeling, but as soon as he felt his lover chewing on his bottom lip he was back in the moment and granted the boy access to his warm mouth.

Zexion was having his own inner dilemma, sure he was there when the first experiments had happened, in fact he was the first one they experimented on, that's what happens when you're the youngest.. So he should know better than anyone else he was not a complete being, but being with Demyx made him feel, not just different since when Demyx wasn't around the organization's number six was like all the other members of the organization, but when Demyx was around he felt everything, he felt the joys of being happy, the pains of being sad, and even the bitter pangs of jealousy, but most of all he felt love, he swore he did, sure he wouldn't say it because he was sure he was mad for even thinking such a thing, but he knew it was true and was starting to doubt Xemnas and the others.

Demyx slipped his hand between them reaching up and unzipping Zexion's jacket before pushing it off his shoulder's this snapped him out of his thoughts it didn't matter anyways as long he knew he was in love, that's what was important, even if they didn't say it they both knew the other felt the same. When your in love you always know, even if neither of you admit it.

Zexion returned the favor unzipping Demyx's jacket then slipping it off to the floor. After the pesky coats were removed he frowned a bit kicking his boots off since they were to big anyways. Then he went to work removing Demyx's which took a bit of hassle but soon the were rid of them. Zexion pulled Demyx back on the bed with him laying on their sides facing each other. Zexion kissed his lovers nose before smirking at him.

Demyx giggled a bit before undoing Zexion's pants and pushing them off the bed with his legs leaving him in a pair of blue boxers that matched his eyes and Demyx smiled those were his favorite of Zexion's boxers.

Zexion shook his head noticing the smile on the boys lips as he looked down at his boxers the ones he wore for him,knowing he was going to make him stay all night tonight, it was a special night to him, not that he was going to admit it. He reached over undoing Demyx's pants and pushing them off leaving him in just his boxers to, he bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Demyx was so cute in his bright green boxers with ridiculous bright yellow smiley faces on them, what a shame he was about to take them off.

Demyx blushed a bit before nuzzling into him. "Hey Ze?"

"What is it?" he asked cocking his head to the side petting Demyx's hair.

Demyx swallowed hard since he was about to ask something rather odd. "Do you think tonight we could just stay like this and not---" he cut himself off not wanting to think about what he was asking. "Maybe we could just stay like this?"

Zexion smiled a bit he didn't really want to do that anyways he just wanted Demyx to stay and they'd never really spent anytime together when they weren't screwing around. "Well, yeah.. I just like being with you Dem, it doesn't matter what we do.." he chimed pulling the other boy closer with a happy sigh.

Demyx closed his eyes smiling bright. "Zexion?"

"Hmm?" Zexion stroked Demyx's hair a bit more.

"I'm so comfy..Would you be mad if I fell asleep?"

"Nope, go for it, I'll wake you up in the morning. Night.." he was about to say sweet dreams but nobodies shouldn't be able to dream without a heart.

"Night..." Demyx sighed snuggling up closer to Zexion before closing eyes. Feeling Zexion's arms tighten around him he fell asleep rather quickly.

Zexion wasn't tired at all, but he was content to lay there holding Demyx until he was, he could hold his lover forever. Hearing Demyx's breathing even out and for once being able to hold the boy while he was sleeping he sighed happily smiling a real smile. "You have to know how much I love you.. Don't you? I don't know what I'd do with out you Dem, I think- No I know, you complete me, thanks for always being there..." He whispered more talking to himself as he kissed Demyx on the top of the head playing with his hair a bit.

Demyx smiled into Zexion's chest he wasn't really asleep yet when his lover had said that, but he'd pretend he was. Now, he knew it had to be true, he had a heart he was sure of it. To many emotions were running through him right now to even consider that he may be a heartless being. Some how he willed himself to sleep excited for the morning even though there was no reason to be.

Zexion closed his eyes feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted off his chest and fell asleep soon after he'd admitted what'd been bottled up for so long.

----------------

For once Roxas woke up exceptionally early on his own then nuzzled back into Axel, who was also already awake and had been for sometime. Roxas smiled into Axel's chest before placing a kiss where his lips were sitting.

Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head before slipping his hands around a bit. Roxas gave a slight giggle. 'Someones ticklish..' he though deviously before preceding to tickle the blonde until he was straddling him and Roxas was laying under him panting with a bright smile on his face.

"I don't think I've ever woken up this early and been this awake before.." Roxas beamed before propping himself up on his elbows.

"That's 'cause all you ever do is sleep." Axel chimed tickling him again so he'd fall back on the bed.

"Not true!" Roxas pouted a bit "I eat and complain a lot too!"

"You willingly admit to that?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I do.. It's the truth right?" Roxas beamed trying to tickle Axel.

"Unfortunately for you kid, I'm not ticklish.." Axel cooed kissing Roxas on the forehead.

"Weak!" Roxas spat pouting a little again.

"Hey Roxas, since your up.. You might want to get dressed so when Xemnas comes looking for you, you won't have to lie since I bet your a horrible liar."

"I guess you're right.." Roxas pouted a bit more standing up and reclothing himself in the clothes from last night since he wore them for a total of ten minutes. After he was dressed he sat on top of the blankets next to Axel who was still laying in bed 'cause he was to lazy to get, up.. As long as one of them was clothed right?

The door slammed open.

"I found you..." cooed a very familiar voice even though he sounded pissed, it was very obvious he was trying to hide it.

"Me?" Roxas asked turning back towards the door and a very pissed looking Xemnas.

"Yes you, why weren't you in your room, and.. isn't it very early for you to be up bugging Axel? He's still in bed.." Xemnas demanded walking closer to the boys.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I woke up awhile ago.. Couldn't sleep I guess.. Sorry if I made you worry..." Roxas said trying to stay out of trouble.

Xemnas shook his head at the scared look on Roxas's face, he liked it, he smirked a bit. "That's alright pet... Come on, let's let Axel sleep, I wanna talk to you."

Roxas looked down at Axel for some answer as to what he should do, but Axel just looked over at Xemnas not sure as to what he should do. "Hey no worries Xemnas, I was just getting up anyways.. Rox could stay here, really it's fine!"

"Axel, you should know I could care less about you sleeping, I just wanted to talk to Roxas..." Xemnas gave Axel a look that said 'Nice try.' before grabbing Roxas by the arm. "Come on little one, I have something very important to discuss with you.."

"Coming.."Roxas said blankly following Xemnas out of the room but was looking back at Axel obviously worried until the door slammed shut.

Axel smothered himself with a pillow screaming into about how much he hated Xemnas before pulling the pillow away and getting up to get dressed. He was going to have to keep an eye on that Xemnas.

Roxas allowed himself to be pulled almost painfully down the hallway without so much as a frown. "What did you want to discuss with me exactly?" he asked his voice sounding a bit nervous even if his face didn't show it.

"Be patient little Roxas, I'll tell you in a minute.. Some where more private.."

Roxas didn't like the sound of that and liked it even less when he got pushed into what looked like a library and the door was locked behind them. Roxas was still doing his best to keep his expression blank, but it was slowly slipping as he felt himself backed into a bookshelf. "S-So, what were you going to tell me?" he asked turning his head a bit so he wasn't staring into Xemnas's creepy eyes.

"I'll ask the questions, if you don't mind..." Xemnas said putting his hands on either side of Roxas's head. Roxas just nodded, it wasn't looking good for the blonde. "Saix told me you spent the night in Axel's room again, but I thought you were only sleeping in there because you were scared? You're room isn't scary anymore, so why were you in there?" he asked in a very freaky calm tone.

Roxas looked down at the ground trying to remember what he was supposed to say to that, but Xemnas really freaked him out. "M-my room, it was.. it smelt like paint and, it made me.. kinda, dizzy?" Roxas didn't sound very sure of himself and Xemnas wasn't buying it.

"Oh really? Then there's nothing going on between you and Axel?" Xemnas asked suspiciously leaning in closer to Roxas making him look him in the eye.

"N-no, there's nothing going on between us.. Were just friends, I swear.." Roxas's fear was written all over his face.

Xemnas slapped him across the face. "Don't lie to me..."

Roxas looked at him a bit shocked backing further into the book shelf to get away, his cheek was bright red so he brought his hand up, but it hurt to touch it. "I-I'm sorry.." Roxas looked down still holding his cheek.

"I forgive you Pet, however, I don't forgive Axel, and for this he's gonna be sorry.. I hope you won't mind, but I'm going to send Axel on a little mission very soon. He'll be in the castle, but no where near you...

Roxas closed his eyes feeling really bad all of the sudden, he didn't want Axel to get in trouble. "But-"

"Roxas.." Xemnas spat in a tone that commanded silence. He finally snapped, Roxas obviously didn't respond so well to friendliness, so he'd try another approach.

Roxas bowed his head all his tension disappearing, everything was disappearing he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "I'm sorry.. Can I go now?" Roxas asked still holding his red cheek.

"Sure, I'll come find you soon, why don't you be a dear and send Axel in on your way out?"

Roxas just nodded walking out opening the door. He opened the door and turned the corner jumping back a bit when he saw someone standing there with their hood up. "Oh sorry, excuse me.." he said letting his hand drop from his injured cheek.

"Roxas..." came a sad voice from under the hood.

"Axel?" he asked swallowing hard flipping Axel's hood down. "I'm sorry, I got you in trouble.. Xemnas, he wants to talk to you..."

"Roxas, I don't care about that right now.. What happened to you?" Axel chimed reaching out and lightly grazing the offended cheek.

Roxas just looked at him a look that had 'Xemnas' written all over it.

Axel growled a bit clenching his fist, "I'm gonna kill him.."

"Axel.. be reasonable..." Roxas chimed trying to smile.

"I am being reasonable!" he spat pushing his way into the Xemnas's study.

"Axel-" Roxas was abruptly cut off by the door closing.

"Axel, you look, angry.." Xemnas chimed obviously amused with the enraged red head.

"Aren't we observant today.." Axel spat taking a few steps towards the older man.

"Don't be rash Axel, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Roxas, now would you.."

"Exactly that's why I'm going to be rash, you're the one hurting him."

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas spat walking closer to Axel causing Axel to take a step back. "You don't really think a peon like you could defeat me do you?" Xemnas took another step backing Axel across the room "Hah, don't make me laugh what would you do burn me to the ground for touching your your little fuck-toy?"

"It's.. It's not like that.. Roxas isn't a-"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut your mouth..." Xemnas smirked a bit, "Heh, that's what I thought, be a good little boy and listen to what I have to say.." By this point Xemnas had Axel backed into a wall. "I have a mission for you, and you can't come back until it's complete... I know you hate me, but as long as I have Roxas, I know where your loyalties lie. I can't trust Marluxia and Larxene they're plotting to overthrow the organization, but I'm sending you to keep an eye on them along with Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus. I'm sure the three of them could handle it alone, but since I want you out of my hair, and it may prove to be a fatal mission, I'm sending you." Xemnas took a step back giving the red head a minute or so to compose himself.

"Remember to be good, or you'll pay, well you won't pay, but Roxas will, I know how much it kills you to see the kid upset.

"Xe-" Axel was abruptly cut off before he could object.

"Yeah, you're going to need to go now, get your things, I don't want to see you back here until the keyblade wielder is secured.

"Isn't Roxas the keyblade wielder?" Axel asked a bit confused.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you what you guys are going to do."

"Namine is going to help us gain control over the real keyblade wielder, Roxas's other half, Sora. then we can use them both to liberate enough hearts to finally reach Kingdom Hearts. The other's can explain it to you better, right now, you need to go, the boy should be arriving soon.

Axel was going to ask exactly how Roxas had another half that was still living and not as a heartless, but he decided he'd better go before Xemnas decided to punish Roxas or something. Silently he walked out into the hallway.

Roxas was still in the hallway standing next to the door waiting to see what Xemnas was going to do to Axel. "Axel? You're alright!" he beamed hugging the taller boy around the neck.

"I'm fine, but Roxas.. I have to go away for awhile, Don't worry though, whatever happens... I won't hate you.. Can you promise the same?"

"Of course Axel, I could never hate you.." he cocked his head a bit surprised at the question.

"I hope that's true, Roxas.. I better go" he smirked a little pinning Roxas to a wall looking around. "Maybe I could give you something to remember me by first though?"

Roxas blushed a little looking around "Right here?" he spat not really liking that idea.

"You're no fun Roxas.. Come on" Axel grabbed him by the arm running off a little ways down the hallway and slipping out a door onto an outside ledge area. "Better?" he asked pinning Roxas against the door, it's not like anyone ever came out there anyways.

Roxas sighed still unimpressed with Axel's idea, but their bedrooms were far and Axel was nibbling on his ear so he submitted. "Better.." he whimpered a bit trying to pull away even though he didn't want to get away.

Axel smirked against the shell of Roxas's ear giving it a silent kiss before pulling the zipper down on Roxas's coat. Roxas let his coat fall to the ground and Axel went to kissing his shoulder blades licking his neck anything that would make his lover moan or whimper. He was just slipping down to his knee's with his hand on Roxas's zipper when they heard laughing and froze turning to someone coming around the corner.

"Oh god Dem, I'm going to miss you.." Zexion cooed walking around the corner with Demyx sucking on his ear giggling softly. Zexion stopped walking looking at Axel and Roxas frozen in very compromising position. He burst out laughing. "Fuck Axel! Are you trying to get your dick cut off? Xemnas is going to kill you y'know.. That's why he wants you to come with us, in fact I was just on my way to find you.."

Axel growled standing up with Roxas's coat in his hand before kissing Roxas on the lips and putting the coat in his hand. "Alright, alright, let's go.." Axel frowned messing up Roxas's hair before leaning in whispering in his ear. "You'll wait for me won't you?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Roxas pouted but forced himself to smile and nodded a bit. "I guess, I can wait.." he whispered against Axel's neck as he hugged him.

Axel just squeezed him tighter before shaking his head. "I'll miss you Rox, see you in a few days or something, I'm not sure how long I'm supposed to be gone.."

Zexion shook his head still smirking before leaning in kissing Demyx on the lips hard. "See you later, I'll miss you, I don't want to go, but orders are orders." he kissed him on the lips again before turning to Axel. "Alright come on Axe, we better go before we both get in trouble." Zexion chimed calling up a portal.

"Yeah yeah..." Axel sighed kissing Roxas one more time before walking through the portal.

As soon as they were gone Demyx turned to Roxas who was blushing kind of bright scratching the back of his neck trying to look at anything but Demyx. "Sorry, we interrupted you guys.." Demyx chimed trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um..." Roxas blushed brighter. "That's alright I guess.." he closed his eyes really embarrassed and pulled on his coat zipping it up just in time for Xemnas to come slamming through the door he and Axel had come in earlier.

"Where's Axel?" he spat venomously.

"He just left with Zexion!" Demyx chimed since Roxas looked to petrified to answer.

Xemnas smirked, "Good, I figured he tried to pull something before left looks like he's learning."

Roxas bit his lip and looked down at the ground trying to ignore the fact that Axel had been doing exactly what Xemnas thought he would. "Anyways boys, why don't you guys come with me. I think have something to keep you two busy while those two are gone."

They both looked at him like he was crazy, neither of them having any idea what he was plotting, but they knew it probably wasn't good and gave each other twin confused looks of horror.

Xemnas smirked trying not to snicker at their reactions he loved his youngest organization members, they were always so much fun to mess around with, they had so much bottled up emotion that shouldn't be there, he loved it. "Come on boy's I don't have all day." he snapped walking back out the door knowing they'd follow.

As expected they both followed him in silence.

----------------

So I haven't decided what's going to happen to Demyx and Roxas, but I think you guys are going to kill me if I have to do what my original idea was so any suggestions?

This is really short, but because I really want to know how many of you know what happened in chain of memories so I know how much detail I need to go into... I could put up a link to the script too, if anyone wants, because, personally, I have never played it, but I needed to know how the first 5 organization members meet their doom... I don't want Zexion to die, but I guess in the end everyone does, but y'know in my end I don't think that they do... Hah, you'll have to wait and find out what I mean..

REVIEW ME! I'll listen to you and respond most likely...

Maybe I won't wait for 40 reviews I just need to know about the whole chain of memories thing before I can update... I'll probably go into way to much detail anyways and just start writing it now... I'm lame and have no life so why not right?


	5. Chapter 5

So, I didn't mean anything dirty by Roxas and Demyx leaving with Xemnas... Just so you guys know, and I guess I'll just use my original plan, Which I guess is a lot better than what people thought it was... LMAO. You guys kill me... Yeah, I didn't wait.. I'm just going to update now...

I found the chain of memories script so thanks for wanting to help evben if you couldn't... I'm done with chapter 6 I'll put it up tomorrow, but 7 is going to be a few days since it's not done...

Thanks for all the help! This pretty much is the script from chain of memories, the organization part at least except for Demyx and Roxas...

WARNING! EXTREME CHAIN OF MEMORIES SPOILERS!

Chapter 5: In a world without you.

Axel walked out of the portal and into a very strange part of the castle he'd never seen before, "This is- Were still in Castle Oblivion?" Axel asked looking around confused.

"Not really, this isn't the 'real' castle, it's a fake created by Namine to help us persuade the keyblade master, It seems he's already passed through our doors..." Zexion said looking around the blue room. "Maybe you should go check on the others be sure they're not doing anything stupid?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure I'll go, but promise you'll be careful? It's hard to say who can and can't be trusted so watch your back right?" Axel said calling upon a portal.

"Hey Axel.." Zexion asked turning towards the red head.

"Yeah?"

"You be careful too.."

Axel smirked, "Ahh, trust me kid, there's no need to worry about me, I'll come back as soon as I figure out what's going on with the others alright?" with that he disappeared through the portal.

Zexion could already tell this was the beginning of the end for the organization of nobodies, now to let it play out and see what fate had in store for these half beings.

-----

Back in the real Castle Oblivion...

Demyx and Roxas were sitting on the floor in front of a giant box of files, all of which seemed to be research of some kind with strict orders to organize them, but not to look in them. Xemnas had left them sometime ago and they were both working in silence until Demyx opened one of the folders and started reading the last page in the folder labeled "Ansem Reports"

"When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go? Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish. Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears."

"Demyx don't read that! you're going to get us in trouble!" Roxas spat reaching to pull the folder away from the older boy. But Demyx just stood up and held it above Roxas's head as he continued to read.

"However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there? If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere."

"A you, other than you?" Roxas asked a little surprised by what the folder was saying he quit trying to take it away and let Demyx finish reading.

"An existence neither of darkness nor of light. An in-between existence. Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light. This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one. But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent. Therefore I shall call them... _The non-existent ones._"

"Demyx? Is that what we are.. Nobodies, 'The non- existent ones?' We exist don't we?"

"I like to think so..." Demyx sighed slumping back to the ground fixing the folder before sticking it where it went in the file cabinet.

Roxas pulled the file out. "Then you don't believe we don't exist? Could there really be a you, other than the one you know?"

"There is, I remember before I lost my heart. I can still remember everything.. Sometimes I wish I couldn't, but it's because I can that I know without a doubt I exist, and no matter what Xemnas tries to say.. I have a heart, it may not be a whole heart, but there is something there... Don't you remember your former self Roxas?"

Roxas frowned as he put the folder back kind of afraid to read anymore. "I don't remember anything.. Somehow, I seem to remember an island, but who was on that island or what I was doing there, it's all a blank. When I first met Xemnas he said something about a keyblade.." Roxas called upon his oblivion and oathkeeper twirling the oathkeeper around a bit looking at it. "I think these are what he was talking about..."

"So those are keyblades?" Demyx asked reaching out and examining the oblivion as he trailed his finger down the blade.

"I guess, I'm not sure what they are, I was using them to fight some shadow creature when Xemnas showed up. He called the creatures heartless, I guess, I'm supposed to liberate as many hearts as I can, if I liberate enough, we can be whole again right?"

"That's what Xemnas is always ranting and raving about, We need the keyblade wielder on our side, blah, blah, blah.. I guess we finally got you though, who knew nobodies could wield the keyblade, I'm pretty sure it only picks a master who's strong of heart, so how could it pick you if you don't have a heart?"

"That's a good question, maybe they were wrong all along, maybe we can exist as half beings in the real world, I honestly don't see why not, sometimes I think that I can't feel when I'm alone, but no matter who I'm around I swear I feel something. Xemnas scares the hell out of me, You.. you make me feel content, like we've been friends forever, I feel like I can tell you anything, that's why I'm going to tell you something that you'll probably think I'm crazy for even thinking about, but when I'm around Axel, I swear.. that I feel love.. I know, I'm probably nuts.."

Roxas gave a slight laugh, but Demyx didn't laugh because he was just glad he had someone who he could talk to about his crazy beliefs and not get shut down.

"I believe you Roxas, I'm sure if you think you're in love with Axel, you probably are, but I wouldn't say that to anyone but me, everyone else around here really frowns upon the whole. 'I have feelings' idea. Besides that Xemnas would probably be pissed if he found out about it. Sure he's not dumb and knows you guys are screwing around, but love is a whole nother story right?"

"Heh, I guess you're right.. Hey Dem?"

"Yeah Rox?"

"Thanks..." Roxas got back to putting things away trying not to let his curiosity get the better of him.

Demyx just smiled a silent 'you're welcome' and went back to sorting files.

-------

Axel watched 'Sora' that was his name from behind a building in the traverse town made from his memories.

"Boo." Axel chimed in popping in out of seemingly nowhere.

"What do you want?" Marluxia chimed obviously annoyed with being interrupted.

"I got bored, what with you hogging the hero." Axel smirked catching the cards Marluxia

threw at him.

"Perhaps YOU'D like to test him."

"Perhaps I would." with Axel's answer Marluxia disappeared and Axel turned to face the group.

"Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade master. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory."

"Um…sure." the Sora kid replied, he looked so much like Roxas, it was hard to not think of the blonde as he went up against him.

"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis…" He summons up a pair of chakram. "…don't go dying on me!" They fought and after a bit Axel decided the kid could handle what ever they were going to try so he let Sora obtain the cards."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were discussing what they were assuming they would have to do with the cards and since they were right Axel decided to chime in again.

"Correct!" he appeared behind them in front a few flights of stairs."After an introduction like that, you don't think I'd just give up the ghost?"

"So you were just testing our strength."

"Congratulations, Sora. You passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget, and you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku and the King?" Goofy chimed in.

"Well, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora."

"Where? How?"

"The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting."

"Light, I don't understand…"

Axel holds out his hand. "Would you like a hint?"

"No, I want to figure it out for myself." Sora brandished his Keyblade at Axel "And if you get in my way-"

"He won't! We won't let him!" Donald spat.

"That's my kind of answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." with that Axel disappeared.

--------

Zexion was still standing alone in the blue room, when someone, not Axel showed up.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?" he asked turning to the man as he dropped his hood.

Vexen suddenly appears as well and walks over to them. "What's going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation."

"Nice to see you too," Zexion chimed obviously annoyed by his fellow organization members.

"You know, it's deplorable-" Vexen spat.

"The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now it's full of kinks." Zexion interrupted him.

"How dare you!" Vexen spat rather venomously

"Let it go, Vexen. Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" Lexaeus stood between them.

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but-"

Vexen interrupted Zexion "Absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

"If you'd let me finish… The scent belonged to a very convincing double. But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow "Who is it?"

"I don't know… But the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

Rubbish!" Vexen chimed in again.

"Fact, Vexen. Now, what shall we do?"

Lexaeus crossed his arms, "Let us bide our time and see what develops."

-----------

After Demyx and Roxas finished sorting the files they were just about to get up and leave when Xemnas came in looking mad as usual.

"What is it Boss?" Demyx asked leaning back against the wall.

"Nothing concerning you water boy.."

Demyx shrugged standing up straight. "I can leave then?"

"Feel free..." Xemnas spat glaring at Demyx not in the mood to put up with his cheery attitude.

"Sweet! Come on Roxas lets go!" he grabbed Roxas by the arm intent on dragging him out of there before the kid could get himself in trouble again, but Xemnas just grabbed Roxas's other arm.

"Not Roxas, I need him for something else still I'll send him to find you when I'm done.. Now go before I find something else for you to do."

"I'm going, Sorry, Rox see ya.." Demyx left the room feeling rather bad since it already seemed Roxas was in for it, and there was nothing he could do.

Xemnas locked the door behind Demyx and Roxas tensed up backing himself into a wall unconsciously trying to get away from the other man.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas spat glaring at Roxas even though he was smirking he could tell he was scared. "Come sit down.." he said shaking his head.

Roxas did as he was told sitting in a chair across from Xemnas's desk. Xemnas sat down in his desk chair leaning forward smirking. "Alright then Roxas, if you'll calm down and quite being a Pansy.. I have a mission for you.. Well not so much a mission, and more I'm going to train you alright? Let's head out of the castle and I'll call up some heartless."

"Training?" Roxas was very surprised by this kind of, but glad none the less, "Then you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I told you I forgave you.. Now, come on.." Xemnas got up calling up a portal and walking through completely confident Roxas would follow.

-----------

Axel stands in a white room with Larxene, facing away from her.

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid."

"And you're not?"

"I haven't made up my mind...but I'd like to know what's on yours."

"He became a Heartless, Larxene--and you know what happens to people who do.

"People who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings... They're consumed by

the darkness."

"Right. But that didn't happen to Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless." Axel faces Larxene."

"Only one other man ever managed to do that."

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you--the heart chosen by the Keyblade."

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in its most secret depths?"

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel."

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason we, the Organization, exist."

"That's true, but Axel, Are you sure your interest with Sora, isn't really from your infatuation with his nobody?"

"Leave Roxas out of this..."

----------

Meanwhile, Zexion and Vexen meet in a blue room.

"I've identified the scent. It's Riku."

"Riku? But Riku is gone! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door

to darkness. How could he have escaped?"

"Riku once shouldered the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark."

"And that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating... The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness... This merits further research."

"What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

"Ha! That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku followed."

"Sora's in the castle?"

"Yes, he and his companions arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already using Naminé to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Interesting. I had no idea."

"I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Sora over, but...he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable!"

----------

Roxas as expected walked through the portal. It was the first time he'd actually left the castle and seen anywhere else in the world that never was. He looked around at the seemingly deserted city then realized the shadows were coming to life. "More heartless? This should be simple enough." he chimed summoning his oblivion and oathkeeper keyblades.

Xemnas stood by watching Roxas, the kid didn't seem to need training the way he wielded the weapons. Xemnas smiled an eerie smile as he watched Roxas destroy heartless after heartless freeing more and more hearts, sending them into Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas was panting leaning forward looking around. The heartless just kept coming no matter how many he destroyed, but he wouldn't give up. He wanted to help he wanted make his friends whole again and if completing kingdom hearts is what it would take to do that than he'd do his best to complete it.

"Roxas, is that the best you can do? I'd expect more from the keyblade master."

"Shut up, I'm not done!" Roxas spat not liking being patronized. He took out a few more heartless before he closed his eyes thinking this would be a lot easier if he had some help, but he knew that he had to do it on his own with the keyblade to unlock the hearts so he kept going. In fact he kept going until Xemnas called off the heartless.

"Is it over already?" Roxas asked panting leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"That's enough Roxas, I wouldn't want you to get to tired. I'm proud of you pet, I didn't think you'd last so long.." Xemnas chimed walking forward putting his hand on Roxas's chin.

Roxas was to tired from all the fighting to try to pull away and just let his eyes close as his keyblades dropped to the ground with a clang.

"You look exhausted, come on you can rest and I'll get us some lunch." Xemnas helped Roxas stand up straight then kept his arm around the boys waist as he called up another portal and walked through.

----------

Larxene and Axel are having another meeting.

"It looks like Sora's memories have taken root, just as we planned."

"Let's see how far our boy will go, then. Think it's time for another round?" Axel faced away from her.

"Only if it's my turn to play. You had your fun on the first floor". Axel turned around and tossed Larxene a card.

"Remember, Larxene. Our job is to deliver him in one piece."

"Fine. But who says I can't have my way with him first?"

"Don't break him."

"Do I detect a soft spot?" Axel turned away.

"He's partly one of us."

"I'm not going to break the toy, Axel-just play with it. I'm not dumb."

"Then you won't mind the warning. Remember, Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take the Organization."

"So you're in on it, too? Well, keep it under your hood until the time is right? Larxene vanishes.

"You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene."

-----------

Meanwhile, Lexaeus approaches Zexion.

"Where did Vexen go?"

"He's off using Riku's data to create some kind of replica."

"And what of Sora?"

"Naminé is shuffling his memories even as we speak. Marluxia may well get his puppet.

He's a danger to us all. Larxene's not to be trusted, either."

"Nor is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..."

"... Let's observe a little longer, then speak with Vexen."

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would create..."

"That's why Vexen must be told. Better he clean up the mess than us."

-----------

Xemnas took Roxas back to his room letting him sit down on the bed. He bent down kissing the top of Roxas's head. "You wait here, I'll be right back with some food and we can discuss further training, not that you seem to need much."

Roxas just nodded letting himself fall back with a heavy sigh.

Xemnas smirked shaking his head as he walked out of the room.

A few seconds later Xemnas came back, but he didn't have food.

"I thought you were bringing me food!" Roxas pouted sitting up straight. Somehow he felt very brave, fighting those heartless must have woken something up inside of him.

"Patience little one!" Xemnas chimed sitting down next to Roxas messing up his hair.

"Someone will be up with lunch shortly alright.."

"Fine... In the meantime, why don't you tell me about this 'further training'"

"Alright, alright. I was just thinking you might want your own nobody army since all my other members seem too, I was just going to tell you, the Samurai nobodies are yours if you choose to use them..."

"My own army huh?" Roxas was obviously thinking that he could use this army to hid from Xemnas and Xemnas smirked somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Of course I still have have control over all the nobodies, but they'd listen to you in battle."

Roxas pouted a bit, then brightened up as he heard a knock on the door. Luxord came in mumbling something about not being a slave, bitterly he handed the tray to Xemnas and left.

"Food!" he beamed taking the food Xemnas handed him and started eating "Oh yeah, thanks.." he said with his mouth half full of food.

Xemnas just smirked and nodded a bit, that normally would have been gross, but when Roxas did it it was surprisingly cute.

-----------

Larxene meets with Axel after her battle with Sora.

"Whew… Throwing the battle back there really wore me out."

"Throwing the battle? Looks to me like you plain old lost the battle."

"H-How dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of-" Vexen appears

"Axel is right. That was an ungainly performance, Larxene."

"Vexen!"

"Humbled by someone of such limited significance. You shame yourself and the Organization.

"Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel asked frowning at the two.

"I came to lend a hand. I remain unconvinced of any potential in this "hero" you've been coddling. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

"I knew this would happen. Every thing's an experiment with you." Larxene spat.

"I'm a scientist. Experimentation is what I do."

"Whatever, Vexen. Do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower."

"Follower? I'll have you know he's the product of much research."

"What he is, is a toy."

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time."

"Have your fun. But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh." Axel tosses a card to Vexen. "Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders."

---------

Roxas smiled and set the empty plate down with a heavy sigh. He fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head momentarily forgetting how much Xemnas freaked him out.

Xemnas smirked a little setting his half eaten lunch aside before crawling on top of Roxas.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas spat, most defiantly not going to put up with this,

Xemnas's little training reminded him just what he could do with his keyblades. He slipped out from under Xemnas getting up and standing next to the bed.

"You're not afraid anymore?" Xemnas frowned a bit standing up some how disappointed by that.

"No, I won't let you touch me! I like Axel.. I only want him to touch me."

Xemnas growled a bit, he didn't like the idea of them together especially not when Roxas was willingly admitting it. He stood up a few feet away from Roxas.

Roxas summoned the oblivion and oathkeeper keyblades taking a step back. "D-Don't come any closer" he spat posing with the keyblades although he was obviously nervous

Xemnas could feel the fear radiating off of Roxas although he was trying to be tough. He smirked taking a few steps towards Roxas. He was towering over him now.

Roxas took a step back holding the key blades up like a shield as he continued to back away. What the hell was he going to do now, he had to fight back or he was really screwed. "I warned you Xemnas!" Roxas posed with the keyblades moving to attack Xemnas. He hit him, but nothing happened. Xemnas just laughed manically.

Roxas swallowed hard dropping the keyblades backing up a bit more.

"Roxas, did you really think you could hurt me?" Xemnas cooed backing the smaller boy into a wall.

"I'm sorry, please just leave me alone..."

"I may have considered that before you brandished your keyblades at me, but now I think

I'll have to punish you.."

"What!" Roxas tensed up backing up the last few steps into the wall.

"Oh please Roxas, don't tell me you didn't see this coming?" Xemnas spat pinning the other boy to the wall.

---------

Axel walks into Naminé's room, where she sits, thinking.

"Heh heh… I know exactly how you feel."

Naminé looks up at him.

"Don't get your hopes up. Nobodies can't be somebodies."

Naminé puts her head down again.

"But think, Naminé. I'm sure there's SOMETHING you could do…"

----------

Axel and Larxene meet with Vexen.

"Now what, Vexen? Looks like your little toy isn't taking orders anymore."

"Now Larxene… Shouldn't we give Vexen the benefit of the doubt? Riku could be hiding as part of some elaborate plan to lure Sora deeper into the castle."

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I see it before? Terribly sorry, Vexie. I guess I'm just used to you and your research being more funny than formidable."

"Hold your tongue! Larxene: Aww. Are you sulking? Ha ha, you are so half-baked.

"You're hardly one to talk, you conniving little-"

Marluxia comes in out of no where. "That will do".

"Marluxia!"

"Your project has failed, Vexen. Do not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint YOU? You presume too much, No. 11. I am No. 4, and I will not stand for your snide remarks!"

"Yes, you will. This castle and the girl Naminé have been entrusted to ME. Defy me, and you defy the Organization. Unless I'm mistaken, treason is a CAPITAL crime…"

"This is absurd!"

"In this name of the Organization, I pronounce your project a failure. This lapse must be reported to the Superior."

"No… Please, don't! I beg of you! Leave him out of this!"

"I will, under one condition."

"What condition?"

"You must eliminate Sora personally."

"Eliminate him!"

"You refuse?"

"No…I mean…but… Why would you want that?"

"Just do it."

Vexen vanishes. "He'll really do it, you know. He's got no choice."

"Neither do we. Marluxia walks over to Naminé, who's sitting in a chair in the corner, head down. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But he made a promise to you, didn't he?" Naminé looks up at him "Isn't that right, Naminé?"

"…Yes."

----------

Roxas winced trying to get away, but all he could do was back further into the wall. "No, Xemnas.. I'll be good! Don't.." He tried to push Xemnas away but Xemnas didn't budge he was way stronger than him. "Really, I don't need to be punished."

"Nice try, but begging won't stop me, you might as well save yourself the trouble we both knew this would happen eventually. Sure I'd rather you wanted me back, but obviously you don't respond to friendliness and I'm going to have to try another approach." Xemnas was whispering in Roxas's ear as he tried to squirm away.

Roxas swallowed hard trying to get away still even though he knew it was no use. He told Axel he'd wait for him, and he didn't want to be a liar, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Axel promised he wouldn't hate him, but would he be able to keep that promise after something like this.

Once again it was like Xemnas could read Roxas's mind, but this time instead of trying to soothe his inward dilemma he wanted to help egg on his fears. "Are you still thinking about Axel little one? You might as well forget about him, I'm going to make you mine and Axel is as good as dead anyways."

"W-What do you mean?" Roxas still had his hands up trying to push Xemnas away not that he thought it'd help but he wasn't going to just submit to him. "Somehow hearing that about Axel he managed to pull away from Xemnas and quickly walked to the other side of the room calling his keyblades back.

Xemnas laughed again shaking his head. "I thought we already established it was pointless to try and fight me.

"Shut up!" Roxas spat posing with the keyblades again. "What did you do to Axel?"

"What did I do? Nothing, I personally didn't touch him, but I know that only one of of my organization members will come back from this mission, which one. It's hard to say, but I doubt that Axel would be the only one to live when Vexen and Lexaeus are there." Xemnas chimed very uncaring as to what became of any of them really, as long as Axel wasn't the one who made it back he'd be happy enough.

"Only.. one.." Roxas's eyes got wide thinking of Demyx, Zexion was there too, even if Axel did come back that meant his other friend wouldn't it was a very loose loose situation. He was about to drop the keyblades, but then something came to him "You're lying!" he spat standing his ground with the keyblades in an attacking stance as Xemnas approached him again.

"You wish dear boy.. I'm afraid you'll never see either of your little friends again.." Xemnas sounded eerily calm as he announced this and Roxas didn't like it so he turned to run, he had to go find Demyx he had to get away from there, but it was no use Xemnas used his powers of darkness to shield the door there was no way out.

Roxas readied his keyblades and decided to fight, he was still kind of tired from the heartless training, but he had to do something, he couldn't just stand there, he had to go warn Demyx.

Roxas lunged forward attacking Xemnas, it still didn't do anything, but he kept attacking anyways landing hit after hit, all invisibly blocked by a dark shield. He didn't care he kept attacking until he couldn't fight anymore. With every hit more tears started pouring out of his eyes. 'Stupid Xemnas what makes him think he has any right to do this he doesn't care about any of us... All he cares about is getting more powerful now

----------

"That's no way to greet a stranger, Sora. I am Vexen. I've come to collect your debt.

Goofy scratched his head "Do you owe him something?"

Sora glared at the blonde man "Of course not!"

"Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. I am the one who brought Riku to you."

"So…you're the one… You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him?"

"I see no need to tell you. Why trouble you in your final moments?"

Sora fights Vexen.

"Splendid! As expected, you don't die so easily."

"As if I'd ever lose to you!"

"You'll yet have your chance. As we fought, I delved deep into your memory…and look what I found." he held out a card. This is a card crafted from memories locked in the other side of your heart. If you want to fight me for real, then step into the world within this card!" he tosses the card to Sora and disappears.

"Come back!" Sora runs to where Vexen was, but is too late to catch him. He looks at the card in his hand. "Other side? What's he talking about?"

-----------

Marluxia meets with Larxene and Axel

"Is it just me, or has Vexen finally lost it? Now he's done something REALLY rash… What now, Axel? The shows over if Sora finds out about the other side." Larxene turned to Axel.

"If he just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later. But if not…" Axel cut himself off.

"Let Naminé handle this. In the meantime, Axel, you know what to do." Marluxia said looking evil.

"No, I don't. Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Rid us of our traitor."

"Done. There's no taking that order back later." Axel walks out to go follow through with his order.

------------

Roxas collapsed to his knees panting after using up all his strength to try and defeat Xemnas. Xemnas is almost completely unharmed thanks to the dark energy that was shielding him. Roxas looks up at him still panting with a permanent glare plastered on his face.

Xemnas walked forward putting his hand on the boys chin, "Oh Roxas, you went and tired yourself out, what ever am I going to do with you.." he chimed being much to nice after what Roxas just did and the blonde knew this was not a good sign. He yanked his face away from Xemnas's hand.

"Come now Pet, I'll help you forget about Axel.." Xemnas purred picking Roxas up and carrying him over to the bed laying him down. Of course Roxas was still struggling to get away when Xemnas picked him up, but he was to tired to do anything that could have helped him. Xemnas unzipped Roxas coat letting it slip off his shoulders.

"I-I don't want to forget about Axel.." Roxas whined doing his best to scoot away from Xemnas, but the older man pinned his hands above his head holding him to the bed.

"But eventually you will, you still think he'll be here to save you, don't you? Even if he somehow manages to come back.. Trust me.. He won't want you anymore, you'll be mine and mine alone, like you always should have been, and you'll be much happier than Axel could ever make you." Xemnas chimed removing his jacket.

"This is supposed to make me happy!" Roxas spat struggling against Xemnas as he felt the older man shift so he was holding both of his wrists with one hand. It didn't matter he still couldn't get away.

"Well, it's really supposed to make me happy, but eventually you'll learn to live with it I'm sure, and you'll be an obedient pet and I won't have to worry about sharing, I never did play well with others."

Roxas remained silent and choked a little the tears becoming less silent tears and more real.

"Don't cry pet, " Xemnas chimed even though he didn't mean it he kind of liked Roxas crying. He leaned in biting his neck again much harder this time almost hard enough to break skin.

-----------

Sora runs at Vexen enraged. Sora battles Vexen and receives a Vexen enemy card. Vexen crouches on the ground very weak.

"Urrgh… Such strength, even at the mercy of your memory… You ARE dangerous! You must be exterminated!"

"Fine, whatever! Just put Riku back the way he was!"

"Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of

has but one fate-to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora!" Vexen stands up. "If you continue to seek the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten… You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!

"Marluxia? Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami-" Sora's cut off as a wind and fire wheel whips from out of nowhere and impales Vexen.

"Gaah!" Axel appears and Vexen falls to his knees.

"Axel!"

"Hey, Sora. Sorry to cut in right when he was getting to the juicy bits."

"Unnngh… Axel, wh…why…?"

"You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up-forever."

"No… Don't do it…!"

"We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be-but we still "are." So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody.

"M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to…go yet…"Vexen was begging now.

"NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders." Axel slices at Vexen, who collapses to the ground in a slump and vanishes.

"What the…" Sora runs up to Axel. "What ARE you people?"

"Wish I knew the answer to that myself." Axel disappears.

Axel appears in a room with Namine.

"You're all he's got left."

Naminé says nothing.

"If you don't stop this, no one will."

"But…it's too late now."

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet." he turns around. "By the way, Naminé. I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"There's no one here to stop you." Axel crosses his arms and Naminé stands up from her chair. "Do it right."

Naminé runs from the room.

"Hm hmm…" He strikes a maniacal pose. "Ha ha haaa! Now THIS should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Naminé! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you gave me one hell of a show!"

-----------

Roxas whimpered doing his best to pull away but the more he pulled the harder Xemnas's bites would get. "Stop, Gahh.. it hurts..please.."

Xemnas smirked against Roxas's skin and stopped biting he'd really only been doing it to make him beg so he moved on. He kissed his way down Roxas's chest nipping at him every now and again just because he liked the way it made him jump. Xemnas stopped at Roxas's pant line tracing his finger along his waistband making him squirm some more trying to get away.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas spat closing his eyes tight trying to jerk out of Xemnas's grasp.

"You'll like it..." Xemnas cooed undoing Roxas's pants with his free hand and slipping them off.

Roxas winced trying to get away still he didn't like it, he really didn't but his body seemed to be ignoring what his mind was thinking because he was really hard after having Xemnas kissing and nipping around on his body. "No, I'd like it if you'd stop.." he whined

"It seems to me you already like it.." Xemnas chimed pulling Roxas's erection out of his boxers and teasing it with his fingers.

Roxas started shaking slightly and pulled away as best he could. "Don't touch me! Stop it, I don't-" he was abruptly cut off as Xemnas slammed his lips into his to shut him up.

Roxas bit him, but it only made Xemnas smirk and pull away a little. "If you don't stop being bad, I'm really going to have to punish you.." Xemnas cooed tightening his grip on Roxas's wrist.

After that Roxas decided to remain silent for a moment and see what he was going to do to if this wasn't punishing him. Then Xemnas slipped Roxas's boxers off

"Whoa there.. Enough, I think you're going to want to go now.." Roxas spat without really thinking trying to cross his legs to hide the fact that he was naked.

"But, I'm not done yet little one, don't worry it'll only hurt for a minute." Xemnas smirked looking Roxas in the eye as his hand trailed down to prepare him.

"Stop don't touch me.. STOP!" Roxas somehow managed to knee Xemnas in the stomach.

"Oof Fuck.. Alright Pet if you really want me to stop, I guess I'll stop, if that's what you really want?" Xemnas asked obviously pissed even though he still sounded calm.

"Yes, stop, please.. It's what I want..." Roxas sighed a little relieved when Xemnas pulled away.

"Just remember Little One, you asked for this, I was going to be gentle with you, but..." Xemnas undid his pants pushing them down along with his boxers

"W-Wait, hold on, I thought you were stopping?" Roxas squirmed as much as he could trying harder than ever to get away.

"I did stop, I'm not going to touch you.. I'm just going to make you mine, I'm not going to hold back it'll be over soon.." Xemnas chimed still much to calm for a man in his position. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance a creepy smirk plastered on his face.

"No.. Don't, please--" Roxas couldn't find anymore words to complain. All he could was try his best not to cry as Xemnas slammed into him giving him no preparation or time to adjust before he started pounding into him.

Roxas tried to ignore the intense pain coming from what Xemnas was doing. it didn't just hurt physically though, he couldn't stop thinking about what Axel would do, or if he would ever see Axel again. No matter what Xemnas did he wouldn't be his pet and he'd never forget Axel he made that promise to himself.

He tried to push Xemnas away but even after he let go of his hands all he could do was sit there and stare at Xemnas. His eyes were filled with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall, he knew Xemnas liked it when he cried despite all his 'don't cry pet' statements. Roxas cringed thinking about it.

Xemnas was highly amused by Roxas trying to stay strong, but he didn't like it he liked the more emotional Roxas, if he couldn't have an in love Roxas he wanted a very resentful begging Roxas, and what Roxas was doing just wouldn't do. With that in mind he started pumping in and out of Roxas as fast as he could.

Roxas started screaming rather loudly and the tears he'd been trying to hold back finally streamed down his face while he gripped the bed sheets tight not wanting to wanting to hold onto Xemnas like he usually held on to Axel.

Xemnas didn't last long at the pace he was going and released into Roxas with in a few minutes. His release mixed with blood and stung Roxas's insides, but he was to busy crying and thinking about Axel to notice.

Xemnas looked down at the crying Roxas and almost felt bad, but he pushed i to the back of his mind. he was a nobody he shouldn't be able to feel. He smirked deviously.. He felt something, maybe he'd have to play with the boy more often. He always knew that kid would be the one to draw out his emotions.

"I'll leave you to you're thoughts Pet.. That is unless you want me to stay?" he raised a hopeful eyebrow at the last part.

"Go!" Roxas spat rolling over on his side wincing at the slight pain.

Xemnas smirked shaking his head and getting up there was something pulling at his chest, maybe emotions were the key to getting his heart back? he decided it could warrant further research, and who better to help him out than Roxas. "I'll check on you later alright little one?" Xemnas asked standing up getting dressed

"Please don't..." Roxas closed his eyes hearing the door slam shut behind Xemnas. he was partially asleep before he heard the door creak open again.

---------

Axel walks in where Marluxia stands.

"You're a fool among fools to show your face here, traitor!"

"Traitor? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you let her go? You and your cursed meddling! He was ours! The Keyblade master could've been our slave!"

"Right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Did I get it right? 'Cause that would make YOU the traitor, Marluxia. Not me."

"But you eliminated Vexen!"

"Yeah, come to think of it. So what? All I did was weed the garden. And I had to be sure you two trusted me."

"I see…a double agent. You've been investigating our conspiracy from the start".

"Moving on… I believe you ordered me to "rid us of our traitors." Axel throws his arms outwards and his chakram appear in his hands. "I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. You're next, Marluxia. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!"

"Go ahead, then-strike!" Naminé appears between them.

"What kind of game is this? You think cowering behind Naminé will stop me? Think again. Your little mascot can keep you company in the void." Axel throws his hands outward at his sides, holding the chakrams. "Farewell, Marluxia."

"Oh, I think not. Are you listening, Sora?" Axel lowers his weapons and Sora and company run in. "Axel is willing to harm Naminé just to get at me! Destroy him!" The trio ready their weapons and Marluxia vanishes with Naminé.

"Well, well, Sora. Marluxia made you his puppet after all."

"Never. After I finish you, he's next."

"Hmm… Listen, Sora. We've got more in common than you think. I'd rather not fight you…" he strikes out his weapons in a pose. "…but I do have a reputation to think of!"

Sora fights Axel and receives an Axel enemy card. Axel stood wavering in front of Sora.

"You're not half bad. Looks like it was worth saving your hide after all."

"Saving me? What do you mean?"

"Sorry… I'd hate to kill the surprise." Axel disappears.

-------------

"Roxas?" came a familiar meek voice from the door frame.

"Hmm?" was Roxas's only reply as he tried to choke back tears.

"Roxas..." Demyx shut the door behind him locking it and walking over to him sitting on the bed.

"Dem?" Roxas sniffed looking back at his friend at some point he ended up under the blankets, he didn't remember doing it, but right now he was happy he did. He didn't want Demyx to see him like this.

"It's me, are you alright? I heard you screaming, and I saw Xemnas leave, did you get in trouble for something?"

"I didn't do anything!" Roxas started crying hard and hid his face in Demyx's leg.

Demyx didn't really understand what was going on, but he pulled Roxas up into his lap to comfort him anyways. When he pulled him up into his lap the blanket slipped back and Demyx caught a glimpse of the blood n his thighs.

"Roxas, you're bleeding what hap-" Demyx abruptly cut himself off realizing what happened. "He- Roxas, I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say, let me help you get cleaned up at least?" Demyx chimed wiping Roxas's hair out of his face before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. He laid him down in the tub gently before turning on the water and letting the tub fill up.

Roxas smiled up at Demyx, the best smile he could manage at the moment. He started to wash himself feeling a little better even though the bath watter kind of stung. "Thanks Demyx.. I really apre-"

"You don't have to thank me Roxas, were friends, this is what friends do!" he chimed sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He frowned a little, "Really friends shouldn't ever have to do this, but I'm always here for you alright?"

"Right, maybe it was just a one time thing, and now Xemnas is over his little obsession with me?"

"Maybe you're right, I know Xemnas is a fuckin' jerk, but this is ow even for him, what are you going to tell Axel, he's gonna be pissed.."

-------------

Meanwhile, Zexion stands alone in the blue room.

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well... What's to become of the Organization?"

Axel walks in. "Larxene's out of the picture, too. Naminé turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you."

"Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go."

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable--is that it?" Zexion was starting to doubt where his friends loyalties truly lie.

"That's the idea. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall."

"Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore."

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?"

"That's not how I do things. Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, but you look troubled, is there something else bothering you?"

"I'm just starting to wonder if I'll make it out of this false castle oblivion, and even more bothersome I'm starting to wonder if I really want to.."

"Don't say that, Ze.. Dem would die if you didn't come back.."

"You're probably right, but I wouldn't mind really I'm done living a none existent life with the organization, I wish, I wish I could just disappear, not for good, just away from the organization."

"Maybe I could help you?" Axel smirked a bit leaning in tell Zexion his master plan. "If I help you though, you swear you'll help me out later?"

"I swear, I'll help you any way I can if you can pull this off."

"Good." with that Axel disappeared.

------------


	6. Chapter 6

Whoot! Chapter 6, I'm surprised more people didn't want to kill me after chapter 5 x3 I had the hardest time writing that. I know what you're thinking.. You keep saying that, so why in the world did you write it? Honestly.. I have no idea xD;;;;;

This chapter starts off wrapping up chain of memories kind of, except I screw everything up a little for my own twisted amusement. You guys are going to be so sad! I know I was T-T

To the reviewers,

I have nothing to say except thank you and I'm sorry for the shortness and sadness of this chapter

-------

Chapter 6: I'm Gonna Kill Him!

Riku enters basement floor three. The room suddenly shakes. "Huh? The air has changed... One of the scents has died--a really strong one."

Zexion appears before Riku. "That was Marluxia, keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master just finished him off."

"Keyblade master... You mean Sora! Sora is here!"

"Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him?"

"What does THAT mean?"

"Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart. Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state?"

"What--" Riku was abruptly cut off as Zexion started to speak again

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark--in other words, you. If you don't believe me..." Zexion tosses Riku a card. "...then you had best see the truth for yourself."

Riku looks at the card. "This card! This is our--" Zexion cut Riku off again.

"Yes, your home." Zexion vanishes as Riku stares at the card.

Riku enters the Destiny Islands and walked to the seashore.

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much..." Riku takes a few steps forward. "Funny--there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved." He takes more steps forward and stops suddenly. "Is that...? Hey!" He runs up to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, who say nothing. "What's wrong with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet." They continue to remain silent. "What, is there something on my face?" The trio still say nothing, then disappear, leaving Riku completely stunned. "Guys!" Riku looks to the ground.

He runs to the small sandbar and sees Kairi on the bridge. "Kairi..." Riku walks over to her, she also doesn't acknowledge him. "Hey, Kairi. Don't tell me you--" Kairi fades away. "Ah..." He looks to the ground again. "No, no, NO!"

"Surely you knew this would happen." Zexion appears behind Riku, who looks up and turns around.

"Why would I know that!"

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone--each and every one."

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my..." He looks back to the ground. "They're my friends..."

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You destroyed your home!" Zexion holds his hand out and the two are enveloped in darkness. The light returns and Riku and Zexion stand atop a ruined Destiny Islands.

Riku looks around. "This is...that night!"

"The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered... Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!" Zexion holds his hand out again, this time away from Riku as another Riku appears at the other edge of the small island.

"N-No..."

"You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!" The other Riku's form grows dark and becomes Darkside.

"This...this can't be ME!" Riku defeats Darkside. Suddenly, Sora strikes at Riku, who blocks with his blade. "Sora!" Sora tries to strike again. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora strikes Riku from the top, down. Riku is thrown to the edge of the island.

"Gaah!"

"Look at you, shrinking away from the light... You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness." Riku continues to lie on the broken ground.

"So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" Light envelops everything. Riku floats in an abyss of light, his existence flickering.

"I'm...fading... Consumed by the light..." Riku vanishes into the light.

"You won't fade." Kairi appears in the white abyss. "You can't fade. No power can defeat you--not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light--and don't fear the darkness. Both will make you stronger."

"Darkness, too?"

"Especially darkness. Because that power is yours alone. The darkness is your heart is vast and deep, but if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again."

"All this time I've been pushing the darkness away..."

"Just be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. Do that, and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness--"

"--and I'll be able to see through the brightest light..."

"Follow the darkness, Riku. It'll show you the way to the friends you miss."

"But can I face them..."

Kairi holds her hands together behind her back. "You don't want to?"

"You know I do." Kairi fades from the abyss of light, replaced by the dark silhouette of Riku. "And I will! The darkness--MY darkness--will show me the way!" Riku returns in his full form. "Darkness, awaken!" Riku appears back on Destiny Islands, facing Sora, in his Heartless clothing with the Soul Eater out and ready.

"Im...Impossible!" Sora's form becomes blinding white and vanishes, revealing Zexion kneeling on the ground.

"How did you find me in the light!"

"You reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you."

Zexion stands up. "Heh... After all your protest you're still just another darkling.

"I know who I am."

"Since when? You were terrified of the dark before--"

"I'm not now!" Riku strikes Zexion hard.

"Ngaah..." Zexion vanishes. Riku puts away his weapon.

"He got away." Riku leaves the Destiny Islands.

Zexion appears back in the blue room, kneeling weakly on the floor. "What, what IS he! No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!"

Axel and the replica of Riku stand at the end of the room. Zexion stands up and faces them.

"Waaah! Riku!" The replica says nothing. "Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." Nothing is said by anyone. "Axel?"

"Say, Riku. It must be hard now that you know you're not real." Axel said ignoring Zexion. The replica remained silent. "I bet you'd LIKE to be real."

"Yeah."

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you."

"Axel! What are you telling him!"

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any." Axel chimes holding out his hand toward Zexion as if offering him.

Zexion stands stunned."Have you lost your mind!"

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." The replica moves closer to Zexion." Everything goes black, but Axel can still hear Zexion "No...STOP!" A slashing sound is heard.

------------

Roxas had finished cleaning himself up and laid back against the cold porceiln back of the tub as he filled it up with clean water. "Hey Dem?" he asked looking down at the water swirling it around a bit with his hand. "You remember earlier when you read that this from the file?"

"Yeah, What about it?" Demyx asked cocking his head smiling seeing Roxas didn't seem so shaken up.

"Do you think that if we really are just partially existant-- Do you think we could ever really become whole again? And if we do become whole again-- Will we remember any of this half-life? Will we be able able to put it behind us and play it off like a bad dream,or will it haunt us forever?" Roxas really didn't sound like himself when he asked this.

"I don't know if we'll ever really be whole, but I'm happy the way things are if I never get the rest of my heart back, I still feel whole. I wouldn't want to forget-- Do you really want to forget EVERYTHING? Do you really want to forget the new friends you made like me and Axel?"

"No, I wouldn't want to forget either of you.. or Zexion.." Roxas forced hismelf to smile up at Demyx.

"Don't worry Roxas, I'm sure Xemnas will leave you alone now right? If I can do anything to stop him I will, and I'm sure Axel and Zexy, will help you too!" he chimed messing up Roxas's now wet hair.

"Thanks.. I just hope Axel won't do anything stupid, he kind of has a bad temper,I just hope he doesn't hate me.."

"Don't be mad Roxas! Axel could never hate you for this, it wasn't even your fault..." he shook his head frowning wondering how Roxas could even think like that.

"I guess you're right, but Dem-- Maybe, maybe you could not tell him, I'm not sure I want him to know, and--" Roxas was cut off from his rambling by Demyx.

"Don't worry Roxas, I won't say anything, but I do think you should tell him-- When you're ready of course..."

Roxas nodded playing with the water again. "I guess you're right... Demyx could you... get me a towel?" He was kind of going to ask something else but changed his mind.

Demyx stood up and smiled grabbing a towel off rack and handed it to him. He knew Roxas was going to ask something else, but he decided not to push it. He helped Roxas out of the bathroom even though he was pretty sure he could have made it himself.

Roxas put on clean boxers and stripped his bed before changing his sheets with the spare ones in his closet. He didn't want to sleep in his bed at all, but he definatly wasn't going to sleep in in with out changing his bedding.

Once the bed was Demyx tucked Roxas in sitting on the bed for a minute or so before standing up. "Hey Rox, I'll let you sleep.. I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Please don't go!" Roxas whined grabbing Demyx's sleeve. "I REALLY don't ant to be alone right now.."

Demyx smiled and crawled in the bed next to Roxas "Alright, I guess I could stay." in his head he add 'for awhile' he couldn't stay the night here, because he knew if he thought he'd get in trouble for sleeping in Zexions room, it'd be like a hundred times worse to get caught in Roxas's room all night.

Demyx was half sitting up against the headboard still even though he was under the blankets and Roxas laid his head in his friends lap closing his eyes as Demyx ran his fingers through his hair. Neither of them noticed but Roxas was crying silently as he fell asleep.

-----

Axel searched this mock Castle Oblivion for any sign of Sora, but he was gone and so was everyone else. He was still kind of worn out from his battle with Sora and considering he'd already dealt with the traitors, and there was no one there to deal with anymore he called up a portal and headed home.

He expected Roxas to be sleeping in his room again since it was kind of late, but the boy wasn't so he frowned and decided he probably get yelled and had to sleep in his own room. At least that's what he was hoping happened, much worse things were running through his mind. he walked down the hallway to Roxas's room deciding he wanted to see his lover before he had to deal with reporting to Xemnas.

It was eerily quiet on his walk to Roxas's room, there was no one hanging out in the hallway for once, it kind of had Axel worried. He opened the door to Roxas's room half expecting Xemnas to be in there.

He was surprised and about to be pissed when he saw Demyx siting in there, but then Demyx brought his finger to his mouth shushing the red head. Axel smiled assuming Roxas just got freaked out being alone since well he'd be freaked out to if he had to deal with Xemnas.

When Axel sat down next to Roxas he saw he was crying and looked up at Demyx for some kind of explanation, but Demyx just smiled a smile that seemed to say he had no idea, even though really he just couldn't break his promise.

It was about this time Demyx put the pieces togther Axel was back so that meant Zexion should be back too. Demyx moved Roxas into Axel's lap before abruptly hopping out of bed. "I think you can handle Roxas right? I'm gonna go find Zexy!" he chimed happily.

Axel's 'heart' sank hearing that and watching Demyx leaving so cheerfully as he thought about Zexion. Axel wasn't sure whether his plan had worked or not considering that in all actuality he'd left him alone with that Riku clone.

Zexion was supposed to get out of the way and disappear to somewhere he could lay low for awhile, then he would come back and find Axel and they would take Roxas and Demyx and find a way to get either defeat the organization or just get away, but from the sounds of it.. It didn't seem like he made it out.

Axel closed his eyes hoping Zexion was okay right now, because if he was responsible for leaving one of his only friends to die, he'd feel terrible. He looked down at Roxas as the blonde started stirring and was immediatly distracted from his thoughts.

Roxas was having a terrible nightmare reliving the days earlier events and started to whimper a little as he winced pulling away from Axel.

Axel looked down at him really worried and pulled him up into his arms embracing him even though he was trying to get away. "Roxas... Roxas... ROXAS!"

Roxas finally woke up panting a little then looked up and saw it was only Axel. He closed hi eyes trying not to start crying again. "Ax--" he couldn't finish his sentence he was crying. Then he remembered what Xemnas had been telling him earlier since it was he'd been telling him in the dream right before he woke up. "You're okay! Is.. Zexion okay?" he asked looking up at him pleading that he would be.

Axel looked down at him utterly confused and felt bad again. "Why wouldn't Zexion be okay?" he asked cocking his head.

Roxas kind of felt relieved assuming that meant the other boy was alright. "That jerk Xemnas told me only one of the members of the organization he sent on the mission you went on would come back.." Roxas said looking up assuming that meant Xemnas had been lieing.

"He knew-- He knew they'd all die and he sent us anyways!" Axel was rather pissed hearing this and momentarily forgot to ask Roxas why he'd been crying.

"They all--" Roxas couldn't finish that "Poor Dem-- Did you tell him?" Roxas hid his face in Axel's shoulder trying not to cry.

Axel froze he could feel vomit rising his throat. "Dem--" he might as well have killed Zexion himself. How was he going to tell Demyx what happened?

-----

Demyx opened the door to Zexion's bedroom and saw he wasn't in there so he assumed he must be in the bathroom or the shower or something so he sneakily tiptoed into the attatched bathroom trying to surprise him. He pushed the door open hastily. "I found you!" he beamed before looking around and realizing he hadn't found him.

He decided if Zexion wasn't in his own room then he must be in his room. So he quickly walked across the hall laughing about to tell Zexion what he just did. he opened the door to his room. "Zexy, you're never gonna believe what I just did.." he looked around frowning. Zexion wasn't in there either.

Demyx walked into the bathroom, maybe Zexion decided to use his bathroom intsead of his own. "Zexy?" he asked looking around. he couldn't think of anywhere else Zexion could be so Demyx decided to go ask Axel if he knew where he was hiding.

He walked ou the door to his room then remembered something.. Zexion was probably reporting to Xemnas, and Axel just didn't bother. With this in mind he went back to Zexion's room to wait for him. He laid down in the bed and yawned slightly he took off his boots before crawling up in the bed. he was pretty tired, so he figured a little nap couldn't hurt. Zexion would wake him up when he came in, or at least that was Demyx's logic so he willed himself to sleep.

------

Xemnas, meanwhile, was sitting in his study watching Castle oblivion. He couldn't see anybody there anymore and didn't sense anybody there he tuned in just in time to see Zexion fade into the darkness, he almost felt bad he always had a soft spot for Ienzo when they had been Ansem's apprentances and even after they started the organization, Zexion had been like a little brother to him.

Considering this I guess it was a good thing he missed Axel's speach an only saw the exact moment when Riku, or apparently a clone of Riku destroyed him. Xemnas closed his eyes no longer wanting to see what was going on. He wondered one which of them actually made it back since so far he'd seen none. Maybe his vision was wrong, maybe none of them made it back alive.

Xemnas stood up and turned off the light before leaving the study. he needed to sleep in the morning he'd deal with what he was going to tell the remaining seven members of Organization XIII. On his way out the door he bumped into somebody who growled at him before turning around. He raised an amused eyebrow wondering who had the nerve to growl at him.

Saix dropped his hood and Xemnas shook his head he should have known. "Sorry, I didn't think it was you.." Saix said bowing slightly.

"I forgive you, now why don't you come join me in my room, I have something to discuss with you." Xemnas said walking down the hall toward his room knowing that Saix would follow since he was his most loyal follower after all.

---------

Roxas sniffed a couple times feeling very sad, before Axel kssed the top of his head. "Don't worry Rox, I'm sure Dem will be okay, and maybe Zexion is okay I didn't actually see him fading..."

"I don't want to stay here anymore..."

"They wouldn't let you leave, you kind of have no choice.."

"I know but I could run.. You could come with me, and we'd take Demyx and--"

Axel smiled "Roxas.. you know that wouldn't work," he interupted. "it'd be like suicide unless we planned it all out."

"I know, but someday we'll leave right, and be together away from the organization?"

Axel frowned looking down. He really wanted to get away too, but the more he thought about the more he knew it'd never work. "Where'd this sudden intrest in getting away come from, just because of Zexion, or did something happen."

"Something happened..."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Roxas..." he said in a demanding yet comforting tone.

"Xemnas..." Roxas choked a little not wanting to finish what he was starting.

"What did that dick bag do now?" Axel asked sounding rather pissed already as he petted Roxas comfortingly.

"He... Axel--" Roxas hid his face in Axel's shoulder as he started crying and shaking trying to stop himself from crying.

"Did he hit you again?" Axel fumed kissing the top of Roxas's head holding him closer to keep from getting to mad and to try to get Roxas to calm down and tell him what happened.

Roxas just shook his head "It's worse than that..." Roxas whimpered muffled a bit by Axel's shoulder.

Axel froze Roxas didn't have to say anymore and Axel knew what had happened, exactly what Axel thougt was going to happen. "Did he hurt you.." he asked softly liffting Roxas's chin up to face him. He wasn't mad anymore he was full of regret for not protecting Roxas.

Roxas just trembled averting his eyes from Axel's face trying to hide his face back in the comfort of Axel's chest. Axel looked down seeing Roxas like this made him feel terrible. He kissed Roxas's forehead then his cheek. "I'm sorry Roxas, I won't ever leave you alone like that again!"

Roxas laughed slightly because he knew that wasn't true, but it was nice to hear anyways he tilted his head and kissed Axel's lips. "It's not your fault, and you know you can't promise that, but thanks anyways..."

Axel frowned pulling Roxas closer, he knew Roxas was right, but he wished that he could never leave Roxas alone again... He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he had to get rid of Xemnas otherwise Roxas would never get a moments peace from the creepo. He knew he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't just leave Roxas alone and let Xemnas come back. He shifted so they were both laying down and kicked his boots off before getting comfortable. He laid on his back with Roxas half on his chest.

Roxas unzipped Axel's jacket tossing it aside before nuzzling into his chest and kissing his shoulder a couple times. Axel sighed happily running his fingers through Roxas's hair. Roxas smiled nuzzling into Axel closing his eyes.

Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head again as he felt Roxas smiling against his skin. He still felt pretty bad, but roxas seemed to be happy at the moment so he'd let it slide for now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep since he was still tired after taking a serious beating from the keyblade master.

Roxas thought he felt Axel's breathing even out and sure enough when he looked up to check that had been exactly what had ahppened. Axel was sleeping peacefully. Roxas smiled tracing a heart around Axels nipple lightly he was still a bit to shaken up to actually fall asleep just yet, but he was content to lay there and let Axel hold him until he was really tired.

-----

Meanwhile a hooded figure stumbled it's way into the castle at Hollow Bastian barely walking. Lucky for him Ansem's computer room still had yet to be discovered so he took refuge inside. Looking around the room where he once spent most his time. He remembered the experiments that they foolishly conducted in the basement of the castle.

Zexion dropped his hood slumping to the ground inside the secret room. It was late and he was exhausted, he couldn't go back to Castle Oblivion not even just to tell Demyx he was okay.. It was to soon, and they might be looking for him.

Aside from hurting physically he was kind of hurting on the inside too, not only because he knew Demyx was going to be sad and it would be his fault, but because he wasn't sure Axel was still up for their little deal. After the way he acted with the Riku clone, it kind of sounded like he'd changed his mind, maybe it was just for show, but it still hurt...

He curled up in a ball like position trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off spreading it out on the cold floor. Later, he'd find a way to make this place into a better place to live, but at this point, he just wanted to sleep, sleep and see Demyx, but since sleep was really his only option he closed his eyes pretending the cold wall behind him was Demyx nestled behind him.

Closing his eyes all he could see was a very sad Demyx. He had to know how Demyx was really doing so with what little strength he had left he used his powers to spy on his room, but Demyx wasn't in his own room so he knew he had to be in room 6 waiting for him he cringed at the thought of that, but when he switched veiws he saw Demyx peacefully sleeping in his bed still clothed obviously waiting, obviously no one informed him that Zexion wasn't comeing back, unless he just didn't care.. No even Zexion knew that couldn't be possible he closed his eyes, glad that Demyx was still happy even if there was pain waiting or him when he woke up.

Much to his protest his powers wore thin and he couldn't see Demyx anymore he closed his eyes and a stray tear fell down his cheek. his eyes snapped open and he looked around almost thinking something had dripped on him. He touched his cheek and smiled through the sad expression plastered on his face. It was the first time since the experiments he'd ever cried...

----

Whoot! Zexion's alive! Now what to do with him... -slaps self- Hmm welll I kind of got my way, now I have to figure out something so Demyx knows Zexion is still alive!

No smut in this chappie since I guess everyones in to much pain and to sad or to alone... Either way, I was thinking...

If Kairi was a princess in Hollow Bastian and Ansem was the Lord of Radiant Garden and they are the same place, does that mean that DiZ or the real Ansem is Kairi's dad? I don't know, but it seems to me that's how it is whether anyone's ever going to admit it in the game or not...

I have no idea, my brain hurts... Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but that's only because the last chapter was 22 pages so I think I'm aloud to have this one only 11 rather than like the usual 15...

REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/

-subliminal message-REVIEW ME-end subliminal Messgae-


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous- Xemnas will get what's coming to him...

nelia- -picks up another flag- I love Axel and Roxas!

Liz- It's not over x3, It won't be until the organization comes to its fateful end...

Yami Kiwi- -Hugs Dem- Poor Demyx will feel worse, but then he will feel better so it will be okay.

Lynne- I'm glad you like it and, I've started just writing it up on the computer becuse if I write it in my note books it never makes it to the computer, that's why I have like 4 fics in notebooks that will probably never see a review T-T It's very sad...

losthimagain- Zexy 'emo man' I love him I almost made you guys suffer and put that end in this chapter, but I thought it was cruel and was afraid I might get murdered if people though Zexy was dead xD

Draechaeli- Someone will make Zexy feel better! Who? I have yet to decide that...About the e-mail, 'tis no problem since well, I don't do anything so I have time to send my own notices out x3

MissMurder111- I know, thank goodness he's not dead right.. That would have been way to sad...

Rai- I know I'm so happy I figured something out so he didn't die... I know isn't screwy, I really wonder if Kairi is Ansem's daughter? I mean they said that was where she was the princess,but maybe it was just a fluke...

Dark Light- --;; I forgot Xemnas and Saix were plotting.. I was going to put it in that chapter, but I guess I'll just start with it here... Of course I care about you, you review me fast all the time and have such nice things to say x3 hope you feel better, I'm gettin' sick too.. you must be contagious o-o;

Myoko- I'm sorry! This chapter will be happier, I'll be sure to not end it until someone finds out Zexion is alive. I will try to keep the evil sadness down wouldn't want to get stranggled xD I love you x3 myoko's edit: SINCE I'M A GOD DAMN SEXY BEAST DX

I love you Myoko for editing for me since I'm a lazy bum oh yeah I like this -points up- xD how'd you know that was really why I loved you! o-o; Thanks for any additions to, so any tears blame them on her -Hides behind Myoko-

---------

Chapter 7: Can you truely -die- if you don't truely -exist-?

Xemnas shut the door behind Saix and walked in sitting down in a chair in front of a creepy white marble fireplace and Saix followed sitting down in a chair beside him, looking into the roaring fire.

"XIII has become VII, the mission was a complete failure. I can't see any of them anymore. The keyblade wielder, the boy Riku, that girl Namine, or any of the members of the organization I sent to that false Castle Oblivion."

"Are you sure?" Saix asked raising an eyebrow since he had seen Axel enter the castle not to long ago.

"Positive."

Saix blinked a few times debating whether or not he should inform Xemnas of what had happened or not. "When are you going to tell the others?" he decided against it since he didn't like Xemnas when he got to mad and he was pretty sure for one telling him he was wrong would piss him off and for two everyone dieing except Axel would just make things worse.

"In the morning, why wake them up now?" Xemnas said still staring blankly since he actually kind of felt bad sending all of them off to their doom, well not Marluxia, Larxene, or Axel, but Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus never did anything wrong. Vexen and Zexion had been his friends before he lost his heart so he still held them in high standings, it just didn't seem fair they'd never be reunited with their hearts.

"Good point, I'll go then and let you sleep...Unless you wanted me to stay?" Saix added the last bit a little hopeful that he'd tell him stay, but he suspected the man was still pining over number XIII.

Xemnas was very tempted to tell the other man to stay because he didn't feel like being alone, but he didn't want to risk showing any weakness in front of him so he turned around raising an eyebrow. "Just go, I'll come find you if I need you..."

"As you wish…" Saix said sighing as he walked out the door not actually bothering to look back at Xemnas as he did.

Xemnas never actually bothered to look at Saix either, he sighed a little as the door shut relaxing in the chair slightly as he continued to stare into the fire thinking about the failed mission. At some point, he decided death for a nobody couldn't be so bad since after all they didn't exist, but if they couldn't feel why did he feel so bad about this. He smiled a slightly deranged smile closing his eyes, even if he felt bad at least he could feel right, so maybe if he just kept up with the innocent slaughter of his friends and followers and played with his pet often enough he could find his heart or maybe, you could create a new heart? All kinds of strange thoughts were running through his mind as he fell asleep in the chair.

------

Saix was about to go warn Axel he better make his presence known to Xemnas but then he decided since he hated Axel it would be better to let him suffer when Xemnas found out later. Instead he decided to go check up on things around the castle. It seemed so strange that there was no one in the halls to get in his way. He assumed it was because nearly half of the organization members had met their doom, but still it was strange. He walked down the empty hallway towards the giant kitchen sulking silently under his hood. He wasn't really a fan of rejection and well, for once he was feeling, he wasn't sure what he was feeling…rage maybe? He couldn't remember any other feelings, but this didn't feel like rage it felt more. He didn't know what it was, he just wanted chocolate. He wasn't sure why since normally he hated chocolate.

When he got into the kitchen it was empty, but what could you expect it was the middle of the night after all. He searched the kitchen for something-- something good, but there was nothing. he growled a little and was about to use a portal to go steal a cake, but then decided it couldn't be to hard to make a cake. He pulled out a cookbook and started to work on making one. Sadly, they didn't have all the ingredients to make the cake. But then again he had no idea what he was doing and ended up covered in flour sulking on the floor where he fell asleep.

-------

Axel woke up and looked around a little lost until he looked down and saw Roxas in his arms and realized that he was in the blonde's room. He leaned down and kissed Roxas's forehead before very carefully slipping out of bed. He didn't want to wake Roxas up, and decided it would be a good idea to head down and make him breakfast. He slipped his coat back on before making his way back into the hallway. He figured it had to be pretty early since the castle still seemed empty, but he didn't really worry about it. He walked down a long hallway and ended up in the huge kitchen that was normally spotless and kind of creepy because of the chrome appliances.

When he opened the door he saw the kitchen was not clean, there was brown batter and flour everywhere. He looked around suspiciously wondering what in the world happened, but grabbed a rag and started cleaning up anyways. When he walked around the counter he saw Saix passed out on the floor in a very sad looking state. He knelt down next to him smirking a bit at his current state then wiped some flour off his face with the rag.

Saix started to stir a little when he felt the moist rag on his face, when he opened his eyes he jumped up to his feet glaring at Axel. "Don't touch me!" he spat, but a Saix covered in flour was not a very menacing Saix.

Axel laughed shaking his head. "Care to explain to me why the whole kitchen is covered in flour? Did you get attacked by a baking heartless?" Axel asked sarcastically as he went back to cleaning.

"I was making a cake..." Saix said a bit defeated. Axel did his best not to laugh and stayed facing away from Saix since his face showed just how amused he was by the older man's failure.

"I see you never got to the actual cake part. I'm making breakfast for Roxas. Do you want some too, since your attempt at cake didn't work?"

"NO!" he spat getting ready to walk away.

"Fine, I'll just give ALL these chocolate chip pancakes to Roxas..."

"Chocolate?" Saix asked with a calmer tone and reluctantly turned back around. Axel smirked as he finished cleaning up and pulled out the ingredients.

"You're going to eat then?" Axel asked already knowing the answer.

"Why are you being so…so nice?" Saix asked suspiciously.

"I'm just makin' pancakes…I was already making them, I'm not really being all that nice..."

"I guess your right... Did you know Xemnas thinks you're dead?"

"Really? Axel said brightening up a little. Maybe he could leave and--- No he couldn't leave Roxas there alone.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd get going away from Castle Oblivion, or go tell Xemnas you're alive, because otherwise he's going to be pissed..."

"Yeah, you're probably right... Hey Saix, maybe since you're in a helpful mood this morning we could help each other out..." Axel said starting to work on breakfast.

----------

Demyx woke up feeling am embrace, he smiled the opened his eyes hoping to see his lover's face sleeping calmly next to him, but there was no one. It was just the blanket wrapped around him from tossing and turning a lot. As he rolled over, looking over at Zexion's alarm clock thinking that he only slept for a few hours. He was sadly mistaken; it was almost 7:00 in the morning. He was kind of worried now. He got out of bed pulling on his boots and walked out of Zexion's room and back to his own. He looked in there, but saw nothing.

He was about to go ask Axel if he had any idea, but Roxas was probably sleeping and he would kind of feel bad waking him up. He sighed deeply walking out of his room and down the empty hallway and out onto the ledge they'd been walking on before Zexion left.

"Zexy?" he called walking around any and all spots he could think Zexion would be but all he heard was echoes of his call. Every spots he though Zexion would be was empty. He sat down in they're favorite spot. A hallway that was always deserted he kind of hoped Zexion would be there and when he wasn't he gave up.

Zexion was no where! He closed his eyes, he wasn't going to cry, no matter what he wasn't going to cry. But it was hard, his eye burned from holding all the tears in. He looked over and saw a dusk flittering in a corner of the hallway in their usual creepy manner he hated those things no matter how much he saw them they were always creepy. He had to get out of there he had to go somewhere.

He opened a portal into the darkness and took a deep breath before pushing himself off the wall. He walked into the portal even though they terrified him. As he walked in, he imagined Zexion's hand guiding his way through. He wasn't sure where he was going, since he hadn't exactly told it to take him anywhere. He was too busy worrying about Zexion.

When he walked out of the darkness he found himself in a strange room. Somewhere he'd never been before. He looked around the room. It seemed so cold. He looked at the giant computer tilting his head a little surprised that of all places this was where he ended up.

He turned around still wondering why he was there. Then he saw what-seemed-to-be Zexion sprawled out on his coat, he didn't move. He ran over to him kneeling down on his coat pulling his lover into his arms. "Zexy, Zexy… WAKE UP! Are you okay! Please, don't do this to me…I love you…way too much to lose you now…Tell me you're okay right?" he said holding the other boy exceptionally close to him as. He couldn't hold in his tears anymore and exploded sobbing against him.

Zexion started to stir a little when he felt himself being pulled into familiar arms He didn't really know what Demyx was saying but he was quite certain he'd just said he loved him. Zexion pulled out of Demyx's death grip and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Dem, don't cry..." he said quietly. "I never want to see you cry let alone be the reason why you're crying…I love you..."

Demyx froze and swallowed hard forcing himself to quit crying. He smiled sighing deep as he pulled Zexion really close again. "Zexy, why are you here? Why didn't you come home to me I was so---" Zexion cut him off pressing his lips against his as he slid his free hand behind Demyx's head and pulling him down towards him.

"Axel said we were going to break you and Roxas out, I quit the organization…They think I'm dead... You can't tell anyone I'm alive... How did you find me?"

"You're never coming home?" Demyx asked disappointed.

Zexion coughed a very unhealthy sounding cough and shook his head. "No, but don't worry Dem-- I'll break you out too…You better go, they might come looking for you..."

"I want to stay and be with you!" Demyx whined holding onto Zexion a bit tighter.

"I want you to stay too..." Zexion said sadly nuzzling into Demyx.

"I'm staying... I'll go back later, but right now I want to be with you... Here" he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a potion, "you don't sound so good.."

Zexion used the potion and felt a bit better. "Thank you love..." he said sighing. "but you can't stay maybe you can come back later... but it's to soon for you to be here, you'll get us both in trouble, and I don't care what happens to me, but if anything happened to you..."

"Fine, I'll go, but when can I come see you again?" Demyx asked hiding his face in Zexion's shoulder.

"I don't know yet, but when I do.. I'll find you!" Zexion said kissing the top of Demyx's head.

"I can't go.." Demyx said moving to stand up but something inside him made him stay.

"Not even if I give you something to remember me by?" Zexion chimed rather slyly.

"I think that would make it harder to leave..." Demyx said sadly..\

"You're probably right.." Zexion said a little dissapointed as he pulled Demyx for another kiss this time he was sure to make it perfect so it could possibly tide them over until they could see each other again.

Demyx pulled away from the kiss almost panting. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done to stand up just then. "Don't forget me?" Demy said sadly as he looked away from Zexion.

"I could never forget you..."

"Good.. Take these?" he said emptying his pockets of potions. A pick from his sitar falling out with them. Zexion picked up and was about to hand it to him. then didn't. "Can I keep it?" he asked a little hopeful.

"If you want it it's yours.." Demyx said about to call up a portal.

"Wait!" Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm and took off the necklace he wore everyday and put it on him.. "I love you now you won't forget me.. And I won't forget you..." he said sticking the pick in his pocket.

"I love you too.. I'll see you soon!" he chimed going to pull up the portal again.

Zexion smiled and called up a portal for him. "Now you won't get lost... It goes straight to your room.."

"Thanks..." Demyx said holding onto the necklace a little amazed Zexion was letting him have it since he'd never seen him take it off. "Hey Zexion, if you love me does that mean you believe you have a heart?"

"Partially I guess... Actually the more I thought about it, the more I knew I had a heart, sure only the scraps of my old heart, but I think... When I'm with you…you're my heart…" He looked down and stammered the next sentence. "Y…you complet…te me.. That's why I thought maybe if I had something of yours it could be like I had a h-heart all the time..." Zexion said look up blushing and at the sight of Demyx, he looked away from Demyx too embarrassed for words.

"I know you're right about the first part, and I hope you're right about the second. Hey Zexy?"

"Hmm?" Zexion asked smiling glad Demyx agreed with him.

"Here.." he said taking off his jacket and handing it to him. "It's cold in here..." he said as if that was the only explanation he needed. He walked towards the portal without saying anything.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye?"

"Nope! Because I'm going to see you again soon, and if I don't say good bye that'll just be one more reason why I have to see you again.." he said smiling turned away from his lover.

"Alright.. Then see you later?" Zexion asked smiling rather bright.

"Yeah.. See you later.." he said sighing as he forced himself to walk through the portal and into his room. Demyx looked back at the portal holding his hand out wanting to run back in and just attack Zexion but then it disappeared and frowned a little and dropped his hand. He decided it was best he went about things like he knew nothing so he went to take a shower.

------

Axel came into Roxas's room smiling rather bright with a tray of food and sat down on the bed next to the still sleeping blonde. "Hey Roxas..." He whispered setting the tray on the nightstand and leaning in kissing his lips softly. "I made you breakfast wake up..."

Roxas whimpered sniffling a tired yawn out as he opened his eyes frowning. He hated waking up especially when he was dreaming. He was having the weirdest dream too, he was on an island sword fighting with some kid he'd never met before, but it all seemed so familiar. He wanted to know what was going on, but his annoyance was quickly forgotten as he realized it was Axel who was waking him up. Smiling he leaned uip kissing Axel. "Hey, why does it smell like--- You made me pancakes?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, Here.." he said setting the tray on Roxas's lap. "You eat, I need to go report to Xemnas still since I never did last night..."

Roxas just nodded smiling with a mouth full of food. Axel smiled and leaned close to a crumb on Roxas's face and licked it off and smiled evilly as Roxas turned bright red. As he leaned back, he kissed the top of his head before messing up his hair on his way out. "T-thank you Axel!" Roxas called as he swallowed and the door shut.

------

Axel walked down the hall and into Xemnas's room and realized he was asleep. As bad as he wanted to strick him down right there, he knew it wouldn't work so he decided it'd be best to just wake him up and report on the mission. He had a plan worked out with Saix so that they could both get what they wanted. He explained what was really going on between Roxas and Xemnas and Saix decided he'd help since if he could get Xemnas to get over Roxas he'd have him back. Right now he just needed to be sure Xemnas knew he was alive.

"Sleeping sitting up?" Axel asked crossing his arms.

Xemnas jumped a little when he heard Axel's voice and turned around a little shocked, he didn't believe in ghosts, but wasn't Axel dead. He jumped up out of his seat. "I wasn't sleeping.." he reassured the redhead. "I thought you were dead.."

"If I was I wouldn't be standing here..."

"Did anyone else survive?"

"Not that I know of, and I have no idea what became of Namine, Riku, Sora, or anyone.."

Xemnas sighed shaking his head. " A complete failure... Any ideas for what were going to do next?" he asked taking a few steps towards Axel not seeming to be in a bad mood at all.

"I don't know.. Maybe we should just lay low for awhile.. I mean the organization members are kind of dropping like flies at the hands of the keyblade wielder..."

"Maybe you're right, or maybe we need to find that boy and destroy him, we already have Roxas.. What do we need him for now..."

"We---" Axel decided it was best to just shut up, but he was very suspicious of Xemnas's unangry attitude. He was waiting for him to pull out a gun and shoot him or something.

Xemnas sighed. "Go, I'll hear about the mission later I need to figure how I'm going to explain this mess tell everyone there'll a meeting in the meeting hall at 11:00"

"I will, I'll be going then.." he said backing out the door not wanting to turn his back on Xemnas.

Xemnas watched as Axel walked out the door and smirked. The red head had nothing to worry about, yet at least. He had a plan about what he would do to take Roxas from Axel and there was no use involving Axel it was to good. He'd give Roxas an offer he couldn't refuse.

----

Axel informed everyone of what Xemnas had said and then went back to Roxas's room. The blonde wasn't in bed anymore. He frowned looking around. "Hey Blondie..." he called cutting off the 'Where the hell are you' trying to escape his lips.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Roxas whined from behind the bathroom door. Axel smiled and walked over to the bathroom opening the door. He smirked seeing Roxas standing there in his black pants with his hair all wet.

"You showered without me?" He whined in a mocking tone. "You're cruel Rox.."

"Shut up.." Roxas spat rolling his eyes before walking over to Axel wrapping his arms around his Axel's neck.

"You're still wet..." Axel informed him as there chest became pressed together, he could feel it through his coat.

"If it bugs you I could stop.." Roxas chimed pulling back a little.

"NO!" Axel spat pulling him back to him pressing them closer together this time.

"Good.." Roxas chimed reaching up between them unzipping Axel's jacket half way and letting it slide off one of his shoulders as he sucked on the exposed skin playfully.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish..." Axel whispered tilting his head back a little.

"Who said I didn't intend to finish it?" Roxas asked smiling up at him innocently.

Axel blinked a couple times a little shocked Roxas was being so forward. "Oh really, Mr. Innocent, I guess I was wrong about you, I'm gonna wipe that innocent look of your face to little floozy."

"Floozy?" Roxas asked. "I'm not a whore!" Roxas chimed pulling Axel towards the bedroom.

"I never said you were, I said you were a floozy.." Axel corrected him

Roxas laughed shaking his head. "Only when it comes to you..."

"I know, and that's the way it should be, you're my floozy..."

"Okay but how about you don't call me that think of something else..."

"What about Honey Bear?" Axel asked obviously about to laugh.

"Only if I can call you Mr. Snuggles..." Roxas said shaking his head since he didn't want to call Axel Mr. Snuggles, he was perfectly okay with calling him Axel.

"Alright, Honey Bear it is..." Axel said smirking.

"I'm gonna punch you..." Roxas said falling back on the bed staring at him pouting.

"Liar..." Axel said crawling on top of him.

"I know..." Roxas said sighing as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"See my little Honey Bear would never do something mean like that."

"No seriously though-- You're not getting any if you don't quit calling me that..." Roxas said glaring although he was pouting.

"Liar..." Axel whispered sucking on Roxas's ear.

"I know..." Roxas sighed as he moaned lightly since his ear was his soft spot.

"You're to easy Roxy..." Axel sighed kissing down his neck.

"Only when it comes to you.." he whispered tilting his head to the side giving Axel better access. He really would have punched anyone else for less than what Axel was calling him.

"I know..." Axel chuckled slightly as he made his way down nipping at Roxas's nipple. "We have to go..." he whispered making his way back up.

"WHAT?" Roxas spat breaking out of the daze Axel had him in. "Go where?" he asked calming down a little.

"A meeting..." Axel said smirking.

"You suck..." Roxas whined referring to the fact that he was already hard from what Axel was doing and now they had to stop.

"I know..." Axel chimed playfully, "At least I will later..." he said getting up and putting Roxas up with him.

Roxas sighed grabbing one of his cloaks out of the closet and throwing it on still pouting quite a bit.

"Don't worry Rox.. I intend to finish what I started.. hopefully the meeting won't be to long." Axel said figuring it would only be like an hour at the most

------

After the meeting that was long, 5 hours long in fact.

Roxas was bouncing on his bed about to strangle Axel if he didn't hurry up and come back. Then he heard the door open and sighed relieved. "It's about time!" he chimed in a pouty yet happy voice.

"Who knew you'd be so happy to see me, Pet.." Xemnas said amused as he shut the door behind him locking it.

"Oh, I thought you were--- someone else..." Roxas said moving back up against the headboard hugging his knees definatly not in the mood for Xemnas right now.

"Axel?" Xemnas asked obviously pissed by that comment.

"Yeah.." Roxas sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"I suggest you forget about him little one.."

"Or what'll you do.. There's not much worse you could do to me than what yuou already have you know.. and honestly, I'm not scared anymore.. Axel doesn't care either, he knows it's not my fault." Roxas spat glaring at the older man.

"It's not what I could do to you..." Xemnas said obviously insinuating something.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked a bit nervously.

"If you don't stop this little affair you're having with Axel, like put an end to it for good.. I'll be forced to kill him. I don't want to, but if I have to... I will..." Xemnas said in a blank tone.

"What... Nooo" Roxas said looking down sadly wanting to kill Xemnas at the moment, but knew he was too weak to, " but... That, Xemnas.. That isn't fair..."

"I already told you I've never been good at sharing..."

"But--"

"You have your options break it off, or I'll kill him, either way in the end you'll be mine..."

"I--"

"I'll give you a couple days to think about it, I know it's a hard decision..."

"Wait--"

"I'll leave you alone now, and oh yeah--- If you tell Axel... I'll make your decision for you.. He'll be dead"

"But---"

"Good night pet.. I'll let you think about it..." Xemnas chimed amused by Roxas's shocked state, he kind of hoped Roxas would try not to break it off or tell the red head since well he'd honestly rather Axel were completely out of the way.. Who knows maybe he'd kill him even if Roxas didn't agree. Xemnas got up of the bed and kissed Roxas's forehead before walking out of the room. When he opened the door to his own room he saw Axel walk by and grinned to himself before walking in.

Axel glared at Xemnas as he watched him walk into the room, but kept on moving knowing it would do no good to fight with the man. He opened the door to Roxas's room holding an ice cream sundae for him. "Hey Honey Bear I brought you dessert..." he chimed trying not to laugh.

Roxas looked up from the bed where he was still hugging his knees about to cry, but abruptly jumped up hiding the fact that he was sad, well trying to at least.

-----

Zexion was still in Ansem's computer room, but at least now he wasn't so exhausted and he could move about. He toyed with Demyx's sitar pick smiling a little he missed him so much, even if it'd only been a few hours, he wasn't used to being away from him ever so this was really hard. He slumped down on his coat with Demyx's draped over him like a blanket. He smiled sniffing taking in the sweet scent of his lover. He started thinking about his room and all the things he missed from it, like all the pictures of him and Demyx together.

Suddenly he got an idea; maybe if he could summon weapons he could summon other things...? It was worth a shot at least. He concentrated on one picture in particular and closed his eyes holding out to his hand. He didn't really expect it to work, but when he felt the cold glass of the frame on his hand he opened his eyes surprised. He smiled and decided it would be worth his while to summon the other pictures and some blankets, maybe a pillow or to, and it couldn't hurt to summon some food.

He sighed after he had arranged the room the way he wanted and decided he wanted to check up on Demyx. Luckily he found out from Demyx finding him that you could just zero in on a person instead of a place so when he zeroed in on Demyx he found him walking back to his room, but he looked sad, and Zexion didn't like it. He watched anyways though it felt better to pretend he was near Demyx.

-----

Demyx was tired and in no mood to be alone. The meeting had been so unnerving some of the things Xemnas had said, and despite knowing that Zexion was still alive, he had a hard time not crying when Xemnas gave a speech about all the lost nobodies. He took off his jacket and pants holding onto Zexion's necklace sighing, wishing the other boy was there. He walked into the bathroom and dropped his boxers before turning on the shower and climbing in. He let the warm water wash over him and closed his eyes thinking about happier times at the organization. All of which involved him getting screwed senseless by a certain silvery blue haired member of the organization.

All of his graphic thoughts left him with a bit of a problem, it'd been quite sometime since he'd actually had to deal with one of these kinds of problems on his own, but with out Zexion around he'd have to so he reached his hand down and touched himself a bit reluctantly, but soon enough he was a pretty into it, well he was after he started pretending it was Zexion in the shower with him. He whimpered Zexion's name.. It took a lot longer to do this to himself then it took when the real Zexion did it, and he was starting to get really hot so he slumped against the back wall as he continued doing what he was doing.

----

Zexion almost died when he saw what Demyx was doing in the shower. He felt bad that Demyx had to go solo, He sighed cocking his head. "I'm sorry Dem..." He jumped a little when he saw Demyx look around scared..

"Zexy--- Is that-- is that you?" Demyx asked scared.

"Um... yeah..." Zexion relied reluctantly since he didn't know Demyx could hear him.

"Can I see you now?" he asked dropping his hands to his side looking at the ceiling for Zexion to appear or something.

"You probably shouldn't, but I can't stand seeing you like this.." Zexion sighed holding out his hand and creating a portal inside of the shower in front of Demyx.

------------

Man, that was a cruel place to stop I bet my life is in danger, but hmmmm that's alright it just means the next chapter will start with a lemon, possibly two I'm not sure what Roxas is going to do yet...

Everyone review and I promise I'll update faster this time...

Tell me why this song makes me thionk of Demyx and Zexion now? I honestly don't even like it, but when I think about Zexy singing it about Dem I smile! 8D

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me...


	8. Chapter 8

I stil don't own KH though I really think they should give it to me cause it's almost my birthday xD I'm not sure why it formatted itelf so awfully but I fixed it!

Onto the chapter---------------Chapter 8: Just Another Day in Paradise

"Hello?" Demyx asked as he walked through the portal staring at a creepy dusk that he caught out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Demy..." Someone chimed grabbing his chin and turning him to face them.

"Zexy, I hoped it was you..." Demyx beamed wrapping his arms around the other nobody's neck.Zexion smirked running his hand down Demyx's back and stopped on his hips. "You're naked..." he informed him as if he may have forgotten.

"I know..." the dirty blonde said shrugging as if it was normal to walk into a portal that pops up in your shower with out even getting dressed."

As long as you know..." Zexion chimed leaning in kissing Demyx's neck. Demyx may have been naked, but Zexion on the other other hand was fully clothed. Demyx made a move to change that as he reached up pulling down on the zipper of his jacket. Zexion smiled pulling back slightly so his lover could actually get his jacket off. When it was unzipped he let it slip off his shoulders before wrapping his arms back around Demyx pressing their bare chests together.

"Mmmm... You're kinda damp" he informed him without pulling away from the kiss.Demyx laughed breaking the kiss and cocking his head at the other nobody "You're kidding right? I mean.. I could go get a towel..." he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, stay... It just kinda surprised me..." Zexion said smirking pulling Demyx back in for another kiss. Demyx rolled his eyes before closing them and kissing back opening his mouth immediately when he felt Zexion's tongue tracing along his lower lip. They both moaned slightly into the kiss as their tongues met in a passionate kiss. Zexion's hands slipped straight back to Demyx's butt and down to the back of his thighs pulling him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Demyx moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms tight around his lovers neck afraid he was going to fall even though Zexion had held him a hundred times before.

Zexion smirked into the kiss as he knelt down taking Demyx with him and laying him out on the ground in the empty corridor of darkness. Demyx whimpered as he felt the solid ground on his back and opened his eyes to find Zexion kneeling between his legs running his hands up his sides and leaning in to claim his lips once again. This kiss was brief though because Zexion moved on rather quickly as he kissed his way down Demyx's neck to his collar bone. He nipped him kind of roughly causing Demyx to cry out, but Zexion knew it was a good cry not a bad one so he continued on kissing and licking his way down to one of Demyx's nipples.

"Mmmm" Demyx whimpered arching his back a little as Zexion swirled the sensitized nub in his mouth skillfully. "Please I need you!" he moaned bringing his hand up and tangling it in Zexion's silky locks.

"Don't worry, I'm gettin' there!" Zexion chimed as he moved his mouth over to give the other nipple the same treatment. Demyx whimpered not liking this taking so long he didn't want them to get caught or something and be left once again walking away from Zexion with blue balls, plus he was already so close from the shower, he just needed Zexion to touch him.

"Please, please!" Demyx pleaded under his breath so lightly it was a wonder Zexion heard him at all. Zexion smiled kissing and licking a trail straight down Demyx's chest to the problem he was begging him to put an end to.

"Is this what you want Dem?" he asked licking his way up the underside of Demyx's cock smirking at him smugly as he did so.

"Mhmmmm!" Demyx moaned closing his eyes trying to ignore the cocky look on Zexion' face.

"Please!" he managed to get out as his hands found their way to Zexion's shoulders where he held on lightly. Zexion smiled closing his eyes. He loved it when Demyx pleaded , but he decided he made him beg enough, and it would be cruel to play with him much longer.

"Was that a yes?" he asked leaning in deep throating the other nobody before giving him a chance to answer.

"Oh god yes!" Demyx moaned answering Zexion's question even though he hadn't needed to. He briefly wondered what Zexion would have done if he said no, but his mind was to jumbled to worry about any thoughts right now, least of all that. It didn't take much from Zexion to throw Demyx over the edge when he had already been so close and he took down everything his lover had to offer before kissing his way back up his spent lovers chest giving him a chance to recover.

Today however Demyx's recovery time was almost immediate. He needed Zexion so bad, he'd missed him so much it seemed like forever since the last time he touched him. He pulled Zexion back up pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. "I need you.." he moaned against Zexion's lips

.----I know kill me now... --;;

Axel looked at Roxas and could tell something was wrong. What? He didn't really know, but something was bugging Blondie. He walked over and handed the sundae to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine.." Roxas chirped taking the ice cream and taking a bite.

"Thank you!" he beamed leaning up and kissing Axel. "Want a bite?" he asked trying to pretend like everything was normal even though it wasn't.

"Sure.." Axel said a bit suspiciously as he let Roxas feed him. He didn't swallow he just leaned in claiming Roxas's lips in an attempt to share it with him. Roxas opened his mouth a bit surprised when he felt Axel still had the cold ice cream in his mouth. Even though he was slightly disgusted by the idea of sharing food like that since he had a thing about germs, he swallowed before kissing Axel back needly. It was Axel after all, he already had Axel germs if there was such a thing.

---- Kidding! Back to the lemon ;

Zexion was a little taken back at first by what his normally submissive lover was doing. Not that he minded really, it was just strange for Demyx to be so needy. He kissed Demyx back slipping his tongue out and claiming the other boys mouth again. "I love you" he whispered running his hands down Demyx's sides.

"I love you more.." Demyx said as if it was a known fact as he slipped his hands down and undid Zexion's pants.

"I win.." he informed him as he slipped the other nobody's pants off and tossed them aside with his jacket somewhere. Zexion moaned nuzzling into the crook of Demyx's neck and nipping slightly as he did.

"I'm afraid I win, 'cause I got you naked first.." Zexion chimed nipping at Demyx's earlobe.

"Cheater!" Demyx whimpered even though it was supposed to come out more serious. "You didn't get me naked though, I was in the shower and you pulled me out." he moaned slightly as Zexion teased his slowly awakening erection back to life.

"I did not.." Zexion chimed. "You're the one who chose to walk through that portal, I didn't force you." he whispered kissing his way to the other side of Demyx's neck. Demyx whimpered giving up as he pushed Zexion's boxers far enough so the elder nobody could kick them off.

"Fine you win..." Demyx chimed letting his head roll back as his eyes slipped closed giving Zexion better access to his neck.

"Naw, you win..." Zexion chimed leaning up and kissing Demyx on the lips again before pulling back smiling at the confused organization member.

"Why do I win?" Demyx asked cocking his head to the side running his hand up and down Zexion's back scratching lightly.Zexion closed his eyes and smiled.

"You always win, I don't think you know what you do to me.." Zexion informed him as he held his hand out using his nifty new summoning power to call up a bottle of some sort. Demyx smiled closing his eyes pretty sure he knew what he did to Zexion and what he had just summoned in his hand.

"When did you learn to do that?" Demyx asked suspiciously.

"Today.." Zexion said as he coated his fingers in the lube. Demyx just smiled shaking his head a little before he felt Zexion lean in and claim his lips, no doubt to distract him from what he was about to do.

Demyx guessed right, almost immediately after he felt Zexion's lips on his he felt his legs being spread wider and a cold finger prodding at his entrance. Demyx whimpered slightly into the kiss wrapping his arms tighter around Zexion doing his best to relax since he knew exactly what to expect, it wasn't like they were strangers to this. Zexion started pumping the finger in and out before adding a second finger and doing the same as he scissored his fingers a little stretching him and making sure to hit that sweet spot. When he heard Demyx moan he slipped in the third finger and thrust into the spot a couple more times,making Demyx moan a bit louder. Once Zexion felt Demyx was stretched enough he squirted the bottle into his hand ready to lube up his own throbbing erection. He whimpered when Demyx stopped him.

"Can I do it?" he asked in a much to innocent manner to be asking what he was asking. Zexion just nodded smiling letting Demyx scoop the lube off of his hand and coat him in it. They both moaned as Zexion wiped what was left on his hand onto Demyx's entrance and positioned himself to enter him. He put Demyx's legs over his shoulders in a position they'd both decided was the best and started entering him, slow knowing no matter how many times they did it, initially it hurt.When Zexion was fully inside of the other nobody he waited for Demyx to adjust to him.

Surprise, Demyx was in no mood to wait he bucked his hips against Zexion motioning for him to go almost immediately. Zexion wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, he hated when he hurt Demyx, but if that was what he wanted then he'd give it to him. He started to pull out then pushed back in, starting out slow and causing them both to moan.

"Faster.." Demyx whimpered once again surprising Zexion, but he was happy to do as he was told and started to move faster setting a pretty fast pace. Demyx moaned reaching down and lacing his fingers with Zexion's on his hip. His breathing started to get a bit erratic and he knew he needed to get some release. He reached down to deal with his own erection expecting to have his hand swatted out of the way, but this time Zexion didn't he just place his hand over top of Demyx's and helped him jerk himself off. Demyx moaned looking up at Zexion since he was slightly surprised and smiled when he saw Zexion mouth 'I love you' before letting his eyes slip closed again. Demyx didn't last long with Zexion pounding into him at such a fast rate and their hands pumping him at close to the same rate. Seeing Zexion mouthing those words threw him over the edge.

"Oh godd-- I love you too!" Demyx moaned as he released all over the two of them. Zexion moaned as he felt Demyx tightening around him and pumped in a couple more times before spilling his seed inside his lover with a muffled moan as he collapsed against Demyx letting his legs slip off his shoulders as he did so. He rested on top of Demyx for a couple minutes closing his eyes and catching his breath. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the other nobody had already fallen asleep. Zexion smiled crawling off of Demyx and slipped his clothes on before picking the naked boy up and opening a portal. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to go into the castle, but Demyx looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake him up. He walked through the portal and into Demyx's bedroom where laid him in the bed before walking over to the closet and grabbing a towel. He cleaned Demyx up before pulling the blankets up over him. He swallowed hard closing his eyes he really didn't want to leave Demyx, but he had to. He leaned in kissing his still semi sweaty forehead before turning away and walking out of a new portal pulling his hood back up over his head hiding the tear that trickled down his pale cheek.

-------

After they were done sharing their ice cream Axel set the bowl down, pushed Roxas further up on the bed and pinned him there holding both of his hands in one hand above the blonde's he head. Roxas whimpered struggling against his hand trying to say something to Axel, but he was cut off as the other nobody's mouth claimed his in a fiery kiss. He decided he could deal with his little problem later, right now. He needed Axel, needed him bad. Axel's free hand slipped between them unzipping Roxas's coat as he straddled him grinding his erection against the younger nobody's. Axel let go of Roxas's hands so he could get the coat off. Roxas moaned softly bringing his hand up and unzipping Axel's jacket. Axel shrugged it off his shoulders as he continued ravishing the younger blonde's mouth. Roxas whimpered pulling back from the kiss starting to feel bad about what he was doing. He couldn't just pretend everything was fine.

"Axel stop.." he panted grabbing Axel's hands and lacing their fingers together. "We can't do this..." he whispered looking up at Axel looking completely serious."Why?" Axel asked confused as he pulled away seeing no logical reason as to why suddenly Blondie didn't want to play with him any more. "I've been thinking, and I really like you and all, but well Xemnas wants me right and neither of us are going to get a moments peace until he gets what he wants... Besides I figure if I go with him willingly he won't hurt me..."

"That's bullshit Rox.. I mean I don't want you to get hurt, but you can't just go with Xemnas, you don't even like him..."

"I've made my decision.." Roxas said blankly looking up at Axel.

"So, just like that.. I'm not supposed to touch you anymore? I can't be with you ever again?" Axel asked feeling like his 'heart' or lack of a heart was breaking in two. "But--"

"Axel, just go please.. It'll be easier that way, and I'm kinda tired y'know.. I'll talk to you tomorrow, as friends, you still want to be friends right?" Roxas asked still keeping the same blank expression on his face even though he was dieing inside.

"I'll go..." Axel said getting up and putting his jacket back on. "Just remember though, I'll aways be here for you if you change your mind, and no matter what , we'll always be friends..." he said sighing as he looked back at Roxas from the door way hoping he'd stop him and change his mind. "Got it memorized?"

"I got it..." Roxas said swallowing hard as he watched the door shut, before rolling over and hiding his face in the pillow letting himself cry finally. "I hate you..." he whispered through sobs into the pillow as he thought about Xemnas. He choked trying to keep from sobbing, and managed to get it under control just as his door swung open again. He looked up abruptly his eyes still stained red from crying.

"Are you crying?" Came the voice of the Organization's number three "What a pansy..." he whispered under his breath as he walked over to the bed standing beside the blonde's night stand. "Xemnas wants you to come see him..." he informed him picking his jacket up off the ground and handing it to him.

"Here.. I'm gonna go, I'm just assuming, but I bet you can make it down the hall alone?"

"I'll be fine.." Roxas spat grabbing the coat from him in no mood to deal with Xemnas or anybody else for that matter.Xaldin just rolled his eyes shaking his head wondering why he had to be a lackey and go summon Xemnas's pet for him, when he was sure the superior was perfectly capable of doing it himself. He left the room and headed back to his own room where he was sure Xigbar was most likely still sleeping.

Roxas walked into the bathroom washing his face a little to hide the fact he'd been crying. To bad for him Xemnas had been watching his room the whole time and still was so he would already know he was crying.

Xemnas sighed leaning back watching his little Roxas trying to hide that he was crying and smirked shaking his head. That kid, everything he did amused him, of course what Xaldin had said kind of pissed him off, and that he left, but as long as Roxas made it down to his room he wouldn't mention it. Roxas dried off his face crossing his arms nervously as he sighed before leaving the bedroom after convincing him self he could see Xemnas without crying. he figured the sick bastard liked to see him cry.

Xemnas sighed turning off the mental link allowing him to see into Roxas's room as the boy left and got out of his bed moving over to sit in a chair because he knew the boy would already be freaked out to just be in the room maybe if they stayed away from the bed he could convince the younger nobody that he sincerely wanted to be with him. Sure he'd been with him already, but it was so much more fun when both parties were willing.

Roxas made his way down the hall and almost broke down as he walked by Axel's room but managed to keep himself under control, but when he say Zexion's room he couldn't help but feel terrible he wondered how Demyx was doing, maybe when he was done talking to Xemnas he could go check on him.Roxas closed his eyes regaining his composure as he approached Xemnas's door and knocked lightly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear, but obviously he did because the door opened. He looked up expecting to see Xemnas, but the door had opened on its own. He frowned, he wasn't about to take another step until someone told him too. To bad for him right as he thought that Xemnas's deep voice flooded his ears.

"Come in Pet..." he purred turning his chair to face the door.

--------

Axel left Roxas's room with a aching in his chest just wanting to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to he needed to get rid of Xemnas so he went to the one person he honestly believed could and would help him. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door with a seven on it. Sure he and Saix had a deal, but he still wasn't sure this, as in knocking on his bedroom door, was okay.Saix answered the down and raised an eyebrow at the red head he found standing there.

"What do you want?" he barked standing in the door way blocking Axel from entering.

"Can we talk, or are you gonna be a prick?" Axel asked in no mood to deal with Saix if he was going to be a jerk.

"You can come in and talk, but I can't promise I won't be a prick..." Saix informed him stepping out of the way so Axel could come in if he still wanted to. Axel walked in without saying anything, surprisingly Saix's room wasn't creepy in fact it was quite the opposite of creepy. The carpet was-- Astroturf?... Axel looked up at Saix but didn't say anything... Then he proceeded to look around the room and noticed the stuffed dogs piled on Saix's bed. He looked back down at the floor he wouldn't say a word, but for as creepy as Saix was he sure had a pansy's room. Is that a chew toy?!

Axel shook his head turning his attention back to Saix who was glaring at him. "Sorry doggy boy, but I had to come inform you of something... It's horrible.."

"First off, call me that again and I'll slit your throat... Second, what could possible be so horrible?"Axel smirked at the first part almost forgetting about his news until he heard Saix bring it up. His smug look immediately turned grim. "Roxas broke up with me, well not exactly since were not dating, but he said that he's going to go with Xemnas willingly and me and him can't be together anymore..."

"Damn..." Saix growled so much for their plan, but maybe Xemnas was making him do it some how? He'd get to the bottom of it. "Don't worry I'll figure it out, you have no idea how bad I need Xemnas..."

"Probably as bad as I need Roxas..." Axel said sadly pretty sure no one could need anyone more than he needed the newest Organization member.

"Yeah, probably..." Saix said for the first time realizing how much Axel really did like Roxas he took a step towards Axel noticing the red head kind of looked like he was going to cry. "Come here.." he said showing an uncharacteristic soft side. Axel looked up at him noticing he was holding his arms out like he was going to hug him. Sure he could use a hug right now, but from Saix?! Why was Saix willing to hug him? He moved forward into Saix's arms rather tense as he did so, but relaxed when Saix really hugged him. He relaxed into the strong arms around him as his hands came up to hug Saix back around his neck.

Saix closed his eyes pulling the red head closer and bringing his hand up to coax Axel to rest his head on his shoulder. Axel swallowed hard and surprisingly didn't pull away, but instead he let his head slid onto Saix's shoulder as his eyes slipped closed. He whimpered slightly feeling his tears wanting to well up in his eyes this should be Roxas not Saix. Saix rested his head on Axel's running his hands through his hair, "It's alright Axel, you can cry.. I won't tell anybody. You kept my secret about the cake, it's the least I can do."

Hearing Saix's voice was what threw Axel over the edge silently he let the tears fall from his eyes. It felt so wrong to be so close to Saix he didn't want to touch anyone but Roxas, and Saix definatly wasn't Roxas... The more he thought about Saix and himself hugging he cried harder, and suddenly started thinking about Xemnas and Roxas. He pulled back looking up at Saix through tear stained eyes.

"It's not fair.." Axel choked out... "He's the only one---" Axel cut himself off shaking a little as his eyes slipped closed again.

"I know, don't worry kid, we'll make things right.. I promise.." Saix cooed reassuringly rather close to Axel's ear. Axel whimpered slightly feeling Saix's warm breath on his ear. He wanted to pull away but for some reason he didn't he tightened his hold on Saix and just let the tears start back up silently. Axel was pretty sure he'd never cried before, as a nobody or other wise, but right now he couldn't help it. He felt horrible.

"Make me forget, even if it's just for a minute make me forget everything?" Axel pleaded bringing a hand up and wiping his eye. Saix smiled bring his hand up and wiping the tears off of Axel's eye.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Saix asked not really caring one way or the other. He was horny and he could make Axel forget it wasn't like Xemnas would give a damn, especially not while he was down the hall with his new pet. Axel nodded

"Please.." he pleaded leaning up almost closing the gap between their lips, but letting Saix have a chance to back out if he wanted. Saix didn't back out though he leaned in pressing their lips together. Axel whimpered as he felt Saix sucking on his bottom lip. It felt good, but he still felt bad. He sighed kissing Saix back needily. this wasn't cheating on Roxas right? Roxas didn't want him anymore so it was okay wasn't it? Axel didn't know, but if Saix could help him forget how bad he hurt right now, he didn't care.

------------

Demyx woke up a few hours later in his bed looking around wondering how he got there. It was already 10:00 and he hadn't eaten at all that day which wasn't like him so he was starving to say the least. He got up and pulled on some boxers and a pair of pajama pants.. he was to lazy to put on his cloak since he figured no one was going to be up and in the kitchen. He walked down the hall in just the loose fitting pants and no shirt and as suspected he ran into no one. He got to the kitchen and walked in there was still no one so he went about finding something to eat, but he couldn't find anything in the fridge so he walked into the pantry and flipped the light on searching the shelves for something to eat, but he still didn't see anything he wanted. His stomach growled at him and he patted it.

"I'm looking.." he informed his tummy before settling for some top ramen. He walked out to the stove with his package of chicken top ramen in his hand and pulled out a pan and put some water on. He sighed hopping up and sitting on the counter next to the stove with a fork in his hand. It was about this time Zexion tuned into his favorite show and smiled, 'what a dork where's his shirt?' he wondered laying down and watching Demyx even if all he was doing was making top ramen, if he could see him it felt like he was with him.

Demyx sighed watching the water thinking it should boil already when he heard a familiar gruff voice spouting off as he entered the room. He sighed looking up and crossing his arms over his chest wishing he would have remembered that jacket now.

"Hey Dem..." Xaldin chimed walking over to the younger nobody sitting on the counter and looking in his pan then at the orange package next to him.

"Top ramen?" he asked even though he obviously knew.

"Yeah... Why are you up so late?" Demyx asked looking down as the water started to boil slightly obviously unamused. Xaldin and Xigbar were the only organization members he was honestly afraid of, they were creepy and insane in the same way as everyone else, they never seemed to be nice to anyone, not even each other and since they were lovers you'd think they'd have a soft spot for each other right? But no, not those two...

"Same reason as you just getting some food.." Xaldin chimed nodding his head a little as he walked over to the fridge. Demyx watched him carefully as he let the noodles fall into the water.

"I bet you're really sad huh?" the older nobody asked pulling out a beer and taking a swig

"Why would I be sad?" Demyx asked confused as he stirred the noodles around

"Zexion was you're fuck buddy wasn't he? I mean I'd be kinda sad if Xigbar died on me, so I'm assuming you miss him right?" he asked walking back over to Demyx.

Demyx frowned and nodded. He really did miss Zexion even if he knew he was alive he liked to be with him constantly not just when they could keep it a secret.

"Yeah.. Zexy wasn't my fuck buddy though he was my friend..."

"Whatever... here..." he said handing Demyx the beer and walking over to the fridge to get another one. He opened it up and took a drink motioning for Demyx to do the same.. "  
It'll make you feel better..."

"If you say so.." Demyx said taking a drink.

Zexion meanwhile was glaring daggers at Xaldin for trying to get Demyx drunk, he knew full well what he was up to, that guy wasn't nice to anyone and he was being far to nice to Demyx for his liking. Don't get me wrong Zexion was glad he wasn't being a jerk, but he knew he had ulterior motives so it pissed him off. If he touched Demyx he was gonna kick his ass. He didn't care if he was supposed to be dead.

Xaldin smirked taking a drink of he beer as he walked over to Demyx and leaned on the counter next to him reaching up and wiping some hair out of his face causing Zexion to ball his hand into a fist he was getting pissed. Demyx pulled away, he didn't watch Xaldin touching him anymore than Zexion did.

"What's the matter Demy? You could play with me right? You're lonely aren't you I could change that, you could play with me and Xigbar, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The already slightly drunk Xaldin chimed leaning up nipping at Demyx's earlobe. Demyx whimpered pulling away. "Get the fuck off of him!" Zexion yelled forgetting they could hear him.

-------------tbc -cackles- I'll try to update quicker love you guys onto the next chapter of something else probably the magician story, I'll try to have the next chapter of this up by next weekend love you!Speaking of updating I'm just wondering... Do you guys want me to give you shorter chapters and more updates or are you happy with the longer chapters, I don't care either way, but since I'm writing pretty much every day I wonder if you guys want want me update with shorter chapters since my chapters are kinda really long

REVIEW ME?!? Please x3I cried when I wrote this well the part about Axel and Saix I'm a pansy oh well what did you guys think?Chapter 7 & 8 have been semiedited, but I didn't do it so don't it so.. I can't be sure everything is fixed 66;


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I'm shaking---- Phil-sensei is gonna die!!!! -wails- Poor little lizard. My poor cosplaying bearded dragon Phil is gonna die and I'm gonna cry, wait I'm already crying... He's such a jerk, he's mean to me when he's living and now he's gonna go and die and make me cry and now I'm going to have a Gai-Sensei costume for a dead dragon.. ;; He goes to school with me, anime conventions, movies, and now at 12:49 pm on Tuesday the 8th of August 2006 my love Phil-sensei Died

I dedicated chapter 9 to Phil, I'll never forget you little Jerk...

Chapter 9: R.I.P Phil

If I could turn back timeRoxas cringed hearing Xemnas's voice but tried not to show it as he walked into the room. "You wanted me?" Roxas asked walking in shutting the door."I heard what you said to Axel.. Good show!"

"How'd you---"

"I was watching you..."

"You were---""Yeah-- Don't worry about it, I don't always watch you, I was just making sure you weren't breaking the rules of our agreement.." Xemnas chimed as if that made it normal."Oh, is that all you wanted?" Roxas asked nervously as he turned to leave. "No, not really. I know you're upset, stay? You shouldn't be alone."

"Fine--" Roxas spat walking over to Xemnas honestly he wanted to yell at him and tell him he was better off alone then being stuck in a room with him, but he decided he knew better than that.

"Come here.." Xemnas cooed holding his hand out to Roxas. Roxas looked down at the hand Xemnas was holding out to him, and found himself starting to shake. He was sure he was about to start crying again. "It's okay Pet..." Xemnas cooed standing up and pulling Roxas in for a hug. Roxas hid his face in Xemnas's chest still trying not to cry. He really just wanted to back to Axel."Sit?" Xemnas asked without giving him a chance to answer as he sat down pulling Roxas into his lap. Roxas continued sulking as Xemnas did his best to comfort him. Sad for them both Xemnas's comforting only seemed to make Roxas feel worse, and soon he was crying silently as he continued to hide his face in Xemnas's shoulder. Xemnas started to feel the tears soaking through his cloak and frowned making Roxas look up at him.

"Don't cry little one, I promise it won't be so bad, it's not like you could have been in love with Axel right? Don't forget you don't have a heart, I'm sure I can make you feel better than Axel ever could if you'll just let me..."Roxas looked away from Xemnas even though he was still holding his chin in his hand and sniffled a little.

"Can it wait until the morning? I'm tired... I just want to go to sleep..."

"It can wait, but I think you should stay here tonight, I'd hate to see you cry yourself asleep alone..." Roxas didn't answer because Xemnas didn't give him a chance to. He stood up picking Roxas up bridal style and carried him over to the bed where he set him down. He kicked off his own boots before sitting on the bed and pulling off Roxas'. Roxas didn't move he didn't care anymore, he might as well get used to Xemnas being around he didn't have much of a choice.Xemnas took off Roxas's coat before taking off his own he decided despite pants being uncomfortable he'd let Roxas keep his on so he didn't have a heart attack. He crawled into bed pulling Roxas close to him.

"Don't worry I won't ever hurt you again. I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't want it to be like that but you didn't give me much of a choice..."Roxas turned away from Xemnas glaring at the wall letting Xemnas spoon with him, but only because he was sure he'd regret it if he pulled away completely. He sighed closing his eyes thinking about what Axel was doing, he felt bad about hurting him like that, but he'd be okay right? Everyone said they didn't have hearts right so, this wasn't so bad right?

------------

Axel whimpered as Saix pulled away looking down at him holding onto the red head's zipper.

"You're sure you want this?" Saix asked giving Axel one last chance to back out, because if he let him go further than this, he wouldn't be able to just stop.

"I'm sure.. Make me forget?" Saix didn't wait for him to say anything else and didn't him any kind of answer he just unzipped Axel's coat and let it slip off onto the floor. After the pesky jacket was removed Saix leaned in biting Axel's neck rather hard before sucking away the pain, leaving a rather large dark mark next to Roxas's little love bites. Axel moaned moving with Saix as he backed over to his bed. Axel brought his hand between them and undid Saix's jacket letting it slip off him before moving so he could kiss Saix's lips again. Saix brought his hand up to play with Axel's hair as he turned the around so he could lay Axel out on the bed. Once Axel was on the bed he crawled in on top of him pulling them both up further onto the bed. Saix moved over to suck on Axel's ear.

"Things will get better kid, I promise. Seeing you cry, I don't know what it makes me feel, but it makes me want to make it stop. This is only going to make things worse, you don't want this..." Saix whispered in Axel's ear before pushing himself up with his hands on either side of Axel's head looking down at him. Axel swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"But--"

"But nothing, I don't want you to regret this, if I can't change Xemnas's mind and you can't get Roxas back then .. and only then I'll be with you if you still want to forget."

------------

"What was that?" Xaldin asked getting in a defensive stance, "Did you hear that?" he asked turning to Demyx who looked horrified.

"Hear what?" Demyx asked trying to think of someway to cover for Zexion.

"That voice it kinda sounded like---"

"I didn't hear anything..." Demyx cooed leaning back on the counter shifting in a subliminally seductive way. Xaldin smirked as he walked over in between Demyx's legs putting his hands on his thighs.

"God you're cute..." Xaldin informed him as he leaned in rather close to his neck. Demyx tensed up looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes mouthing the words 'I'm Sorry, I love you'

Zexion's heart broke as he looked down and saw this. He knew it was his fault Demyx was willingly let Xaldin suck on his neck if he would have kept his mouth shut maybe Demyx would have gotten away. Demyx's top ramen started boiling over and Xaldin leaned over and turned off the burner before turning his attention back to Demyx, "Come with me?"

"But I'm hungry!!" Demyx whined looking at the pan that was still boiling.

"I'll feed you after, real food, not top ramen. I don't see how you can eat that stuff.."

"But, I'm hungry now---"

"Come on!" Xaldin cooed pulling on his hands. "It'll cheer you up!"

"I don't need cheering up!"

"COME ON!" Xaldin spat angrily

"I don't want to I'm hungry!" Demyx whimpered

"WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?!? HE SAID NO!!!!!!!!" Zexion yelled once again ignoring the fact that he was probably going to make things worse by doing so.

"I swear I just heard something? Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything.." Xaldin looked around nervously.

"You don't hear Zexion?"

"No! Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Demyx asked hoping off the counter and staring at Xaldin.

"No, I really thought I..."

"Fuck you!" Demyx spat running off down the hallway leaving the top ramen and the beer. He ran all the way back to his room with out looking back and locked himself in side, in no mood to deal with a creepy old man right now. Even if said old man wasn't that much older than him, it was still creepy and he still loved Zexion. Demyx whimpered as his stomach growled and he fell back on the bed pouting."I'm sorry I love you..." Zexion whispered.

"God that's creepy!" Demyx spat looking around the room that Zexion wasn't in but he could hear him talking in.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay I love you, and thanks for standing up for me!"

"Of course--"

"Dem let me in, I'm sorry, Let me give you a proper apology.." came a voice from outside the door.

"Um, I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"But--"

"Tomorrow?" Demyx proposed even though he didn't mean it, he just wanted Xaldin to go away.

"Really!"

"If I have to..." Demyx groaned

"Tomorrow!" Demyx sighed as he felt steps retreating from the door.

"Zexy can I come to you?"

"You're gonna get me caught..."

"I miss you!"

"Fine" Zexion groaned calling up a portal in Demyx's room for him.

------------

"I want it please? I won't regret it. What difference will it make? Roxas doesn't have to know... Just please.. Don't stop..." Axel begged bringing his hand up to stroke Saix's cheek.

"Fine, but don't hate me for it, I warned you, you would regret it.. "

"I won't hate you, please.. I need this, I need you!" Saix shook his head and sighed leaning in, he hated to see Axel acting so, so strange. He'd never seen him this vulnerable before, but he couldn't say no to him. He seemed sincere enough in his pleas, but Saix knew tomorrow he had to make things right.Saix sighed closing his eyes as he leaned in claiming Axel's lips again. He still felt bad, but making Axel happy seemed to be the only thing on his mind as he pulled himself away from the kiss and licked and nipped his way across the younger nobodies jawbone. Axel whimpered tilting his head to the side to give Saix more room.

"Thank you.." Axel whispered as his hand tangled itself in Saix's hair while the other explored his back tracing every muscular curve.Saix smirked against Axel's neck giving him a hard bite again this time accidentally drawing a bit of blood causing him to cry out..

"Mm Sorry kid.." he whispered sucking away the pain and the little trickle of blood that escaped the wound.

"Mmmm Don't be..." Axel moaned arching his back a bit. Saix smirked as his hands started making their way down Axel's sides to his pants. His mouth quickly followed suit licking and nipping his way down the center of Axel's chest. Axel let out random squeals and moans whimpering slightly willing himself to pretend this was Roxas touching him, although he was almost positive Roxas would never be the dominant one in their relationship. His thoughts of Roxas were cut short as he felt a pair of strong hands ridding him of his tight pants and a warm mouth consuming one of his nipples nibbling and sucking lightly. Saix was pretty good at this, sure he'd rather it was his honey bear, but Saix was pretty good in bed he'd admit it.. Saix sucked and licked his way back down Axel's chest letting his tongue dip into his belly button making the red head whimper a bit more.

"Talk to me?"

"Huh?" Axel asked in a moan as he broke slightly from the daze he was in.

"What do you want? Tell me..."

"Be rougher, all this sweet shit reminds me of Blondie, I thought I told you to make me forget him.." Axel smirked unsure what else he could tell Saix, but what was truly running through his mind.

"As you wish kid, but when you can't walk for a week, don't blame me.." Saix whispered snickering slightly into Axel's ear. Axel squealed slightly when he felt Saix's teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his neck, it hurt like hell, but at the same time it was strangely satisfying. As he continued to bite Axel and make him cry out Saix went about removing his own pants leaving only their boxers between them. He started grinding their erections together through the offending articles of clothing, but the boxers weren't enough to keep Axel from moaning rather loudly.

Saix took Axel's screams as a cue to take it a step further he slipped his hands down and pushed Axel's boxers down far enough for him to kick them off, which Axel did almost immediately. Before Saix could move to take off his own boxers Axel was doing it for him. It was not long before the both of them were nude and grinding into each other again. Axel was moaning, Saix was growling lightly under his breath hating himself for being so nice he had decided he'd just leave it at this, and maybe Axel would get off then fall asleep then he could go deal with Xemnas, he knew Axel didn't know what he was really asking for. Even if Axel was really hot, and had him completely turned on, Saix wasn't one to take advantage of someone, he liked a challenge.Axel was getting really close, and didn't think he would last much longer. He hadn't really noticed things weren't going quite as he expected until he was about to cum all over both of them.

"Oh god, what are you doing FUCK ME!"

"Huh?" Saix asked a little surprised by Axel's sudden outburst. "Shut up..."

"Please.."

"No, will you just go with it kid, I told you I'm not gonna fuck you unless I know for sure I can't have Xemnas.." Saix growled grinding into Axel harder. Sure that's what he said but what he had meant was he wasn't going to fuck him until he was sure Axel didn't have a chance with Roxas, but details.. who needs 'em?

"Fuck Xemnas, he already took Roxas from me, just let me have this, I need it, I need you!" Saix rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh as he leaned in and bit Axel's neck hard again to shut him up.As soon as Axel felt Saix's teeth breaking skin again he shot his release all over the both of them. Saix moaned sucking at the the tiny wound as he growled under his breath rolling over next to Axel, sure he was still hard, but he probably wouldn't get off just rubbing up against Axel, after all he didn't have the raging hormones of a teenager like Axel did.Axel rolled over with a heavy sigh resting his head on Saix's chest tracing his finger over a scar he found there.

"You're a prick.." he whispered closing his eyes.

"I know..."

"Can I stay?" Axel asked looking up at Saix with a glint of hope in his green eyes.

"Sure.." Saix smirked sounding nonchalant even though he was really happy the Axel wanted to stay. Axel sighed kissing Saix's chest as he looked down noticing Saix was still hard. He frowned feeling kind of bad.

"Saix?"

"What?"

"Maybe this isn't so bad..."

"What isn't so bad?"

"Me and you.. I mean if Xemnas wants Roxas so bad, and well Roxas is willing to be his 'PET' " Axel spat the word Pet in an angry tone. "Maybe we should be together, Fuck Xemnas... No Fuck Roxas.. If he doesn't want me, I'll find somebody else who does.. You want me don't you?"

"You don't know what you're saying kid, but yeah of course I want you, I mean what's not to want? Do you want me?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine, we'll be together, but should we still break up Roxas and Xemnas?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay.." Saix smirked rolling Axel over so he was on top of the red head again. "Then I'm going to make you mine.. I don't mind you being with other people, but I'd rather you were just mine."

"I'm all yours if you'll take me..."Saix smiled, really smiled, as he brought his fingers up to Axel's lips. Axel sucked on Saix's fingers coating them completely in spit before letting them slip out. Saix moaned lightly at the loss but leaned in and claimed Axel's lips in a kinda sweet kiss as his finger found it's way down to his entrance and started preparing him. Axel whimpered into the kiss, sure he'd had sex quite a few times even before Roxas, but he'd never been on this side before, it kinda hurt, but not to bad it was more awkward, but he knew it got better, because people liked it way to much for it to not get better. Saix distracted Axel as best he could deepening the kiss as he searched around for that sweet spot. It didn't take long for him to find it and make Axel moan loudly into the kiss. He smirked pulling away from Axel's mouth and sucked on his neck as he let the second finger slip in moving them both in and out a couple times hitting that spot before he started scissoring his fingers making Axel whimper as he let out a strangled moan. Saix stuck in the third finger pumping a few more times trying to be sure the red head was read for him, he didn't want to hurt him, even though he'd honestly never worried about anyone half as much as he worrying about Axel. Maybe it was because they both helped each other when they need help the most? Saix didn't think about it for to long before he pulled his fingers out of Axel and positioned himself at his entrance. Axel whimpered at the loss relaxing as much as he could as he spread his legs a little more. Saix slipped his way in slowly watching Axel's face contort in discomfort and frowned as he leaned in and licked Axel's cheek. He smirked as Axel opened his eyes and smiled slightly. Axel licked him back, giving Saix the okay to start moving, sure it hurt, but he was a tough guy...Axel moaned letting his eyes slip closed.

"Faster..."Saix smirked as he did as he was told, pumping in and out of Axel at a faster pace than Axel had actually expected making him moan loudly. Saix was moving so fast the bed started shaking and Axel could feel his head lightly knocking against the headboard but at the moment he could care less he reached down to start pumping his own erection, but was beaten to it by one of Saix's hands. Saix kept one hand on Axel's hip while the other pumped his erection. He growled because he couldn't pump him fast enough at that angle, sure it could have worked, but he didn't like making things work he liked them the way he wanted them and right now he wanted Axe on his knees. He pulled out of Axel Making the younger nobody squeal in disappointment.

"What are you doing?" Axel panted opening his eyes and looking up at Saix.

"Get up.." Saix moaned looking down at him.

"Huh?"

"Just do it! Get up on your knees."

"OH! Okay.." Axel said coming to the realization that this wasn't a bad thing, he'd thought he meant get up and leave. Axel did as he was told and got up on his knees and looked over his shoulder at Saix. "Like this?"

"Yes!" Saix growled lustfully as he crawled over and stood up next to the bed, "but over here..."

Axel cocked his head a bit confused as to why, but did it anyways. "Better?"

"Better..." Saix cooed positioning himself to enter Axel again as he leaned in kissing his back. Saix pushed back into him and started out slow to get Axel used to it again before he started pumping in and out of him even faster than he was before. It was about this time Axel realized why Saix wanted to do it over here, he was standing so he could go faster-- his thoughts were cut off as he felt his arms giving out on him. He let his head fall onto the bed as he felt Saix's hand wrapping around his erection again. This time Saix had no trouble pumping Axel in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before Axel found his release for the second time that night all over Saix's comforter. Saix moaned as he felt Axel's seed all over his hand and thrust into him a couple more times before he found his release deep inside Axel and collapsed hall on top of Axel. He kissed the back of his neck a couple times.

Axel moaned a whimpery moan as Saix pulled out and he felt his release dripping down the back of his thigh. Saix rolled Axel over and picked him up letting Axel wrap his arms around his neck before he got back into bed crawling under the blankets with Axel still in his arms.

"I could get used to this.." Saix whispered sucking on Axel's earlobe."Mhmmm" Axel moaned as his eyes slipped closed.Saix pulled Axel a bit closer before rolling over on his side so Axel wasn't on top of him anymore, but he was still holding him. He really could get used to this, with Xemnas he always had to be on bottom, but this whole role reversal thing, he could definatly deal with this... Axel was actually thinking the same thing, sure it was nice to screw Roxas's brains, out, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good, maybe things could be okay with him and Saix after all?Before long the were both sleeping rather peacefully despite being sticky and sweaty it the best sleep either of them had, had in days.

--------------

Demyx walked through the portal and this time actually made it through the portal and walked out the other end and there he was back in the weird computer room.

"Guess who?" Someone asked holding their hands over Demyx's eyes.

"I wonder..."

"You're no fun Demy!" Zexion pouted turning Demyx around and claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. Demyx kissed him back before pulling away smiling.

"You almost got yourself caught tonight Dumb ass..."

"Yeah and you almost got yourself raped Mr. Fine I'll Drink With You, "

"I'm not that much of a lightweight..."

"But if I remember correctly you are a pretty freaking affectionate drunk..."

"Only with you, but I'm always affectionate with you.. I can't help it, you're to hot! I can't keep my hands off of you.. It's your fault."

"You're hot too, that's why you can't walk through a castle full of gay older men with no feelings of regret half naked..."

"You're right, Sorry Zexy I won't do it again..."

"Good, I love you I'd hate to see someone hurt you..."

"Yeah, like Xemnas hurt Roxas..."

"Xemnas hurt Roxas?" Zexion asked more than a little shocked, sure he knew he wanted him, but--

"Yeah, he raped him! When you guys were gone.. I had to stay with him 'til Axel got back..."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, still being all lovey dovey last time I checked.. They're cute together don't you think?" Demyx beamed

"Yeah, hey you should ask Axel about me sometime, see if he's still up for our plan..."

"I will in the morning maybe we can get out soon?"

"I hope, are you staying the night?"

"If you'll let me..." Demyx cooed leaning in kissing Zexion's neck.

"You can stay, but we have to get up early in case someone comes looking for you..."

"Good! I love you, let's go to bed!"

"Alright.." Zexion chimed walking them over to him makeshift bed of pillows and such as he took off his jacket and pants. He crawled into bed in his boxers and motioned for Demyx to follow. Demyx smiled pushing off his pajama pants before crawling into the bed.

"G'night Demy!" Zexion cooed, pulling Demyx into his arms. "Love you.."

"I love you too Zexy good night.." Demyx whispered yawning against Zexion's chest as he let his eyes slip closed. Zexion lightly stroked Demyx's back until he fell asleep. Demyx fell asleep before Zexion as usual, but Zexion didn't mind he just lay there holding him tight until he was tired enough to actually fall asleep.

-------

I bet you're wondering why Saix and Axel are all close and junk? Because someone's gonna screw that up of course.. I mean Axel and Saix are like mortal enemies, and you turn out being better enemies if you were lovers at some point.. I have a few ideas for who ruins it and how they do it, but we'll just have to wait and see what I do..These next few chapters are gonna be really angsty I'll probably write them all soon, like really soon, the story will be over before September I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Okita- I'm sorry to keep you waiting, here is that chapter! Glad you like the story..Thanks for your support in this trying tome, but kitties are the same kinda.. Love you! I have 3 kitties! One dog and that's it xDLynne- I know it was hot huh? I dunno I almost like them being happy together 66 to bad I'm breaking 'em up xD My favorite couple... Right now it's probably Demyx and Zexion, but I like Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku, and Hayner Seifer... I kinda like all four the same but right now I'm in love with Zexy and Demy. Who's yours? Thanks for the mention of my fallen accomplice I appreciate it!Dark Light- You're cute, you kill me! Man creepy Saix is a werewolf kinda s'why I figure that he would bite and growl, but Vampires are always bomb so I eagerly await this idea! 3 So sorry about what I'm about to write in this chapter. I decided I could live with the guilt of what we were talking about, but actually in the next chapter it gets worse.. there are two different threesomes coming up and neither couples people want together so, I'm abouts to be in trouble o-o;MissMurder111- Don't worry, I may change my mind it may be quite a bit longer, and I'm gonna make a sequel of what Roxas did after he left the organization -nods- It'll be good...CrimsonEnigma- Don't worry about it, it made me laugh I don't mind being creeped out hence what I'm about to write in these next couple chapters...Fenny Piper- Thanks for waiting in earnest You're funny, You're right, it ends kind of the same as in the game, but only sadder (Cyrena- I'm glad you can see where I'm going with it, I hope you can see where I'm going with this chapter oo; It's gonna be sad, yet very kinky.. ;DActually I'm kind of curious... Who is everyones favorite Organization couple you know aside from Axel and Roxas...You guys should tell me along with your review... 8D-----------Chapter 10: Tie me to the bed post...Xemnas woke up still holding his Roxas close. "Good morning Pet..." he whispered kissing the top of Roxas' head. The blonde was asleep after crying half the night and barely even felt Xemnas's lips touch him. He shifted a little and whimpered as Xemnas moved to get up. Xemnas stood up and was about to walk to the bathroom door when he heard Roxas whimpering. He sighed and frowned at Roxas before walking off to use the bathroom. After he washed his hands and came back he saw Roxas wasn't alone. He was laying with his head in someones lap. Xemnas was aboout to start screaming at the cloaked figure because he smelt like Axel, but then the nobody dropped his hood."Saix?" Xemnas asked a little confused as to why he was holding Roxas."Sorry, You probably don't want me to touch your 'pet' but I came to see you and he was whimpering and reaching out to hold somebody and I couldn't just stand here and watch him... Want him? I'll get up...""Oh Saix my loyal number VII, I know you wouldn't try anything funny with Roxas. You're the only one I trust..." Xemnas cooed sitting down next to Saix, "Thank you for taking good care of my pet while I was busy..""Anytime..""Have you been a good puppy?" "I'm always good..." Saix purred smirking at Xemnas playfully."Right.." Xemnas smirked kissing his temple. "Why do you smell like Axel?""Um... I'm sure you already know, you know everything correct?""Correct, but you and Axel?" "He was distraught after losing to you, and I did what he asked, I made him forget Blondie...""Hmm, then maybe you could help me?""How?""Help me make little Roxas forget all about that hot head Axel, it will be fun, I promise...""What do you mean? Like how I made Axel forget?""Precisely..""You're going to let me touch him?""Yes, I don't see why not, I don't like to share, but if were all together I don't see how it could hurt...""Really? Were not gonna hurt him?" Saix asked remembering what Axel had told him about the other day."Of course not.. Were going to make him feel so good he forgets all about his little fling with number VIII""As you wish master! I'll play with you and the little one if that's what you want but what are the rules?""Rules?""So you don't hate me if I do something I wasn't supposed to...""Anything's fair game as long as you don't touch him anytime I haven't given you permission. This morning you can do what ever you wish to the boy, and I hope you'll do everything, we both will. It will be.. perfect... but right now we should wake the kid up...""Won't that put him in a bad mood?""Not if we do it the way I'm thinking--- Follow my lead.." Xemnas chimed as he leaned in and kissed Saix in a passionate thank you kiss.-------------Axel woke up alone in Saix's room and looked around wondering where the hell he went. He sighed probably some kind of official business with Xemnas, he honestly didn't care, he liked Saix as a bed mate and that was about it, the guy was still a prick most the time. He wanted Roxas, Roxas and his innocent blue eyes, not Saix and his cold yellow ones. He brought his hand up and scratched his face as he stared at the ceiling. The night before seemed so surreal, like he was dreaming, it really happened though, he could tell by the pain in his ass and the fact that he was naked and sticky in Saix's bed.He went to stand up, and despite the fact that it kind of hurt he managed. The red head called up a portal and walked through it and back into his own room. He looked over at his bed and noticed one of Roxas' jackets sticking out from under it. He frowned and walked over to it. Picking it up, he closed his eyes sighing as he brought it up and hugged it as he carefully fell back on the bed. Holding that jacket Axel knew last night was just a fluke, Roxas was the only one that made him feel like this, like he had a heart. He smelled the jacket which still smelled like the blonde and stuck it between his wall and the bed. He reasoned he could live with being creepy, he wasn't giving that jacket back to Roxas...He walked over into the bathroom, which just reminded him of Roxas even more."I'm not looking!" Roxas chirped.. "I just really have to pee!" he whined sounding pitiful. Axel was already in the shower safely behind a curtain, but Roxas hadn't noticed since he was doing an effective job not looking.Axel remembered their first time in the shower together as he climbed under the warm spray."Hey Blondie... I'd rather you looked so you didn't piss all over my bathroom, besides I'm already in the shower so feel free to pee to your hearts content." Axel smirked sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain. Roxas looked over at him laughing and finding that not so good for his straining bladder. Axel smirked as he started washing his hair, which only made him think about Roxas washing his hair, and made him miss the younger nobody even more."Well, you were already wet so I thought I'd wash you're hair while you were standing there so blatantly staring at my chest." Axel shrugged as he continued massaging the blonde's scalp. His hair felt so nice and Axel was starting to feel a little lost in the moment.Axel finished showering rather quickly he didn't want to think about Roxas, Roxas was with Xemnas now. Axel whimpered at the thought of Xemnas touching Roxas. He hid his face in his hands trying to make the images of Roxas being with Xemnas go away, but it wasn't working.Xemnas walked up to Roxas and had him pinned against the sliding glass door in his bedroom. His hand slipped down the front of the younger nobodies jacket and unzipped it exposing his flawless chest. Roxas moaned, not a scared moan, but a lust ridden one as Xemnas leaned in nipping at his earlobe while his hands slipped down to work at undoing Roxas' tight pants.Axel whimpered falling back against the back wall of the shower with his head in his hands as he shook his head slightly he just wanted it to stop.Roxas' hand slipped out to rid Xemnas of his coat and did an effective job as he pushed it off his shoulders and explored the older man's muscular chest with his small hands. Roxas moaned as Xemnas claimed his lips again and pushed his pants down to the floor."Stop.. please, Roxas don't do it..." Axel whispered as he slid down so he was sitting on the bottom of the bath tub with the shower spray pouring over him.Roxas moaned as he kicked his pants off and let his hands find their way onto the clasp of Xemnas's pants."NOOOOOO-NO--Roxas, you're killing me.." he whimpered letting his head fall onto his knees. Soon all he could see were distorted images of Roxas with Xemnas doing things that Roxas said he only ever wanted Axel to do to him. Axel was pretty sure he was crying again, but the shower spray did a wonderful job of washing the tears away. He let himself stay hugging his knees for a long time, he couldn't bring himself to move.He closed his eyes and started thinking about Roxas wondering what he was really doing, he was focusing on it so hard suddenly he could see Roxas plain as day in front of him. He gasped a little.. "Roxas?" he whispered reaching out and touching the image of the blonde who was moaning under Saix and Xemnas' touch."Did you hear that?" Xemnas asked looking at Saix."Hear what?""Nothing.." Axel wasn't sure that this was really happening, but it was right? Roxas was in bed with Xemnas and SAIX?!? He started shaking he wanted to make it go away but he couldn't stop watching it.Roxas moaned again in his sleep, he was having a dream, a dream about Axel, and him.. Axel was sucking and nipping his way down his neck playfully as his hand slipped under his boxers. Roxas moaned again as a strong hand took his slowly hardening member in it's grasp and started to stroke him lightly.Outside of Roxas' dream, Xemnas was now sucking and nipping his way down one side of Roxas' neck while Saix did the same to the other. They mimicked each others movements perfectly and when Roxas felt both his nipples being sucked on and nipped at he squeaked and opened his eyes slowly. He moaned but almost had a heart attack when he saw who was actually doing this to him."Wh--What are you---" Roxas was abruptly cut from his thoughts as he felt Xemnas's thumb press into the slit of his erection. He whimpered as his hands started fisting the bed sheets.Xemnas smirked giving the blondes nipple another nip before moving up and claiming his lips. Roxas gave a surprised moan into the kiss. Sure everything felt good, but had he actually been awake he would have been a bit more resistant. Right now all the pleasure was hazing with the early morning fog that was clouding his mind, and it managed to keep him from trying to stop either of them. Saix got bored with Roxas' nipple and started moving lower as his counter part continued to ravish the boys mouth. When he got to Roxas' pants he removed them with no trouble then went to pick up where Xemnas' hand had left off before. He slipped Roxas' boxers off causing the boy to moan rather loudly into Xemnas' mouth. His hand slipped up Roxas' thigh and toyed with his balls while he took Roxas' erection fully in his mouth. Axel thought he was going to throw up he was pissed, sure Roxas told him he was going to be with Xemnas, and he knew Saix had it bad for the Superior, but this was something he never expected... He punched the vision and made it disappear."Roxas doesn't want me, Saix doesn't want me, Fine... I'll find someone who appreciates me.. Fuck them all they can have each other, if Roxas wants to be with rapey Xemnas and dogboy.. let him. I don't fucking need any of them." Axel spat yelling at no one in particular as he dried off.He stormed off into his bedroom and got dressed in a rather hasty manor, he needed to talk to someone-- Demyx. Demyx probably needed some comforting anyways. He pulled his hood up and looked over at the chair that Roxas had been sitting in that first night when they stayed up half the night playing video games. He choked before opening his door and walking out. He slammed the door behind him and stormed off down the hallway. He had been on his way to Demyx's room, but somehow when he turned the corner out of his door he went the opposite way and found himself outside Xemnas's room listening to what was going on inside. He started shaking and slipped down to the ground staring at the door from under his hood.Luxord walked by, but decided to ignore the sulking organization member he wasn't one to get involved with the other organization members. Well, unless they wanted to play a game. Judging by the display that this guy was putting on, he didn't want to play cards so Luxord moved on.Xigbar and Xaldin walked out of Xigbar's room and looked down at the sulking nobody since he was sitting right next to the door way. "Demy came to find us...""Huh?" Axel asked looking up at them making his hood fall off."Oh it's you... You don't look so good kid.." Xigbar informed him holding his hand out to help him up off the ground. Axel took his hand and stood up staring him in the eye obviously looking for some kind of comfort, but Xigbar being the kind of guy he was completely missed it. "I'm sorry.." Axel whispered looking down at his boots."For?" Xigbar asked confused as Axel let go of his hand."This..." .Axel said as he looked up at him sadly. He slammed Xigbar back against the wall and held him there as he leaned in and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. Xigbar was dumbfounded at first but decided he honestly could care less. Xaldin's jaw dropped as he watched the two of them making out, then managed to compose himself. "I think Demy can wait, Axel seems to be in dire need of our help..."Xigbar pulled away from the kiss panting slightly. "Mmm I think you're right.." Xigbar cooed looking over at Xaldin as Axel went to work on his neck. He fisted his hand in Axel's hair, before he realized he was having such an effect on him. Then he pulled Axel by his hair off of him, "Come on kid, we'll help you forget whatever has you so distraught" he chimed still holding onto Axel's hair."It'll be fun..." Xaldin added coming up behind Axel and wrapping his arms around his waist.Axel smirked tilting his head back on Xaldin's shoulder. Xaldin leaned in and nipped at Axel's bottom lip as he motioned for Xigbar to open the door. Xigbar did and held it open for them as Axel turned to face Xaldin and the older nobody lifted him up and carried him into the room like some one would carry a little kid, even though Axel was almost as tall as him.Xaldin dropped Axel on the bed without letting go of him and crawled on top of him. Xigbar smirked and crawled in the bed next to Xaldin. He leaned in and started sucking on Xaldin's neck. "Please...""No.. Maybe Axe here will let you...""Let you what?" Axel asked suspiciously. Xigbar smirked reaching in his pocket while Xaldin sighed and shook his head. Xigbar pulled out ropes and dangled them from his index and pointer finger. "You wanna tie me up?" Axel asked tilting his head a bit."Yeah..""Okay.. like to the bed post?""You're gonna let me?!" Xigbar asked kind of excited sounding."You promise not to hurt me?""I won't hurt you.. intentionally..""Whatever..." Axel sighed shifting so Xigbar could tie him up.------------"Good morning beautiful.." Demyx cooed kissing Zexion who was still sleeping.. he sighed knowing he needed to get up he didn't want Zexion getting in trouble and it was already kind of late. He crawled out of Zexion's arms and knelt next to him. He sighed wiping Zexion hair out of his sleeping face. He closed his eyes and started humming lightly under his breath. Without noticing it he started singing under his breath to his sleeping lover."Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by side, and when I open my eyes and see your sweet face it's a good morning beautiful day..." Demyx sang in a sweet whisper in Zexion's ear.Zexion smiled and shifted in the bed as he stared up at Demyx. "I love you Demy.." he sighed stealing a quick kiss before sitting up. "I love you too.." Demyx blushed a little when he realized what he just did. "Go write a suicide note and run away, come to me.. We'll run forever, I don't care anymore.. I just need you. I don't want you in that castle any more. We'll get a house and settle down some where, on a beach-- I don't like the beach, but I know you do...""Do you really think that'll work? Because I doubt it will...""I don't know, but can't we at least try? I don't care about getting caught any more... I'll come with you we'll make it look like you just couldn't take it anymore...""If you say so, but what if someone sees you?""I don't care.. I can't live like this, I want you by my side every second, not just when we can be sneaky.." Demyx sighed Zexion had a point he didn't want to live like this either and it was still early so, everyone was probably asleep."What about Axel and Roxas?" Demyx asked kind of feeling bad about leaving his friends."They'll think of something, besides.. I kinda don't think Axel really is on our side.. He was going to let me die! I mean I think he was just being a good actor, but I don't know...""What?!" the musician spat looking rather hurt as he pulled on his pants."Don't worry about it, Dem... Let's just go, I want to start over... Maybe, you're world was put back when the worlds were fixed too? We could live there...""Really?" Demyx asked brightening up a bit."Yeah, let's go..." Zexion chimed pulling his coat on after his pants."Kay.." Demyx cooed zipping up his coat Zexion called up a portal and led Demyx through it into his bedroom. Zexion sat down on the bed while Demyx went about packing a few things he knew he couldn't live with out, mostly things Zexion had given him. Once he had his things he grabbed a pad of paper and joined Zexion on the bed. He kissed Zexion's cheek as he put the pen to the paper. To whom it may concern,How can I make this more poetic when there's nothing more pathetic to be said? I give up, I can't live this life, if you can call it that, any longer. All of your words on what this half life is do nothing to console me. I'd rather not exist at all then go on living as the shell of my former self. Before I had Zexion and he made forget, but now that he's gone I can't breathe.. I can't sleep.. I just want it to end, and that's why I'm writing these words to you, as a final good bye from beyond. Thank you for your time, I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody...Demyx the bomb oneP.S. I HAVE A HEART, well at least I did until Zexion died... He was my heart... "The bomb one?" Zexion asked kissing Demyx's cheek."Yes, now lets go before someone comes to check on me...""Okay.. Lay it out on your pillow.." Zexion shook his head as he stood up and called another portal. Demyx did as he was told and went to follow Zexion through the portal. "Scream..""Why?""Just do it...""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH""Thank you, now lets go before someone comes running.." Zexion said pulling Demyx through the portal and closing it behind him.----------Xemnas released deep inside Roxas as he collapsed on the panting blonde and soon after Saix found his own release in Roxas' mouth. The three of them lay in the bed in a sticky tangled mess of limbs for awhile, but soon Xemnas moved and pulled them both up into the bed with him under the covers.Xemnas was laying on his back holding Roxas in one arm and Saix in the other. It wasn't long before he joined the other two in a peaceful sleep. Well before he thought he joined them in a peaceful sleep. Roxas was still awake, in fact now he was completely awake.. It hurt to breathe, he couldn't believe what just happened. Xemnas and Saix had made him forget about Axel, but only until they were done, and now he felt like shit. He wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and down the hall. That's when he heard someone screaming, but he ignored it, he was to busy sulking to worry about it."Xemnas?" Roxas asked choking back tears."Hmm pet?" Xemnas cooed stroking Roxas' back."I don't think Axel ever really cared for me.. I think he just wanted me because---" Roxas started crying."You're right pet, he did just want you because of your innocence and bright smile, I'm sure of it, but did you really think he cared for you? How can you care for somebody if you don't have a heart?""Well-- I-- um-- Don't you care for me?""I do, but-- Roxas don't think so hard, just be a good boy and go to sleep..."Alright, but.--" Roxas never finished his sentence he just started sobbing.Xemnas ran a comforting hand down his back and frowned. He couldn't believe Roxas was so shaken up. He looked over at Saix who was already sleeping and smiled. Things were so much easier with Saix, he never cried. He was always happy to do anything he asked in the bedroom or out of it, maybe he didn't need Roxas after all.. "Roxas, I can't deal with you... You're to emotional.. I don't know how you're so full of emotion, but you are, and quite honestly, it bugs me. It makes me feel weird to see you cry.. Just go please? Go be with Axel he seems to make you smile...""But Axel's with someon---""Just go-- You don't have to be with me anymore.. I have Saix, he's all I need..""But--""GO!" Xemnas growled even though he almost felt bad about it.Roxas stood up and grabbed his clothes. He slipped on his boxers and pants before walking out the door he didn't care. He didn't need a shirt, he needed a shower... He walked out the door and heard Axel moaning and cursing, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was in room II? Who's room was that? Xigbar? Axel was with Xigbar... Roxas collapsed to his knees and was sure he was going to throw up if he didn't stop crying. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see, but soon he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him as they pulled him up to his feet. "Axel.." Roxas whimpered hiding his face in the cloaked mans chest. He wasn't sure who it was but right now he didn't care. "Don't cry cutie.. Are you alright? What did Axel do to you?" Luxord asked letting his hood fall back as he held Roxas close to his chest.Roxas didn't answer he just continued to sob into the other nobody's chest as he clung to his jacket so hard, if he had longer nails he likely would have been putting holes in the fabric.-----------------Axel moaned as Xigbar and Xaldin finally finished their torture of touching, licking, and nipping everywhere but the place he needed so desperately for them to touch him. Xigbar moved up to claim Axel's lips while Xaldin took his entire length in his mouth sucking rather harshly as the red head thrashed under him. Xigbar smirked as he pulled away from the kiss and brought his fingers up to Axel's lips. Axel sucked on his fingers rather lustfully, not thinking about anything but how bad he needed to find some release. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth as Xigbar pulled them out making a slight 'pop' noise.Xaldin pulled himself off of Axel's length and moved out of the way so Xigbar could prepare the younger nobody. Xaldin and Xigbar traded places and Xaldin leaned in and claimed the red heads bruised lips as Xigbar inserted the first finger. Axel moaned rather loudly in Xaldin's mouth, and made him moan back at him. Axel pulled at the ropes a bit more, he was pretty sure the ropes were starting to cut into his skin, but he didn't really care. He whimpered softly as caught Xaldin's bottom lip between his teeth trying to ignore the awkward feeling as Xigbar inserted his second and then third finger.Xigbar thrust into Axel with his fingers a couple more times looking for the spot, and then knew he found it when Axel moaned much louder than before and let Xaldin's lip slip from his mouth. Xaldin smirked looking down at Xigbar. "I think he's ready.." he nodded a little as moved to untie Axel's legs. Axel's ankles were red where the ropes had starting cutting into his skin, but on the bright side he wasn't bleeding. Xigbar brought Axel's legs up and put them over his shoulders as he positioned himself at the younger nobodies entrance. "Ready?" he asked playfully running his hand up Axel's thigh."Yes.." Axel nodded pulling against the ropes still holding his hands in place. Xaldin coughed."Hmm?" Xigbar asked impatiently.Xaldin smirked pulled Xigbar back and took his erection in his mouth sucking on it lightly. He pulled away after Xigbar's length was coated in a light coat of spit."Mmm So thoughtful" Xigbar chirped as he leaned in stole a quick passionate kiss from Xaldin. He positioned himself back at Axel's entrance and slowly stated to enter him. Xaldin noticed Axel was starting to make his wrists bleed with all his thrashing so he moved up and undid them before moving behind Xigbar. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked on them before slowly inserting one into Xigbar's entrance.Xigbar hissed as he slammed hard into Axel and paused what he was doing for a second to look back at Xaldin."I got bored.." Xaldin informed him as he pumped a few times before slipping in the second finger.Xigbar rolled his eyes and moaned slightly before going back to what he was doing. Xaldin pumped into him a couple more times with his fingers before removing them and replacing them with his hard length. He moaned slightly as he entered Xigbar and thrust into him in perfect rhythm with his thrusts into Axel. Axel was moaning rather loudly as he scratched at the bed sheets trying to get a good grip on the silk sheets. He could feel himself getting close and the way Xigbar's abs were rubbing against his cock kept him from needing to jerk himself off, but he was about to anyways if there would have actually been room in between them. He came on both of their stomachs with a loud moan that secretly sounded like 'Roxas' but luckily he couldn't make coherent sounds by this time.Xigbar came next deep inside as Axel as Xaldin continued to thrust into him. He collapsed on top of Axel panting rather hard as he felt Xaldin's seed filling him up. He moaned and kissed Axel's shoulder as Xaldin collapsed on top of them. Xaldin rolled over and took Xigbar with him. Xigbar laughed slightly as Xaldin pulled him into his arms and stroked his hair. Axel watched the display of affection between the two as they kissed a rather content kiss. He sighed as he found himself once again thinking of Roxas. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. he chose to ignore the fact that he was dirty. He just wanted to go. He pulled on his boxers and then pants. It was about this time Xaldin noticed what was going on and pulled away from Xigbar. "Where are you going?""To my room, thanks...""You're welcome I guess..?" Xigbar replied laying with his head on Xaldin's chest as they watched him, dress and walk out of the room.Axel walked out into the hallway and saw Roxas in the arms of some one sobbing as they sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway."Roxas?" he asked feeling really bad seeing Roxas crying even if he remotely hated him right now."Axel?" Roxas asked pulling away from Luxord as he looked up at Axel."Why are you crying?""I have to go.." Roxas sobbed getting up and almost tripping as he ran off down the hallway. Axel ran after him, and followed him into Demyx's room since that's where he went. Roxas looked around. "Demy?" He asked sobbing as he continued to look around the room. "I don't think he's here..." Axel reasoned looking around the room. He walked over and saw the note on the bed."Roxy... I think you should read this.." he closed his eyes and dropped his head as he held it out to the blonde. Roxas took it and started crying again as soon as he finished reading. "He's gone.." Roxas whispered as he brought his hands up to his face. Axel put his arms around Roxas and held him close as he cried. Axel almost thought he was going to cry again, but he didn't. He had Roxas in his arms again, and as long as he was holding Roxas everything was right in his mind..-----------------They're together, but I don't know for how long and I'm sure you guys know Demy and Zexy couldn't really get away because then he wouldn't have been in the organization in game two when he does.. You guys are gonna kill me when you see how they get caught, but they're not getting caught for a long time. In the sequel I'm gonna make the characters get more in character. Right now I let them be OOC because well everything changes when Roxas leaves and everyone hates each other.I dunno yeah I chickened out and skipped the Xemnas Saix Roxas lemon-- But look on the bright side Xemnas doesn't want Roxas anymore, sadly though... Roxas thinks Axel doesn't want him either, poor kid... He thinks everyone hates him! x3 I love Roxas.. but he doesn't believe me o-o; He tells me I'm to cruel to him.. xDThis chapter's kinda short, but look for another update soon!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE? Please... Pretty please??! I love you all of you! 8D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sorry it took so long everybody, life's been difficult and leaving me no time to write ; I'll respond to reviews at the end of the chapter since I need to just get this out before I don't feel like it anymore. —— Demyx looked around the world he had once called home. It looked exactly the same as it had before it was destroyed the flowers were in bloom and the people were as friendly as ever. It seemed more like a dream than reality. "Zexy?" Demyx asked as he bent down to pick a flower. "Yeah Dem?" Zexion smirked bending down next to Demyx. "Is this real? We really are -free-?" "Of course were free!" Zexion laughed as he pushed Demyx back on the grass. Demyx laughed as he leaned up and kissed Zexion's nose. "You think my old house is still here?" Demyx beamed tilting his head to the side. "It should be, let's go see." Zexion cooed as he stood up and helped his boyfriend up from the lush grass. Demyx smiled and hugged Zexion as he stood up. Demyx let go of Zexion and started running top speed toward his old house with out any warning. A confused Zexion ran after him smiling at his excitement to be home. Demyx stopped in front of a big house and abruptly turned to see if Zexion was still behind him. He smiled seeing his boyfriend right behind him catching his breath. "Zexy, were home!" he beamed taking a deep breath to calm himself. —- "I'm sorry..." Roxas whispered as he wiped his eyes. "It's okay to cry, you lost a good friend.." Axel reassured him. Roxas smiled and shook his head. "Not for crying," Roxas smirked, "for breaking it off with you." "Oh.." Axel shook his head, "that's alright Blondie, just don't let it happen again.." he joked. "I only broke up with you because I had to..." Roxas said looking down at his boots. "What do you mean you -had- to?" Axel asked confused bending down so he could look into Roxas' eyes for some sort of answer. "It was an order, Xemnas made me..." he said "... If I didn't do it,he said he'd kill you. " Roxas informed him whispering the last part. "Why is he such a fucktard? Roxas, next time if you get an ultimatum like that, just let him kill me. I see no other reason to be here if I'm not with you, Zexion's dead, Demyx's dead.. Without you I'd rather die than be here with the rest of the Nobodies." Roxas sighed, "You say that now, but I think even if you didn't have me you'd rather live than die..." he reassured Axel shaking his head. "Yeah, probably, but at least tell me somehow.." "Yeah, we'll he's over me now anyways!" Roxas beamed hugging Axel again. He scrunched up his face. "You need a shower." the blonde said with his face still twisted as he pulled away. Axel laughed shaking his head. "I know, wanna come with me?" Roxas just laughed and took Axel's hand leading him off towards his room. They stopped in front of Room number 8 for a quick kiss before heading inside. —— Zexion smiled and opened the door to Demyx's old house. " You lived in this big house all alone?" he asked looking in at the formal entry way. "Yeah, My parents left me the house when they died and since I have no siblings I got everything." "That's sad..." Zexion said trying to show he cared. "Don't worry about it Zexy, I never saw them when they were alive so I can't miss them to much. I was mostly raised by my nanny anyways... Speaking of her, I wonder if she's still around here somewhere.." "Does she live with you?" Zexion asked "She used to, but when I never came home.. I don't know now." "Then, Let's go see." Zexion said picking Demyx up bridal style. Demyx laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and allowed himself to be carried inside. Zexion looked down and kissed his boyfriend as he walked and accidently whacked the other boys head into the door frame. "OWW" "I'm sorry!" Zexion yelped setting Demyx down inside.Demyx was fine though, he started laughing as he held his head. " I forgive you" Demyx beamed through his laughter. Zexion laughed a little as he leaned in and kissed the offended part of Demyx's head. "Let me show you around!" Demy beamed looking towards the living room. Zexion nodded and let himself be led around by his boyfriend. The house was huge, and you could hardly tell anyone lived in it at least until you got upstairs to Demyx's music room, there was sheet music and instruments scattered around the room. His bedroom was no better with clothes lying around and his bed unmade. Demyx walked out of his own room and led Zexion to another room. The room was about the same size as Demyx's, but cleaner. Demyx looked around and then back to Zexion. "This can be you're room." Demyx beamed "Why am I not sharing your room?" Zexion asked almost laughing. "I didn't know if you'd want to!" "Of course I want to.." Zexion smirked wrapping his arms around Demyx. " I love you Demy, why would I ever choose to sleep alone when I could sleep with you?" "I don't know!" Demyx cooed feeling a little embarrassed. Zexion sighed and kissed him before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Demy, you always talk about that lake out there why don't we go check it out? I want to go swimming.." Zexion whispered kissing Demyx's neck. "Yeah! I wonder if I have some real clothes around here still..." Demyx cooed pulling at his organization jacket. "You should, everything should be the same." Zexion said walking back to Demyx's bedroom. He opened a drawer and smiled, "Yep, all your clothes are still here!" Demyx came up behind him and reached into a different drawer where he pulled out a couple pairs of swim trunks. "Here Zexy!" Demyx chimed as he handed his boyfriend the blue shorts. Zexion took them and set them on the dresser as he started to rid himself of the last thing linking them to the organization. —— Axel pulled at the zipper of Roxas' cloak as he leaned in and claimed the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. Roxas moaned into the kiss as he helped Axel push the cloak to the floor before moving to rid Axel of his as well. "Wait," Roxas whimpered as he pulled away from a now topless Axel. "What?" Axel asked confused. "I don't know.. I just feel weird all of the sudden..." Roxas whispered leaving Axel with nothing to say. "Can we get out of here?" "Where do you wanna go?" Axel asked not caring where they went. "I don't care..." Roxas sighed running his hand up Axel's chest. "I'm just sick of this place all of the sudden." "My room?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow. "No!" Roxas laughed, "I'm sick of this -world- it makes me feel empty, lets go somewhere warm and sunny. I'm sick of the endless night of this place. "We can go, but not for long.." Axel reasoned not wanting to get in to much trouble. "I don't care let's just go." Roxas laughed, he seemed some how different all of the sudden. "Let's go, just call a portal or something we can go anywhere you want." Axel reasoned. "I don't know how..." Roxas informed him shrugging. Just think about where you want to go, and hold out your hand it isn't hard. Roxas did as he was told, but what popped up wasn't your average portal it seemed different. "What did you do?" Axel asked leaning away from the portal that seemed to be a portal of light rather than darkness. "I don't know..." Roxas shrugged come on let's go. Despite his skepticism Axel followed the blonde into the portal that in fact was slightly different. Rather than your average dusks hanging around there were much freakier nobodies inside this portal. Lucky for them they were on their side though so they walked through unquestioned. At the end of the portal the walked out onto a sandy beach, one that neither of them had ever seen before, but still seemed oddly familiar to both of them. "Roxas.. Where are we?" Axel asked looking over at a bridge that was connected to the small island the were standing on. "Some where nice!" Roxas beamed as he grabbed Axel's hand and ran off across the bridge towards something, something that he missed, but couldn't understand why. —— Demyx and Zexion ran across the back lawn of their new home straight to a dock that was connected to the lake. Living on a lake would be much nicer than being cooped up in a dreary castle. Demyx jumped straight in without even bothering to check the water temperature. Zexion on the other hand wasn't so brave he watched his lover jump in but bent down to feel the water with his hand from the edge of the dock. "It's freezing..." he whined amazed that Demyx was swimming around seemingly unphased. "It is not.. Just jump in you'll get used to it..." The brunette boasted as he backstroked around in circles. Zexion just glared at him in disbelief as he let his feet dangle in the water to get used to the cold. "Pansy.." Demyx called as he swam out a little deeper. "Yeah, yeah.." Zexion rolled his eyes splashing water on his legs a bit as he started to adjust to the cold. It was about this time Demyx realized something he never realized he could do with his control over water. He could breath under water. That gave the ex-organization member a devious idea. "Zexy!" he yelled nervously before sinking under the water. Zexion raised an eyebrow figuring as usual the other nobody was trying to mess with him. He watched the spot where Demyx had gone down cautiously waiting for him to pop up and laugh or something, but nothing happened. That got the silver haired teen a bit anxious. "Dem?" he called as he stood up on the dock trying to see if he was ok. Then out of no where Demyx popped up panting. "Help!" he screamed before sinking back under the water where he couldn't stop laughing. Zexion, very worried for his lover's well being jumped into the lake ignoring the fact that the water was freezing and swam out to see what was going on. When he dove under the water he found a perfectly content Demyx waving at him with a bright smile on his face. He was pissed. Zexion swam back up to the surface seething followed by a hysterical Demyx who couldn't stop laughing. When the got to the surface Zexion punched Demyx in the arm. "Fucker! I was worried about you.." he whined glaring at his boyfriend before hugging him glad he was okay. Demyx stifled his laughter and wrapped his arms around Zexion with a fake sorrowful look. "I'm sorry," he pouted "are you mad at me?" "No.." Zexion reasoned. "Do it again and I'll kill you though." he said through a fake glare. Demyx laughed and kissed Zexion's nose. "At least I got you in the water though, right?" he beamed happily as he nuzzled into his lover. "Yeah, right, now what are you gonna do?" Zexion asked sounding a bit sarcastic. "Something nice..." Demyx beamed as he pulled down on the hem of Zexion's boxers. —— "Hey Axel!" Roxas beamed as he ran across the beach towards a strange path. "Yeah?" The red head asked a bit confused as to where Roxas was leading him. "I had a dream about this place once..." Roxas informed him as he slowed down a bit when they came to a bush he pushed out of the way. "Oh really?" Axel asked trying to Roxas, though he had no idea where the kid was going with his statement. "Yeah.. You were there!" he beamed as he stopped in a dark cave sort of place. "Then it was a good dream?" Axel asked smirking as he watched Roxas sit on a huge rock. "Yeah.." Roxas laughed as Axel came over and sat by him. "There was a girl with us." Roxas remembered. "Kinky.. was she hot?" Axel asked amused. Roxas turned bright red and started to stumble over he words a bit. "Not that kind of dream!" he boasted as he slapped Axel's arm a bit mortified. "Dang.." Axel smirked snapping his fingers. Roxas laughed and shook his head before leaning over on Axel's shoulder. "Hey? Do you think that someday, when all this is over. We'll still be together?" Roxas asked a bit off subject. "I like to think we'll always be together, but probably not.." Axel shrugged "At least that's what I tell myself. No use getting your hopes up to be let down. It's better to assume the worst and get the best than to assume the best and get the worst right?" he reasoned. "Right..." Roxas sighed after receiving a bit less than the answer he was hoping for. "Don't worry about it Roxas! Everything is far from over I'm sure. We still have a lot of time together." Axel tried to reassure him. "No.. I don't we do, I've been having these weird thoughts lately, and I think the end has already begun for the organization." "Yeah your probably right kid, but don't worry to much about it. I know it won't be the end.. At least not for you." "What do you mean?" "Nothing..." Axel chimed figuring he'd said to much. —— It wasn't long before Zexion and Demyx found themselves a tangled mess of limbs skinny dipping in the lake. Demyx pulled away from the hot kiss they'd found themselves in and used his new gift to show Zexion just how nice being together forever would be. He slipped under the water where he sucked a bit on Zexion's collarbone before making his way down his lover's chest at an agonizingly slow rate. The brunettes warm mouth was a welcome change from the cold water that had numbed Zexion's skin, but the drastic change from warm to cold to warm back to cold making its way down his body was proving rather distracting to him as he tried to keep a float. Demyx smirked as he noticed the effect he was having on the other nobody and slowly started to come back as he swam the two of them a bit closer to the bank of the lake where Zexy could be sure to keep from drowning. When they were both once again settled comfortable in the water Demyx went back to work on his lover. He let his tongue slip up the underside of Zexion's shaft before swiftly sticking his tongue into the slit and toying with his head. Zexion moaned rather loudly and let his hands slip down into Demyx's hair. He was a bit unsure if Demyx could actually breath so he kept his grip loose in case he needed to come up for air. Demyx wasn't lying when he said he was gonna do "something nice" Zexion knew Demyx had control over water but who would have guessed that being in the water could be so.. nice. Demyx started to suck a bit harder and move slightly faster as he moved his hands down to stroke Zexion's inner thighs. Zexion couldn't take much more of the temperature variations, and the cold water complemented his now hot skin nicely he moaned rather loudly something that sounded like "Demy" as he shot his seed into his lovers mouth. He was pretty sure nothing could get better than being with Demyx forever. —— A cloaked figure suddenly appeared inside the Secret Place Axel and Roxas were sitting in. Roxas and Axel both stared at the cloaked figure wondering who the heck it was before anyone spoke. "Roxas?" The figure asked in a voice very unfamiliar to either of the organization members. Although he was wearing an organization cloak this man was not one of them. Axel didn't Roxas a chance to answer or the man a chance to try anything sneaky. Axel knew that voice and knew nothing good could come of Roxas meeting Riku just yet. He put his arms around Roxas and orbed them out of there as quickly as he could back to the castle. "Axel!" Roxas yelled as they got back into the redhead's bedroom. "What are you doing? Who was that guy? He seemed so, familiar..." "That's someone you should stay away from Roxas, he's, well, he's.. dangerous." Axel said trying to convince Roxas that was why he got them out of their so fast. Apparently Roxas had been yelling louder than he meant to because there were soon five hooded figures orbed into the room. "What's going on?" came Xemnas' deep voice from under one of the hoods. "Where did you two go? Who did you run into?" "He was wearing an organization cloak.." was all Roxas managed to get out. Xemnas' eyes got wide under his hood. He knew exactly who they had run into. "I want both of you to stay in this world unless I otherwise specify. This could prove to be dangerous." Xemnas growled annoyed that Riku was looking for Roxas. "There's something else you might want to know..." Axel broke in a bit annoyed at being ordered around, but he just wanted to get off the subject. "What?" Xemnas snapped. "Demyx killed himself..." "WHAT?!" Axel reached in his pocket and pulled out the note that the fallen nobody had left. He handed it to Xemnas who closed his eyes very annoyed. Holding the note that Demyx had written Xemnas got a brief connection with him and opened his eyes glaring. "He isn't dead..." Xemnas seethed ripping the note as he suddenly disappeared. —— Demyx and Zexion were now clean and laying in bed in their pajamas where they were once again all over each other. They were so lost in in each other's touch that they didn't notice when Xemnas beamed into the room glaring at the two of them. Demyx laughed as Zexion rolled over on top of him and licked his cheek. "Eww!" the brunette whined as he whipped at his cheek and turned his head. What he saw when he turned his head almost gave him a heart attack. He couldn't breath. Zexion noticed Demyx was freaked out for some reason and got a bit nervous. "What's wrong Demy?" he whispered as he nuzzled into Demyx's cheek before turning his head to where he was looking. His blue eyes got wide and froze before instinctively shielding Demyx from an obviously pissed Xemnas. "Is this some sort of joke, because I don't think you guys are very funny.." he glared taking a step towards the bed. "Zexion, I can't believe you would do this to me. Of all my subordinates I thought I could at least trust you, but I was wrong. Now you will both have to pay for what you've done." "Do you have to me, but please promise me you won't hurt Demyx?" Zexion pleaded knowing he was in position to ask anything of Xemnas. Demyx still couldn't breath, he couldn't believe things had gone so bad so soon. "The price for treason is death, what would you have me do Zexion?" Xemnas asked amused. "I told you you can kill me if you have to, but please don't hurt Demyx..." Zexion pleaded once again. "I'll see what I can do.." Xemnas assured him as he snapped his fingers and beamed them all to the white hall. It wasn't long before what was left of the organization was sitting in their towering white chairs staring down at Zexion and Demyx. Axel looked over at Roxas who seemed to be horrified by what was going and sent him a reassuring smile. Roxas wasn't reassured in the least and felt even worse when he heard what Xemnas had to say. "Zexion, I've thought it over. I won't kill your beloved Demyx on one condition..." "Anything!" Zexion reassured him as Demyx clung to him scared out of his mind. "He has to kill you..." Xemnas laughed rather amused with his own cleverness. "I can't!" Demyx cried almost in tears looking at Zexion horrified. "You have to!" Xemnas chirped, "Unless you'd rather I just kill you both and save you the trouble!" "Good! Kill me too." Demyx reasoned looking at Zexion mortified. "NO!" Zexion yelled as he grabbed a hold of Demyx's shoulders. "You can't give up like this Demy... You can go on without me, just do this for me. Kill me." "No!" Demyx yelled looking away from Zexion. "You don't have a choice..." Zexion reasoned forcing Demyx to look him in the eye. By this time tears with streaming freely down Demyx's cheeks, but somehow Zexion didn't look scared. "I do... I would rather—" "Sh..." Zexion hushed him hold his finger up to the brunettes mouth as he summoned Demyx's sitar for him. "Kill me, there's no reason we both should die.. kill me and forget about me.. You'll be whole again someday, and you will be glad you did this." he reasoned holding out the sitar to Demyx. "I love you.." Demyx whined as he took the sitar reluctantly. "Just do it Demy.." Zexion frowned looking at the heart broken look on Demyx's face. "I love you.." Demyx repeated himself as he picked up the sitar right. He started to play a song he had written Zexion a long time ago as he watched his water clones go to work on killing his lover. Zexion didn't put up a fight at all, he didn't cry. The pain from the attacks was nothing compared to the pain he felt as he saw Demyx hit his knees crying as he started to fade away. "I love you too Dem... Forget me..." was the last thing he managed to say as he dissolved in to darkness. Demyx thought he was going to throw up as he wiped the tears away, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even.. feel anymore. He thought he might be dead to until he heard clapping coming from one of the white chairs followed by a couple more hands clapping. "Good show, Demyx.." Xemnas cheered him as he and the other elder nobodies who had been clapping disappeared probably to their own rooms to do whatever it is they do. ———— I lied I'll get back to you reviewers later I can't now I'm cryin' that was to sad I can't believe I wrote that xD ;;


	12. Chapter 12

I'm updating again, I think it must be everybody's lucky day x3

I guess I'll respond to all the reviews that I haven't in a long time, I'm sad because this story's over.. Only this chapter.. ;;

UpChan- Sorry I still haven't finished that story I was writing for you xD My computer died, I got a new one now, but I don't have what I already wrote. I'll start a new one for you if you want me too!

Lynne- I have no idea what my inspirations were... Probably my nephew playing kingdom hearts all freaking summer long over and over, it's all I listened to all day along with the radio and other music, so being over powered by Kingdom Hearts and Country music most likely, either the country or techno.. They always give me my bests story ideas /

Sora K. I love you! You are the sweetest. Aww, I'm so glad you liked it. I guess now you can see that Zexion is dead even in the story by Kingdom Hearts 2. I'm still sad about that..

Katarix.- I'm glad you're happy with they way things are going. I'll work on one last Axel Roxas lemon before he leaves.

Okita- I'm glad you like where it's going, or where it was going. I almost cried when I read your review about true love conquering all, since after the last chapter that shows it's not quite true for them.

Dark Light- I'm so glad you like the story, I'm sad I didn't get your review for chapter 11, but I bet you're busy . ( I know, everything in Chapter 10 was all so unexpected, to bad I think 11 was the saddest thing I've ever written..

Seshka- Don't worry, I wasn't offended, I'm glad you like it. X3

MissMurder111- I'm glad everyone got all their action, I think I'm running out of new ideas for lemons since I've written to many xD

MercifulDeath- thanks for the review.

Crimson Enigma- I'm glad you're not upset with the way the story is going now.

Sarah- I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your review.

FennyPiper- Sorry I didn't write the lemon, it was to disturbing for me to think about... Roxas still loves me I'm sure, he gets to be with his lover before he runs away..

Myoko- I love you buddy!!! I've already responded to all your concerns, but I still love you..

Soshiko-Sorry I broke your heart / I'm glad you liked it though. Add me! I like making new friends so I'd be happy if you did. I don't find it creepy at all )

Blazing Fire- I'm sorry I made someone bug you.. I have been really busy and my computer was being screwy, but now I'm back I hope that you lived xD Thanks for the review.

Kate- I like Axel and Roxas too they're nice together.

Aki Haruko- I'm sorry you don't like how the story's going / ;;

Naomi- I love you for saying such nice things.

Hiyotoko- Thanks for the review

Lynne- I'm so sorry the update took so long, I hope you didn't hurt that plushie to bad xD

MisstressBellaMalfoy- I'll have you know, your review hella pissed my off I whined about it for a week, but it's your opinion and I respect that, besides I already welcomed flames so I can't complain to much. By the way though the will be in character by the time it's over I like to think they went through dramatic changes, and If I want to make people cry it's my story! Feel free to rewrite it with out all the oocness I don't care. Other than that I have nothing to say, but thanks for the review. Wait as for your whining about Axel's thoughts I specified that his thoughts felt more like a movie like he was watching them happen not he was feeling them happen so it would be in third person T-T

Aki Hakuro- That's a surprise Axel did love someone before Roxas, but since in the sequel it will come out who Axel was in a past life I better wait to tell anyone until then...

Elsa- Sorry I didn't hurry very fast..

Garret- I love you, man you cheered me up after mean people shot me down so I dedicate chapter 11 to you x3 Sorry if you cry when Roxas leaves

Sairu9- Thank you for the proper review and all the nice things you said, it too cheered me up so you can have the dedication for this chapter x3

Draechaeli- I'm glad you like it so far so I hope to hear what you have to say about these last chapters soon.

Cyrena- I'm sorry It took so freaking long for me to update, I hope you realize all the nice things you said made me update faster, thank you!

Demyx's Sitar Girl- I'm sorry I made you sad after such a long wait, but it was worth it right, It added o the story in a nice way right xD

EmoGrass- I'm sorry I updated while you were gone, leave it to me to still be a pain, I'm a horrible mood though so that must be why I'm writing being mad and secluded inspires me xD

Li the twilight knight- Thanks for the review even though you don't normally review, I'm so glad you liked it enough, I hope I do get to hear from you again xD

Finally... On to the next chapter...

Chapter 12: Why me?

Demyx clung to his sitar as he stayed on the ground unable to move as he stared at the spot where Zexion had disappeared from hoping he would come back again and maybe he wasn't dead just like he wasn't last time, but he knew deep down that it wasn't true. He reached up to wipe away one of the tears he was sure were pouring from his eyes, but there was nothing there. He blinked a few times as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dem, are you okay?" Axel asked rubbing his shoulder softly.

"I'm cold, I can't feel anything.. I think Zexion was right.."

"About what?" Roxas asked kneeling in front of the musician.

"He said that I was his heart... Like when we were together the fragments of our hearts completed each other, but now-- now he's gone and for the first time, I can't feel anything, I don't feel sad..."

"You're not sad?" Roxas asked confused and almost in tears, He'd never felt a loss of emotions and it seemed strange to him that Demyx couldn't feel anything.

"No, but I feel something.. I feel scared.." he whispered as Axel knelt down behind him and hugged him.

"Roxas..." Axel smiled as he looked at the blonde over Demyx's shoulder, he knew what the other nobody was saying was true, before Roxas came, all he ever felt was anger and resentment, now he could feel everything again. "It's alright, Demyx will be fine and Zexion told me he would rather die than stay in the organization, it was a risk he knew he was taking when he left."

"You knew he left?" Demyx asked as he looked up at Axel confused.

"Yeah..." Axel nodded.

"I need some fresh air.." Roxas sighed as he stood up and smiled taking a deep breath trying not to seem to emotional, "I'll see you guys back in your rooms or something..."

"Are you okay?" Axel asked cocking his head a little worried.

"I'm fine you just stay with Dem," Roxas smiled though it seem forced. Axel nodded, even though he wasn't convince as the blonde started to leave.

"Is he alright?" Demyx asked as he watched Roxas walk out the massive door.

"Most likely, you know Zexion was right, about what he told you. I feel bad telling you this, but fear and maybe a couple other emotions are all you'll ever feel until we get our hearts back. Or the rest of our hearts back that is."

"How do you know?" Demyx asked a hint of fear and a dash of doubt in his words.

"Before Roxas came I had the same problem.." he sighed shaking his head a little, he doesn't understand how deep our feelings go since, like you he didn't spend very much time alone before finding someone who completed him." Axel sighed as he rested his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"That's.. That's sad, you have to tell him..." Demyx said turning to Axel.

"No.. He'll never have to see what you've seen Dem, Roxas will be here with me until we get our hearts back, and then we'll all have our hearts and we'll all be together like we should be..."

"I guess your right, maybe it's better he doesn't know..."

"I don't know what I'm going to, without Zexion I doubt that I can make it until then..."

"You'll be fine, I know you will.. I won't let anything happen to you." Axel smiled "You're the only person I like around besides Roxas, if I lose you, I'll die." he laughed patting Demyx's head.

"Why don't we go back to your room?" Demyx laughed wanting to get out of the meeting room, it always had freaked him out in there anyways.

"Alright..." Axel chimed helping Demyx up off the ground after standing up.

Demyx followed Axel back to the room still a bit shaken up, but fine other than that. Axel sat down on the bed and Demyx sat down next to him. He sighed as he leaned up against the wall still wearing just the pajama pants he'd been wearing while he was with Zexion.

"I can't do it.." Demyx sighed shaking his head.

"Do what?" Axel asked confused.

"Zexion, he told me to forget him, but I can't.. It's not that easy, I want to, because I know he would want me to, but every little thing reminds me of him, I can't even walk in my room with out thinking of him, his pictures are covering my wall.

"Aw Dem, you don't have to forget him in one day, it will take a long time, and Zexion may have said he wanted you to forget him, but he doesn't. He wants you to remember the happy times I'm sure.." Axel frowned as he put an arm around Demyx.

"Thanks Axel, but I just want to forget even what I remember makes me feel numb, not sad, a little scared that I'll never be happy again, but not sad or happy or even mad.

"I'm sorry Dem," Axel sighed not knowing what to say to his best friend.

"And now, I'm never going to get laid again!" Demyx frowned looking up at Axel,

"I'm sure that's not true.." Axel laughed shaking his head.

"It is because the only people I'd consider screwing around with are to committed to each other.." he pouted looking down at his toes.

"Oh really?" Axel asked nudging Demyx's cheek with his nose. Demyx nodded before turning to him. Axel kissed him without thinking.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish.." Demyx spat glaring at him as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Who said I don't intend to finish it.." he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"What about Roxas?"

"He'll understand after I tell him what happened, I'm sure he's pretty understanding.." he shrugged as he kissed Demyx again. That answer was good enough for Demyx.

Roxas walked along the dark city streets with his arms crossed and his hood up obviously in deep thought. He knew he couldn't stay here much longer, he hated it. Xemnas was the most fucked up person he'd ever seen in his life, he didn't understand how he could do that to his friend. He kicked a rock out of his path as he stopped and leaned against a wall with a heavy sigh. It started to rain rather suddenly, so the blonde decided he should get back inside, but before he could a huge puddle darkness formed under his feet and hundreds of NeoShadow heartless popped up from nowhere. He summoned his keyblade and attacked them, killing them right and left before he noticed someone on the roof.

He charged the white haired, blind folded man, he assumed was controlling the heartless and was ready to attack when the guy started coming at him. The fought rather evenly for a good 10 minutes before Roxas hit the other man and the stopped to breath as the other man grabbed his weapon.

"Why..." The man asked looking directly up at Roxas "Why do you have the keyblade?" Roxas looked at the white haired male ready to strike a deadly blow when something deep inside told him to spare him.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled as he left the other standing around unsure where he went. Roxas walked inside soaking wet and panting as he let his keyblade disappear.

"Roxas are you alright?" Xemnas asked as he noticed a cut on the blonde's cheek when he was walking by.

"I'm fine..." Roxas sighed as he kept on.

"Roxas wait!" Xemnas boomed obviously wanting to know who did this to him.

"What?" Roxas snapped as he turned around to reveal just how bad the cut is. Xemnas shook his head as he did a curing spell on Roxas.

"Who did this to you pet?" he asked walking towards him. He wiped the blood away from where the cut used to be. "Come on, come in my room... I'll clean this up for you..." he laughed as he grabbed the boys arm. Roxas was about to resist, but Xemnas already said he didn't want him anymore and he was to tired to fight with him about it.

Roxas sat down in a chair while Xemnas walked in the bath room and got a wet washcloth. He came out and wiped the blood away from the blonde's cheek. Roxas looked over at the fire trying not to look at Xemnas who was still kneeling in front of him.

"Can't you even look at me Roxas?" Xemnas asked as he stood up sighing.

"No I can't... How could you?" he asked shaking his head.

"How could I what?" Xemnas asked a bit caught off guard.

"Make Demyx do that..." Xemnas laughed at the nobodies answer.

"I don't have a heart Roxas, so I obviously don't feel bad, you shouldn't either..." Xemnas sighed patting his head. "You look so upset? How do you do it?" Xemnas asked obviously serious.

"Do what?" Roxas spat confused

"Why do you still have emotions, it doesn't make sense.. You shouldn't feel anything let alone feel everything." Xemnas seethed obviously pissed that there was no explanation. "I know your heart is special, but it doesn't make sense, I just.." Xemnas cut himself off as he looked at Roxas confused. "Maybe you should go..." he sighed before leaning in and kissing his lips.

Roxas' eyes got wide with confusion as he got up as quickly as possible in case Xemnas intended to change his mind. He walked out of the room and walked down the hall to Axel's bedroom wondering what Axel and Demyx were up to. He opened the door smiling. "You guys won't believe what happened.." he chimed as he looked to a horrifying sight, at least it was horrifying to him. "Axel?" he asked as stared at the two of them having sex horrified.

"Roxas, I can explain.." Axel said looking up feeling bad.

"Roxas, wait come back." Xemnas yelled from down the hallway.

"I have to go.." Roxas said sounding rather hurt as he left the room and slammed the door shut.

"Roxas.." Axel sighed as he pulled out of Demyx and watched the door close.. "Fuck.." he sighed.

"I'm sooooo fucking sorry Axel," Demyx said sounding scared for him.

"It's not your fault Dem, I wonder what Xemnas wants with Roxas?" he asked bowing his head in shame.

"Yeah Xemnas?" Roxas asked as he walked over to him trying to seem unphased, but he was obviously hurt.

"I need your help..." he smirked as he invited the blonde back in his room. "It's for our research."

"Alright.. What can I do?"

"Just a few tests so I can see what emotions you do and don't have. I've noticed certain patterns in you and the other nobodies."

"Alright, if it's for research.." Roxas shrugged as he sat on the bed.

"Alright just sit here..." he nodded as he orbed a cake into Roxas' lap.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked smiling rather bright. "Is this for me?"

"No.." Xemnas spat taking it away from him.

"Oh, okay" Roxas sighed a bit confused and disappointed.

Xemnas marked something down on a sheet of paper at his desk before walking back over to Roxas.

"Why were you so upset when you came in here?" Xemnas asked as he sat down next to Roxas who obviously looked worried.

"I don't want to say..." Roxas cringed thinking about it. Xemnas smirked as he read Roxas' thoughts.

"So Demyx and Axel were sleeping together? How did that make you feel?" Xemnas asked cocking his head at the the blonde.

"Sad, a bit pissed kinda like when you read my thoughts.." Roxas spat annoyed with the invasion of his privacy.

"I understand..." Xemnas cooed as he patted Roxas' shoulder. "You're still soaked." he informed him a bit shocked. Give me that jacket, I'll get you a new one..." Xemnas sighed as he stood up. Roxas sighed as he pulled off his jacket and stood up so he could give it to Xemnas walked off and Roxas sat back down. He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed still pretty tired and upset with Axel and Demyx.

That's when he felt himself hovering over the bed. "Xemnas!!" he spat flailing a bit trying to get down. "What the fuck is going on?" he screamed sounding scared out of his mind.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked walking out with a towel and a clean jacket. "Interesting.." he sighed trying to play it off like he had nothing to do with him floating.

"Very funny sir! Now put me down, I'm afraid of heights..."

Xemnas shook his head. "Right.." he laughed. Roxas laughed too as he felt himself being lowered back down to the bed.

"Thanks.." Roxas laughed as he sat cross-legged on the bed.

"For putting you down?" Xemnas asked as he leaned over and dried off the blonde.

"That too, but actually for cheering me up..." he sighed as he took the towel from the superior and started to dry himself off.

"Yeah, yeah, now you owe me.." he joked as he held out the cloak to the blonde.

"Maybe, I could make it up to you..." he whispered looking over at Xemnas bighting his lip.

"You don't have to do anything Pet, your smile somehow fills me with hope it's enough.." he laughed sounding crazy to himself, he wasn't sure what it was about Roxas' smile that made him feel, but it did, it made him feel -something.-

"I want to..." Roxas smiled bright eyed as he cocked his head, he was feeling rather vengeful as he scooted closer to the older nobody.

"You don't have to tell me twice.." Xemnas smirked as he leaned in and claimed the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. His warm hands found their way to Roxas' still slightly damp back and pulled him closer. Roxas moaned slightly into the kiss as he reached forward and pulled down the zipper of Xemnas' jacket.

Xemnas shrugged the coat off his shoulders and let it fall on the bed before his hands found their way to the blonde's lower back. They were both distracted by a loud pounding at the door and Xemnas growled under his breath.

"Get the fuck out of here..." he seethed staring daggers at the door.

"It's an emergency!" Xigbar barked from behind the door. "Heartless are over running everything!" he yelled.

Xemnas jumped off of the bed and walked to the window to see if he was going to have to kill Xigbar for bugging him when he was so close to having Roxas like he should have since the beginning, but he was right they were storming the castle for some reason.

"Roxas, Come here!" he yelled and the blonde jumped up and ran to the window.

"What's going on?" he asked holding onto Xemnas' arm.

"I don't know, get dressed we have to go fight them."

The two of them got dressed and ran outside to join what was left of the organization with their weapons readied. The heartless that had been storming the building came back down and the all started coming at the nobodies, but not all of them, just Roxas. They all fought, but Roxas was getting freaked out.

"Why are they only attacking me?!" he yelled as he swung the keyblade.

"They want your keyblade!" Xemnas yelled.

"Then you take it!!!" he screamed trying to give it away. Xemnas took it, but it orbed back into Roxas' hand.

"It's not that easy!" Xigbar yelled.

"The keyblade chose you, that's why we need you Roxy!" Xaldin echoed.

Roxas continued to fight the heartless along side the rest of the Organization until they actually stopped coming and they defeated the last of them. The Nobodies cheered and everyone started going inside. Axel and Roxas were the only ones left outside as Roxas started walking off.

"Where are you going Rox, the party's inside you're not still mad at me are you?

"I'm not mad, but what the fuck happened?" Roxas asked turning back to Axel as he walked backwards.

"I was just making him feel better..."

"I don't mind, he can make you feel better later tonight, see you don't need me..."

"What? Why?" Axel asked confused as he followed Roxas.

"It's so.. weird here, no one will ever give me any straight answers, and everyone is so devoid of feelings, it's like the only feelings everyone can feel are fear, lust, or rage.." Roxas scoffed as he turned around.

"I'm leaving I need to find some -real- answers."

Axel stopped and leaned against the wall as Roxas continued to pace. He watched the blonde in silence unsure what he was going to say to stop him.

"Your mind's made up?" he asked as Roxas started to leave.

"The keyblade chose me, I have to know why.." Roxas explained.

"You can't turn on the Organization. You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel boasted.

"No one would miss me.." Roxas scoffed thinking of Axel and Demyx together.

"That's not true... I would" Axel explained as Roxas continued to walk off. When Roxas pulled up a portal and Axel was sure he was serious he ran after him "Roxas wait!"

"I'm leaving tonight, and you can't stop me so don't try,.. Just promise me one thing?" Roxas asked looking up at the taller cloaked man. The other nobody nodded and he continued. "Don't forget me.." No matter what.. just remember. I don't care if I disappear and everyone else forgets, if you'll just remember me. Everything will be okay." Roxas said obviously holding back tears looking down at the soggy ground.

"I could never forget you...Can you do something for me though?" the other man cooed grabbing Roxas' hand. Roxas nodded and he continued "Don't forget, I love you and I always will. Got it memorized?.. That's why I'm going to follow you. No matter what."

"I love you too, Axel" Roxas said wrapping his arms around Axel's neck embracing him tightly. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled away but didn't let go of the other boy. "I'm going to miss you!" Roxas said a stray tear falling down his cheek.

"No you're not!" he said wiping away the tear gently "'Cause I'm going with you."

"You can't" Roxas said shocked looking up at him scared. "The organization will kill you, or worse make me kill you!"

"And they won't kill you? That's a risk I'm willing to take, I'd die to be with you even if it was just one more day." Axel said frowning pulling Roxas into another hug.

"You know I'd never let you do that" Roxas whispered in his ear. "I couldn't handle being responsible for your death. It's better you stay.. I promise. I'll come back to you. I just need time"

"It'd be worth it since I'd be lost without you." Axel said trailing off as Roxas nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of the blonde's head and sighed. "You promise I'll get to see you again."

"If I have any say in it we'll be together, and next time it will be forever..I won't leave again, I just need answers" he said pulling away and looking up at him. Axel shook his head in dismay before kissing Roxas one last time. "Don't worry. I'm sure next time we meet it will be a happier occasion" Axel shook his head shaking. Roxas hugged him one last time and walked off turning his back on his lover.

"Just don't forget you're promise.. Don't forget I love you!" Axel called the pain loud in his voice. Roxas kept walking and whispered "I won't" to choked up to do any sort of yelling. He disappeared through the gate silent tears pouring down his face as he pulled his hood back up.


End file.
